Le fils du tonnerre
by Serleena
Summary: Sirius a toujours su qu'il était différent de ses parents. C'était presque instinctif. Il pensait qu'il aurait la paix, une fois à Poudlard, qu'il pourrait respirer loin d'eux. Mais qu'il serait différent à ce point, ça non il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. " Je suis un quoi ?" " Tu es un dieu Sirius."
1. Rentrée

**Bonjour ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic, qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**Disclaimer pour toute l'histoire : l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.**

* * *

« Rattrapez-la ! » tonna une voix.

Plusieurs créatures en armes s'élancèrent. Une femme courait, courait portant ce qui ressemblait à un linge serré étroitement contre elle. Vite … il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la rattrape. Pas question qu'elle leur remette son chargement. Pas à lui … il avait beau faire sombre, la femme dévalait une pente herbeuse à toute allure au risque de se rompre les os. Elle savait qu'il fallait mettre le plus de distance entre ces guerriers nauséabonds et son précieux fardeau. Les créatures couraient vite. Elle savait que d'ordinaire nul ne leur échappait. Mais elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Non. Elle était comme lui. Par conséquent, elle avait les moyens de leur échapper.

La pente se termina. Pas la course. La femme tendit une main devant elle. Un éclair vert toucha la terre. Elle passa à côté. Derrière, des créatures tombèrent dans le trou que leur cible venait de créer. La terre se referma aussitôt, engloutissant ses victimes. C'était peu bien sûr, cependant cela en ferait en moins à ses trousses. Elle avisa soudain un arbre. La fuyarde tendit à nouveau la main devant. Derrière elle, l'arbre de déplaça, bougeant ses racines. Il se plaça sur la trajectoire des soldats qui le percutèrent de plein fouet. Les branches s'abaissèrent pour gifler les autres, les racines en emprisonnèrent d'autres encore.

Elle devait quitter ce pays et tout de suite. Une lumière commença à émaner de la femme. Elle grandit, jusqu'à devenir aveuglante et à l'envelopper entièrement. Puis elle disparut dans un bruit de tonnerre. Lorsqu'elle réapparut, la fugitive était à quelques milliers de kilomètres de son point de départ. Accroupie sur le sol, elle prit le temps de la réflexion. Elle venait de se créer un court laps de répit. Cela ne durerait pas elle le savait. Sa fuite non plus. Non. Il fallait abandonner ce qu'elle transportait. Le mettre en lieu sûr. Après tout, ses grands-parents avaient bien fait la même chose. Sa décision prise, elle se releva. Pour commencer, elle se trouvait dans une forêt. Elle marcha longtemps avant d'en sortir.

Elle posa le pied sur une curieuse matière. Elle fit quelques pas dessus. Tout à coup, elle entendit un grondement. Puis un bruit agressif. La femme fit un bond en arrière, et une créature d'acier la frôla en mugissant. Ces hommes … dire qu'il y a quelque temps ils se seraient arrêtés et même jetés à ses pieds. Peu importe. Elle avait bien plus urgent à penser que la stupidité humaine. Elle traversa donc la route, attentive au moindre bruit. Elle finit par atteindre une ville. La femme se regarda. Mieux valait ne pas attirer l'attention. Aussi changea-t-elle ses habits. Pendant des heures elle marcha, cherchant un endroit sûr. Elle s'arrêta soudain devant un pâté de maison. Ah voici. Ici ce serait très bien. Regardant d'abord à gauche puis à droite, elle traversa la rue. Pour finir par déposer son paquet devant une porte, non sans l'avoir étreint une dernière fois.

* * *

« James ! Dépêche-toi nous allons être en retard ! »

« Doucement papa j'arrive ! » répondit un jeune garçon de onze ans.

Il se présenta à la cuisine de la grande maison familiale. Il s'assit pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Son père le gratifia d'une caresse sur la tête.

« Ne traîne pas mon fils. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas être en retard pour ton premier jour d'école n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non ! J'ai hâte de voir comment c'est Poudlard. Et j'espère que Sirius et moi on sera dans la même maison. » répondit James en attrapant une tranche de pain grillée.

« Avec de la chance …. mais ne te fais guère d'illusions. Toute sa famille a été à Serpentard. »

« Pffff ! Ce serait vraiment trop nul. » bougonna James.

« Seul le Choixpeau décidera. Maintenant presse-toi. »

Le garçon se concentra donc sur son repas. Enfin le jour de la rentrée au collège Poudlard. Depuis le temps que lui et son meilleur ami attendaient ça ! Ils pourraient utiliser leur propre baguette magique, apprendre des tas de sort géniaux, fabriquer des potions, apprendre à voler sur un balai – enfin ça ils savaient déjà- et peut-être entrer dans une équipe de Quidditch qui sait ! Vraiment il avait hâte. Une fois son petit-déjeuner en ventre, il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre pour ramener sa valise. Il avait tout préparé la veille, sous la férule de sa mère. Le jeune garçon attrapa sa grosse malle et commença à la traîner.

« Attends je vais t'aider, elle est un peu lourde pour toi. » entendit-il.

« Merci m'man ! »

Sa mère prit la malle par l'autre côté, et l'aida à la transporter. James prit le temps de se brosser les dents, donner un vain coup de brosse dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les discipliner un peu.

« Je crois que je sais quel sort je voudrais apprendre en premier : un qui m'aide à me coiffer. » dit-il en examinant son reflet.

Il sortit de la salle de bains. Il était bientôt l'heure de se rendre à la gare. Il rejoignit ses parents dans la grande cheminée. Son père jeta de la poudre verte dans les flammes.

« Gare de King's Cross ! »

Les flammes devenues vertes les engloutirent un par un. La famille tourna comme une toupie durant un moment. Puis tous s'arrêta. Les membres de la famille Potter sortirent un à un d'une cheminée dans un vieux bureau désaffecté, conçu pour accueillir les membres de familles anciennes.

« Lord et Lady Potter, bienvenue. » annonça un homme d'âge mûr.

Le père de James le salua d'un cordial signe de tête, avant de poursuivre sa route. Ils descendirent une escalier rouillé, parcoururent un long couloir pas très éclairé avant de se retrouver sur les quais, à quelques pas du passage secret de la gare. Le trio marcha dans sa direction d'un pas naturel, se fondant parmi la masse de passager. Ils jetèrent ensuite un œil alentour, avant de franchir le passage un à un. Le quai 9 3/4. Déjà bondé bien sûr. James tenta de repérer des têtes connues.

« Ah voilà Sirius. » dit-il.

Il s'éloigna aussitôt de ses parents pour rejoindre le garçon de son âge. Les parents Black jetèrent un regard à la famille Potter, avant d'hocher la tête. Même s'ils étaient en désaccord sur deux trois points, aucun n'en oubliait la politesse. Surtout pas quand on était de même niveau. Mais ce fut tout le contact qu'ils eurent. Les garçons prirent leurs affaires, saluèrent leurs parents pour ensuite monter dans le train.

« Ça y est on y est Siri ! On va aller à Poudlard ! » clama James.

« Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! On dirait un surnom de fille. T'as que trois syllabes à prononcer, c'est pas la mort tout de même ! » protesta son camarade.

« Ok ok, te fâche pas Si-ri-us. »

Ils prirent place sur les banquettes de leur compartiment. Le train était équipé d'un sort permettant la lévitation des bagages jusqu'aux filets situés en hauteur. Ce qui quand on était âge que de onze ans, grand et épais comme une tige était bien pratique.

« Bon y démarre quand ce train ? » fit James en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Soit pas si impatient. Nous en avons au moins pour la journée de trajet de toute façon. » tempéra Black.

Finalement, le train s'ébranla pour la plus grande joie des enfants. Ils bavardèrent durant un moment, notamment sur l'endroit dans lequel ils seraient répartis. Sirius espérait bien ne pas aller à Serpentard. Rien que pour faire enrager ses parents. Il en avait tellement assez de leurs idées étriquées et de leur prétention. Parlant de Gryffondor, tout deux eurent un léger accrochage avec un garçon de leur âge. Ce dernier finit par quitter le compartiment en compagnie d'une petite rouquine.

Après quoi, James sortit un jeu de cartes pour passer le temps.

Le soir marqua l'arrivée tant attendue. Chacun prit ses affaires puis sortit dans la nuit fraîche.

« Les premières années par ici s'il vous plaît ! » appela un homme.

« Wow t'as vu sa taille ? Il a été nourri au poussoss ou quoi ? » fit James à son ami.

« Ou alors, on l'a suspendu par les bras au lieu de le mettre dans un berceau. »

Ils durent néanmoins s'approcher du géant, qui se présenta comme étant Hagrid, gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard. Il les pria de prendre ensuite place dans une barque. Le géant rama ensuite sur le lac appartenant au château. Les jeunes élèves découvrirent ainsi la bâtisse illuminée. Ils furent ensuite conduit à l'intérieur. Tout le monde y allait de son commentaire. Une sorcière à l'air revêche leur expliqua ensuite quelques points de règlement, avant de les mener à travers une grande salle. Un vieux chapeau allait décider de leur répartition. La sorcière du nom de McGonagall les appela dans l'ordre alphabétique.

« Black, Sirius ! »

« Allez vas-y mon vieux ! » chuchota James à son ami.

Ce dernier avança avec une légère appréhension.

« Tiens … un Black. Voyons cela. » fit le couvre-chef.

Il se concentra un instant.

« Gryffondor ! »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, puis sourit. Yes ! Le Choixpeau lui fut ôté puis alla s'asseoir chez les rouges et ors. James montra ses deux pouces. Sirius coula malgré tout un regard à la table des serpents. Il y découvrit ses cousines Narcissa et Bellatrix. Elles lui adressèrent un regard de mépris, auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Voyons où serait réparti son ami.

« Potter, James ! »

« Gryffondor ! »

Paaarfait ! Ils seraient ensemble. Et nul doute qu'ils allaient rendre leurs années scolaires mémorables. Ils se saluèrent en tout cas d'une bonne poignée de main. Ils prêtèrent ensuite une oreille distraite au reste de la cérémonie. Ils se concentrèrent de nouveau quand le directeur, le fameux Dumbledore leur adressa un discours de bienvenue. Le repas fut ensuite servi.

« Trop fort on est dans la même maison ! Mais tu crois que tes parents vont bien le prendre ? » fit James.

« Non. Mais tant pis pour eux. Là au moins, on me fichera la paix avec ces histoires de sang-pur. J'en ai ras-le-bol, la bille et la boule. » répondit Sirius en se servant.

N'empêche, les deux mois d'été risquaient d'être longs. Boh, il pourrait toujours venir les passer dans la famille Potter.

Peu après, ils furent conduits dans les dortoirs. James et Sirius y firent la connaissance de deux autres garçons, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Chacun se choisit un lit, et commença à déballer un peu ses affaires. Enfin surtout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour commencer les cours. Le premier fut d'ailleurs celui de métamorphose, dispensé par Minerva McGonagall. Ils allaient apprendre la théorie avant la pratique, pour transformer un cure-dents en aiguille. Nos deux héros échangèrent un regard. Pas très passionnant. Sans doute était-ce un échauffement. Puis il fallait bien l'admettre, ils n'y connaissaient pas grand-chose en métamorphose. Pas grand chose en tout en fait.

« T'inquiètes James ! On va travailler tout ça, la base et le reste, et on inventera nos propres sports ou on se servira des autres pour s'amuser. » le rassura Sirius.

« Ouais, je crois que t'as raison. Inutile de vouloir aller plus vite que le dragon. »

* * *

Bien plus loin ...

« Alors ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ? »

« Presque Monseigneur. Nous avons des pistes sérieuses. Mais si nous voulons le retrouver, le mieux est d'attendre que ses instincts se réveillent. Ce sera plus simple. »

« Mmmh. Tirénias ! »

Un craquement se fit entendre. Un homme à l'apparence âgée se présenta, appuyé sur une crosse de berger. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau violet pâle, dont le bas ne dévoilait que la pointe de ses pieds chaussés de sandales, et dont la capuche couvrait ses yeux.

« Devin des dieux, révèle-moi ce que je désire savoir. Et sans coup férir ou gare à toi. »

« J'ai survécu aux batailles de tes arrières-grands-parents et tes grands-parents. Crois-tu que tu vas m'impressionner ? Je te ne crains pas. » rétorqua Tirénias.

Son interlocuteur serra les poings.

« Dis-moi où est passé l'objet de mes recherches. » insista-t-il.

« Mon don ne fonctionne pas sur commande. Encore moins sous la menace. Je n'ai rien à te révéler fils du tonnerre. »

L'autre frappa une colonne de marbre. Un énorme trou en résulta. Tirénias ne broncha pas. Il préféra laisser cet homme à sa colère. Il sortit du palais de marbre où il résidait. Il s'éloigna suffisamment avant d'appeler.

« Rhéania ! »

Un craquement se fit entendre. Une enfant se présenta à lui. Il la salua avant de se porter à sa hauteur. L'enfant avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés de manière compliquée. Une multitude de points brillants parsemaient sa chevelure. Son habit était blanc, d'une seule pièce, sans manches, un peu lâche par endroit et fendu sur une cuisse.

« Il va falloir agir, ton oncle s'impatiente. » informa Tirénias.

« Il n'a jamais été patient, quand il ne s'agit pas de bataille. » répondit tranquillement Rhéania.

« Je sais. Mais tu vas devoir jouer ton rôle. Il faut que tu ailles retrouver ton cousin. Sais-tu où s'est réfugiée sa mère ? »

« Ne peux-tu me le révéler ? » répliqua Rhéania.

« Non. Je préfère l'ignorer. C'est plus prudent. »

« Bien. Je vais aller voir Nadjatep et Aménix. Ils m'aideront dans ma tâche. »

« Fort bien. »

Rhéania quitta Tirénias. Elle disparut dans un craquement évoquant un léger éclair. Lorsqu'elle réapparut, elle se trouva devant l'entrée d'un temple orné de deux statues de chats noires au bas des escaliers. Elle grimpa. En haut deux gardes félins à l'allure anthropomorphe la saluèrent.

« Jeune Rhéania. Nous prévenons notre maîtresse de votre arrivée. » l'informa d'un d'eux.

« Très bien. »

Elle patienta un très bref instant avant que la propriétaire de l'endroit ne se montre. Elle avait le même âge que Rhéania. Affublée d'une tête de chat, d'une fourrure tachetée elle parut dans la lumière.

« Maaaooow qu'avons-nous là ? Ma chère Rhéania. » salua-t-elle.

« Nadjatep, ravie de te revoir. »

Nadjatep portait de fins habits transparents. Des bracelets d'or ornaient ses bras, un pectoral couvrait sa poitrine, et de fines chaînes ceignaient ses chevilles. Nadjatep fit entrer sa camarade, avant de lui demander la raison de sa visite. Elles s'installèrent sur une confortable pile de coussins. Des chats apportèrent des boissons sur des plateaux d'argent. Rhéania lui conta tout.

« Je vois. Suis-moi. » fit Nadjatep.

« Nous aurons aussi besoin d'Aménix. » informa Rhéania en chemin.

« Tant mieux. » commenta son ami dans un sourire qui dévoila de fines dents pointues.

* * *

« Yaaaaaawnnn ! »

« Pas si fort Sirius ! Tu vas nous faire prendre ! » chuchota Peter.

« Désolé. Mais ce cours est d'un ennui ! J'ai jamais vu ça. » répondit Sirius.

Les élèves venaient en effet de découvrir les merveilles du cours d'histoire de la magie, dispensé par le professeur Soporifin. Euh Binns.

« Mais comment fait-il pour être aussi ennuyeux ? » chuchota James.

« Sais pas. » répondit Rémus, une main soutenant (et déformant) son visage.

James soupira, puis tenta de suivre ce que disait le professeur. Il y parvint durant cinq minutes, avant de sentir ses paupières s'alourdir. Il essaya de résister, mais ce fut peine perdue. Comme d'autres il sombra dans le sommeil.

_Guerre … guerre … destruction … guerre … l'assoiffé de guerre …_ ces mots résonnèrent dans le sommeil de James. Trois fois, avant qu'une image ne se forme. Celle de la silhouette d'un homme. Il distingua une partie d'une armure. Puis un flot de squelettes armés dévalèrent telle une monstrueuse vague. Ils furent suivis d'une mer de sang. James entendit ensuite des hurlements de désespoir, de peur et de douleur. Un rire satisfait résonna par-dessus cette vision de cauchemar. Il se réveilla dans un sursaut, attirant l'attention de la moitié de la classe.

« Ben alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Sirius.

« Un cauchemar. » répondit Potter.

Un peu trop réel à son goût. D'où sortait-il ces images ? Il n'avait pourtant pas lu de roman d'horreur ou il ne savait quoi. En tout cas, c'était terrifiant. Il se souvenait d'avoir même senti une odeur putride. En y repensant cela lui souleva le cœur. Pour se changer les idées, il reporta son attention sur le cours.

Il ne fut pas fâché lorsque ce fut terminé. James et ses amis allaient comme leurs aînés et prédécesseurs apprendre à réemployer cette heure de cours. Pour le moment, direction les potions.

La journée s'acheva paisiblement, dans ce qui commençait à devenir la routine scolaire. Nos héros se perfectionnaient dans l'apprentissage de leur art. Globalement, ils étaient plutôt doués, notamment Sirius et James. Ils connaissaient mieux les lieux, et allaient bientôt pouvoir passer à la phase blagues en tout genre.

Ce soir-là, trois silhouettes apparurent devant le portail délimitant le domaine de Poudlard.

« Bien, nous y sommes. »

« Chouette. J'espère que la nourriture est bonne. » commenta un autre visiteur.

« Et que l'on pourra s'amuser. » fit le troisième.

« On n'est pas là pour ça. »

« Je sais je sais. Mais avant qu'on le trouve de toute manière. Allez, allons-y. »

Ils passèrent à travers le portail. Depuis son bureau, Albus se redressa. Quelque chose venait de passer les protections. L'homme transplana immédiatement, baguette au poing. Il observa et écouta. Seul le silence lui répondit. Après un moment d'attention intensive, le directeur décida d'ausculter les sortilèges assurant la protection des lieux. Il promena donc sa baguette sur le portail. Une dizaine de minute plus tard il l'abaissa, perplexe. Ce qui était entré ne semblait pas nuisible, toutefois la magie qui en émanait était totalement inconnue. Il resta pensif un instant, avant de décider de rentrer. Sans se douter que trois paires d'yeux l'épiaient.

« C'est un rapide le papy ! » lança un des trois.

« Oui il faudra s'en méfier. » ajouta un autre avec un sourire.

« Et pas que de lui si vous voulez mon avis. Heureusement qu'il est pas discret, on l'a entendu venir à au moins un kilomètre. »

Ils sortirent de leur cachette pour pénétrer dans le château en lui-même. Ils allaient se mélanger aux élèves.


	2. Phénomènes étranges

**Deuxième chapitre, en espérant trouver des lecteurs. Il se passe des choses à Poudlar. Normal me direz-vous ? Pas si sûr.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Une année avait passé. Sirius et James commençaient à se faire remarquer avec leurs petites farces. Cela manquait encore de subtilité dû à leur jeune âge. Naturellement, ils avaient déjà eu à subir des retenues. Ils ne s'en formalisaient guère et continuaient sur leur lancée. A présent, Remus et Peter les accompagnaient. Pour cette fois-ci, ils prévoyaient de faire prendre un bain de boue à quelques Serpentards. L'idée venait de James. Sirius leva un sourcil. Où allait-il chercher des idées pareilles, dans les magazines de sa mère ?

« Tu développes ton côté féminin James ? Un bain de boue, et pourquoi pas une manucure après ? » lança Black.

« Me dit celui qui passe du temps à se lisser les cheveux ! » répondit James.

Il récolta une moue d'ironie. Potter exposa ensuite ce qu'il avait en tête. Sirius sourit : cela promettait d'être amusant.

« En attendant James, si tu nous expliquait ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? » lança Remus.

« Hein ? »

« Voilà plusieurs nuits depuis l'année dernière que tu cauchemardes. T'as été voir l'infirmière au moins ? » reprit Lupin.

« Euh non. C'est que des cauchemars après tout. » répondit James embarrassé.

« Toujours le même durant des mois ? » rappela Lupin en haussant un sourcil.

« Mais c'est rien je t'assure ! »

Les autres échangèrent un regard. Bon, tant pis ils auront essayé. Sirius décréta qu'il avait faim et partait pour le petit-déjeuner. Ses amis décidèrent de le suivre, en premier lieu James pour fuir une conversation qui il le sentait allait être barbante. Chacun s'installa à la table de sa maison. La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer trois élèves. Un garçon et deux filles. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Serdaigle. Sirius leva les yeux pour croiser ceux d'un noir d'encre d'une brunette, affublée de deux grandes couettes partant du dessus de la tête qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Black ne le remarqua pas mais bon nombre d'élèves les suivaient du regard. Ces trois-là possédaient une démarche souple et gracieuse, tout en étant assurée.

Une des filles, le teint hâlé, fit un clin d'œil à Lupin qui se sentit rougir. Ils prirent chacun place.

« C'est qui ces trois-là ? » demanda Peter.

« Tu le vois bien c'est des aiglons. » répondit James.

« Remus, ton jus d'orange. » fit Sirius.

Ce dernier s'aperçut qu'il continuait de verser dans son verre, et qu'il débordait. Il reposa hâtivement le pichet, puis nettoya. Il regarda à nouveau en direction de la table des aigles. La fille qui lui avait fait un clin d'œil releva les yeux à cet instant. Elle planta ses prunelles dans les siennes. Il nota qu'elle les avait vertes, ce qui ressortait bien avec son teint de peau foncé. La Serdaigle le gratifia d'un nouveau sourire. Sirius donna un coup de coude à James, puis désigna leur ami du menton. James sourit lorsqu'il comprit. Black tourna la tête, et son regard croisa malgré lui celui de l'autre fille. Elle aussi le regardait droit dans les yeux. Le jeune se sentit accroché à ce regard. Il fallut qu'elle cesse le contact visuel pour qu'il en soit libre. Étrange. Le sorcier continua son repas.

La salle se remplissant occulta peu à peu les trois Serdaigles.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Sirius sentit son ventre gargouiller. Déjà ? Il avait pourtant bien déjeuné. Pourtant il paraissait avoir faim. Il décida de piocher dans le reste de friandises qu'il avait gardé de son voyage à bord du Poudlard express. Il grignota sur le chemin qui menait à la prochaine salle de classe.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, le professeur Sinistra croisa sa collègue Pomona Chourave qui fixait un tableau la bouche ouverte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Pomona ? Tu n'as jamais vu de tableau ? » s'amusa Sinistra.

« Non … pas comme celui-là. Regarde. »

Sinistra leva les yeux puis sursauta. Ce tableau n'était en effet pas ordinaire. Il était vide. Pas dans le sens où ses occupants l'avaient déserté non. Chourave ne se serait pas perdue ainsi dans sa contemplation. Il était vide dans le sens où seule une toile blanche subsistait. Or aucune toile sans peinture n'avait été exposée.

« Il faut prévenir Dumbledore. » souffla-t-elle.

Et de partir sur-le-champ. Dumbledore arriva en compagnie de Minerva et Slughorn. Le directeur fronça les sourcils devant le phénomène. Il sortit sa baguette pour tâcher d'en savoir plus.

« Eh bien Albus ? » questionna Minerva.

« Eh bien … ce tableau est mort. »

Stupeur parmi les enseignants.

« Comment ça mort ? » s'étonna Chourave.

« Il n'a plus aucune magie en lui. Les peintures d'ici sont entièrement constituées de magie. Pas un seul coup de crayon ordinaire n'y a été apposé. Par conséquent si cette magie disparaît la toile meurt. Elle redevient blanche comme à son origine. » expliqua le vieux sorcier.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu faire ça ? » intervint Slughorn.

« Demandons aux autres tableaux. » suggéra Mc Gonagall.

Ils s'adressèrent aux toiles juste à côté, provoquant un choc parmi elles. Personne n'avait rien remarqué. Rien vu, rien entendu. Ils ne voyaient que ce qui leur faisait face, et aucun ne s'était rendu dans la toile en question. Un brouhaha de panique s'éleva des murs.

« Du calme mes amis, du calme. Il ne sert à rien de paniquer. Nous allons bien évidemment enquêter. Je vous demanderais simplement d'ouvrir l'œil à l'avenir. Soyez également prudents. » fit Dumbledore.

Les peintures acquiescèrent. Le directeur s'éloigna. Qu'est-ce qui dans cet établissement pouvait absorber la magie ? Il songea immédiatement à ce sorcier noir qui prenait un peu plus d'ampleur, Voldemort. Mais non, il n'avait aucun intérêt à voler la magie d'une simple toile. De plus, il l'aurait su s'il était entré ici. Alors quoi ? Un élève ? Non, ils étaient trop inexpérimentés pour un acte d'une telle envergure. Le directeur se rappela un détail. L'année passée quelque chose était entré ici. Si ça se trouve, c'était ce qui avait dévoré le tableau. Il fit part de ses réflexions à ses collègues.

« Soyons vigilants pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise. » conclut-il.

Chacun acquiesça, puis retourna à ses classes.

Le jour d'après, James annonça que le piège était prêt. Ne restait plus qu'à y attirer les vipères dedans. Pur ce faire, une bonne provocation devrait suffire. Sirius sortit justement sa baguette. Un premier sort fusa vers les cibles désignées. L'un d'eux vit venir le coup, et écarta ses camarades.

« Pas mal pour des invertébrés. » fit Sirius goguenard.

« Tu vas voir espèce d'abruti ! »

Une lumière colorée fila. Les Gryffondors filèrent, les Serpentards à leurs trousses. Les quatre amis les entraînèrent au dehors. James ricana : tout se passait comme prévu. Il tourna un angle. Soudain, il sentit son pied s'enfoncer. Emporté par son élan il chuta. Ses amis tombèrent à sa suite dans une mare brune. Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire.

« Franchement, vous pensiez qu'on ne vous avait pas repéré ? » lança l'un d'eux.

« Vous devriez apprendre à être discrets ! »

« En tout cas ça vous va bien au teint ! »

Les quatre amis se débattirent. Un des verts et argent se baissa et tapota la boue de sa baguette. Qui se solidifia aussitôt, emprisonnant les lions. Fiers de leur coup, ils s'éloignèrent.

« Ah les vermines ! Ils ont changé notre piège de place ! » s'exclama James.

« Je peux plus bouger ! » gémit Peter.

« Moi non plus, pas moyen d'atteindre ma baguette ! » ajouta Remus.

Ils étaient coincés et bien coincés. Ils allaient rester là des heures. On ne les retrouverait que le lendemain si ça se trouve. Que faire ? Une ombre se profila au-dessus de Lupin. Il tourna comme il put la tête, pour découvrir … des Serdaigles. Précisément ceux qui les avaient marqués le matin même. La brune aux couettes approcha de Sirius, puis plongea soudain ses mains dans la terre, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'eau. Elle les passa sous les épaules du jeune, et le souleva sans effort hors de son trou. Elle le déposa près du carré de terre. Son amie basanée s'occupa de Remus. Elle le saisit par les habits au milieu du dos, puis tira. Lupin eut un son étouffé. James fut secourut par le garçon qui les accompagnait de la même manière, mais par devant. Et Peter par la brune aux couettes.

« J'espère au moins que c'était à la bonne température. » lança le garçon.

« Tu parles ! Merci de nous en avoir tiré en tout cas. » fit James.

« Pas de quoi. » répondit la brune d'un ton laconique.

Sa camarade chassa la terre des habits de Remus.

« Et c'est quoi ton p'tit nom à toi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix sucrée.

« Remus … Lupin. » répondit le concerné, les joues roses.

« Eh bien enchantée Remus. Moi c'est Laureen. » sourit-elle.

Lupin déglutit.

« Et vous autres ? » demanda Black.

« Je m'intitule Emeric. » fit le gars en croisant les mains derrière la nuque.

« Anna. » répondit la brunette.

Sirius se sentit frissonner sous ce regard. Il n'aurait su dire de quoi toutefois. Cette fille avait quelque chose de … mystérieux et fascinant. Anna tourna les talons et entreprit de rentrer.

« A un de ces quatre. » lança Emeric.

« A plus Remus. » ajouta Laureen.

Ce dernier répondit par un petit signe de la main avec un sourire un brin niais. Les Gryffondors échangèrent un regard. Qui étaient ces trois élèves ? Ils les avaient tirés de là avec une telle facilité. Et comment les avaient-ils trouvé au fait ? Sans possibilité de réponse, nos héros se relevèrent. Black sentit son ventre gargouiller. Encore ? Il rentra accompagné de ses camarades, puis prit un chemin différent. Un cinquième année lui avait parlé de l'entrée des cuisines. En arrivant devant, Black pointa un doigt vers un tableau représentant des fruits. Il chatouilla la poire, qui se tortilla, et révéla l'entrée de la cuisine.

Les elfes vinrent aussitôt à sa rencontre.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai un petit creux, vous pourriez me préparer un sandwich ? »

« Tout de suite maître Sirius. »

Les petites créatures s'affairèrent. Black commanda aussi un en-cas sucré. Les elfes lui amenèrent son casse-croûte, qu'il décida de manger sur place.

« C'est drôle …. j'ai encore faim. Comme si je n'avais rien mangé. » constata-t-il à la fin, une main sur le ventre.

« Nous pouvons vous donner autre chose, maître Sirius monsieur. »

« Je veux bien. Deux autres sandwich et du bacon plus des tartelettes. »

Un plateau lui fut remis une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Black emporta son petit repas. Tout en mangeant il s'interrogea. Il avait de plus en plus faim. Or il avait beau avaler toujours plus de nourriture, c'était comme s'il ne faisait rien. Bon il était en pleine croissance d'un autre côté se dit-il. Est-ce qu'on mangeait autant quand on grandissait ? Peut-être. En dehors de ça il allait bien. Lors du repas de ce soir, il se servit triple ration, sous le regard étonné de ses amis.

« Ben dis donc t'as un sacré coup de fourchette Sirius ! » s'étonna Peter.

« Écoute je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, mais j'ai tout le temps faim. » répondit Black en remplissant son assiette à ras bord.

« T'es enceinte ou quoi ? » fit James.

« Ahahaha. »

* * *

De leur côté, les professeurs organisèrent une petite ronde pour découvrir ce qui avait dévoré un tableau. Ils attendirent que les salles communes soient vides. Chacun alluma sa baguette puis se sépara des autres. Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa. Entre-temps, une silhouette surveillait la trajectoire d'un prof. Elle s'en alla ensuite côté opposé. Un peu plus bas, une autre personne venait.

La créature à l'étage s'arrêta.

« ... »

Un sourire étira les traits de son visage. Elle descendit souplement vers l'autre noctambule. Accroupie sur le sol, elle observa les alentours. Puis silencieuse et rapide elle rejoignit ce qui s'aventurait ici ce soir. Qui ou quoi que ce soit l'autre allait se faire repérer. Un professeur venait en effet sur sa droite. Vite elle sauta sur un mur et fila vers l'enseignant.

« Va ailleurs. » souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Le professeur obéit. Satisfaite, elle observa le noctambule. Il s'arrêta devant un tableau. Ceux d'à côté ne remarquèrent rien. Le noctambule fit demi-tour. La créature s'assura qu'il reparte sans encombres. Le jour suivant, le corps enseignant ne put que découvrir un nouveau tableau vide.

Plus haut, James attrapa ses lunettes.

_*Encore un rêve bizarre._* se dit-il.

Il se leva puis entreprit de s'habiller. Peut-être devrait-il chercher une signification à ces visions. Cela apparaissait souvent en cours d'histoire de la magie. Une quelconque entité souhaitait probablement lui faire passer un message. Mine de rien, cela le réveillait toutes les nuits. Il en avait un peu assez. Le Gryffondor retrouva ses amis autour de la table de sa maison. Sirius mangeait déjà une pleine assiette.

« Paraît qu'un autre tableau a été vidé cette nuit. » annonça Peter.

« Comment tu le sais ? » questionna Remus.

« Les Poufsouffles. Ils ont les oreilles qui traînent. »

« Voilà qui est bon à savoir. » commenta James.

« Dumbledore prévoit des protections sur chacun d'eux maintenant. Ils sont terrifiés, ça se comprends. »

En tout cas, le sujet commença à se répandre parmi les élèves dans la journée. Pour sa part, Sirius se décida à se rendre à l'infirmerie. Il voulait discuter de cette faim lancinante avec l'infirmière. Qui sait si ce n'était pas le symptôme de quelque chose de plus grave.

« Vous avez constamment faim? » répéta Pomfresh.

« J'ai beau manger comme quatre voire cinq, rien n'y fait. » ajouta Sirius.

« Mmmh, je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais rencontré cas pareil. Pas en pédiatrie du moins. Seules les femmes enceintes dévorent, et c'est bien normal. »

Sirius roula des yeux. Il était au courant maintenant. En tout cas, elle avait besoin d'effectuer des recherches. Le cas n'étant pas grave, elle renvoya l'élève à ses cours. Sur le chemin, Sirius se tint le ventre. Pas grave non, mais gênant ça c'était sûr. Aucun aliment ne semblait en mesure d'apaiser sa faim.

Tout à coup, un bruit de métal retentit. Une des peintures se mit à crier à plein poumons, bientôt relayée par d'autres. Le directeur accourut, avec quelques collègues. Les élèves pointèrent le nez à la porte des classes. Albus stoppa. Une armure … elle était tombée et s'était éparpillée sur le sol.

« Vide. »

La créature avait changé de cible. Et d'autres objets étaient en danger. Dumbledore se doutait que la chose n'allait pas se contenter longtemps de la même nourriture. Ce serait graduel. Il allait donc élargir le champ de protection aux armures. Et il le fit immédiatement. La vague de magie s'étala sur chaque armure. Il serait aussitôt averti si ce prédateur revenait à la charge. En attendant, interrogatoire des peintures.

« Je n'ai rien vu, juste entendu l'armure tomber. C'est ce qui m'a alerté. » dit la toile la plus proche.

Donc cette chose possédait un très bon camouflage. Son sortilège devrait toutefois la démasquer. Il ordonna à ses collègues de reprendre les cours. Si les élèves avaient des questions, qu'ils répondent qu'une enquête était en court. Le directeur soupira. Quelle histoire leur était encore tombée dessus ?

De retour à son bureau, il reprit la lecture de son courrier. Une enveloppe attira son attention. Tiens … voilà qui pourrait être utile. Il quitta aussitôt son bureau non sans laisser un mot d'absence à la gargouille.

Toutefois son absence ne fut pas sans conséquence. Le directeur était parti peu de temps, juste deux heures. Or à son retour, deux tableaux et trois armures avaient été victimes de ce qui s'était introduit à Poudlard.

* * *

« Aaaah. » fit la personne qui l'accompagnait sur le ton de la compréhension.

Minerva accourut lui rapporter les dernières nouvelles.

« Cette chose a passé vos sorts comme un rien, et pire, les a absorbés aussi ! »

« Rien d'étonnant à cela. » fit le visiteur.

La directrice des rouges et ors le regarda. Il paraissait aussi âge que le directeur. Vêtu d'un long habit violet, tenant une crosse de berger on ne voyait pas ses yeux.

« Minerva voici un ami, Tirénias. J'ai été informé de son passage dans notre contrée, et lui ai demandé son aide pour éclaircir ce mystère. » informa Albus.

Tirénias inclina la tête en guise de salut. On lui montra ensuite les victimes de ce qui avait infiltré les lieux.

« Je sais déjà de quoi il s'agit. Également que vous ne pourrez rien faire pour l'empêcher de continuer. » dit-il face à une des dernières armures au sol.

« Comment cela ? » s'inquiéta MgGonagall.

« Elle est trop forte pour vous. Par contre, évitez d'en parler comme d'une chose. Je mettrais cela sur le compte de votre ignorance. » reprit Tirénias.

« Tirénias nous ne pouvons pas laisser cette créature détruire nos objets. » intervint Dumbledore.

« Bien évidemment. Ce n'est pas dans mon intention. Il y a bien sûr un moyen d'éviter tout cela. »

« Pourriez-vous au moins nous dire de quoi il s'agit ? » questionna Minerva.

« A une seule condition non négociable. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Un serment inviolable. Pour tous ceux qui auront connaissance de ce que je vais vous révéler. » fit Tirénias en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Tant que ça ? » fit Dumbledore.

« Oui. Et je le répète ce n'est pas négociable. Il s'agit de quelque chose qui vous dépasse. »

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard. Ils prirent la décision d'accepter. Tirénias demanda à être dans un endroit isolé. Le bureau directorial fut donc le témoin de ce serment inviolable.

« Maintenant que vous avez prêté serment, je vais vous révéler ce qui se trame dans vos murs, par respect pour vous qui en êtes les usagers. » annonça Tirénias.

Il prit la peine de s'asseoir, ce que ses hôtes prirent comme le signe que les explications allaient être longues. Aussi firent-ils de même.

« Bien. J'ai tout de suite compris de quoi il s'agissait quand j'ai pénétré ce château. Vous avez une divinité dans vos murs, encore jeune. »


	3. Dieux et mortels

**La divinité se révèle et apprends la vérité. Ce n'est pas simple d'être né chez les immortels.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

« Une quoi ? » s'exclamèrent Albus et Minerva.

Ils avaient tout imaginé. Un fantôme, un sorcier ordinaire ou presque, une créature de la forêt interdite. Tout, sauf ça.

« Une divinité. En réalité ils sont plusieurs. Mais une seule vide vos objets de sa magie. Il faut savoir que les jeunes dieux en pleine croissance ont besoin de beaucoup de magie. C'est normalement la mère qui la leur fournit, avec un nectar spécial. Mais s'il s'avère qu'ils sont en contact avec, comme ici, alors ils la pomperont. Si l'on n'agit pas, il y a de bonnes chances que cette divinité absorbe toute la magie de Poudlard. » exposa Tirénias.

« Et les autres ? Vous en avez mentionné d'autres. » relança Minerva.

« Ils sont venus trouver leur semblable. Voyez-vous je suis le devin des dieux. J'ai énoncé quelques prophéties aux premiers d'entre eux au début des temps. Et récemment, j'en ai annoncé une autre. C'est la raison qui a conduit cette divinité ici. »

« Pouvez-nous dire de qui il s'agit ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Non. Mais ses semblables oui s'il l'ont découvert. »

De toute manière, il allait falloir que cette créature divine perdue rentre chez elle. Tirénias décida de retrouver les autres, qui étaient sans doute venues ici après leur congénère. Il se leva. Les cours allaient s'achever. Albus lui demanda s'il ne craignait pas que les enfants le voit. Cependant le devin avait prévu le coup. Seul lui, Minerva et les autres dieux le verrait. Il arpenta tranquillement les couloirs, évitant le flot d'étudiants sans la moindre difficulté. Puis il s'arrêta en plein milieu. Les jeunes ne le remarquaient pas, déviant sans même s'en rendre compte leur trajectoire quand ils risquaient de le bousculer. Il attendit pendant plusieurs minutes.

Plus loin, James remarqua Anna qui semblait le fixer. Elle tendit une main vers lui. Laureen et Emeric étaient à ses côtés.

« Les voici. » lança Tirénias.

Dans cette mer d'adolescents, seuls trois d'entre eux se détachaient. Ils ne bougeaient pas, regardant droit devant eux. Une autre tête émergea du lot, le directeur pouvait la distinguer avec sa haute taille. Une main se posa dans celle d'Anna. Elle referma, puis l'amena jusqu'à Tirénias.

« Et voici notre divinité perdue. » annonça le vénérable.

« Quoi ? C'est Sirius Black ? » fit Minerva.

Que qui ? Quoi qu'est-ce même ? C'était pourtant bien lui qui s'était approché. Il tenait toujours la main d'Anna. James l'avait peut-être vue mais il l'avait signalé aux autres. Sirius n'avait pu s'empêcher alors d'aller vers elle.

« Tu dois avoir faim. Viens avec moi. » dit Anna.

Elle l'entraîna à l'extérieur sans le lâcher, puis tourna à un angle du château. Les adultes suivirent. Tirénias leur demanda de patienter à l'écart.

« Hébé ! » appela Anna.

Un éclair tomba du ciel, dévoilant une femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Elle sourit gentiment au quatuor d'enfants. Blonde, elle portait une robe rose pâle.

« Bonjour mes petits dieux tout choux tout mignons tout beaux ! » lança-t-elle gaiement.

« Mes quoi ? » releva Black.

Elle avança vers Anna et lui.

« Donne-lui de quoi se nourrir s'il te plaît Hébé. »

La femme tendit aussitôt une coupe d'or à Sirius.

« Cela va apaiser ta faim. Bois. » conseilla Anna.

Sirius baissa les yeux vers la coupe. Un liquide nacré marbré de violet s'y trouvait. L'odeur qui en émanait mit l'eau à la bouche de Black. Il porta sans plus attendre la coupe à ses lèvres et but. Aaaah quel bienfait ! Enfin il sentait sa faim diminuer.

« Hmmm c'est rudement bon ! » commenta-t-il.

« Un peu que ça l'est mon chou ! Tiens, prends-en encore. » dit Hébé.

Elle tendit un pichet d'argent incrusté de saphir autour du goulot, remplissant de nouveau la coupe. Black but avec délectation.

« Et vous mes choupinets ? Vous avez de quoi faire ? » questionna Hébé.

« Nos provisions nous suffisent, merci. » répondit Emeric.

« Bien. Dans ce cas je rentre ! »

Nouvel éclair, et la femme s'en alla emportant avec elle la coupe de Sirius. Tirénias s'avança alors suivi du directeur et de la directrice des rouges et ors.

* * *

« Ravi de voir que tu as retrouvé ton grand-cousin, Rhéania. » dit-il.

« Je n'y serais pas arrivée sans Nadjatep, c'est elle qui l'a repéré. » répondit la brune.

« Euh excusez-moi, intervint Black. Je ne pense pas avoir de petite-cousine. Mes cousines sont toutes trop jeunes, de même que les cousins. »

« Et pourtant c'est possible. Mon vrai nom pour commencer n'est pas Anna mais Rhéania. Je suis la petite-fille du dieu des mers Poséidon, fille de la déesse Triton. » répondit Anna.

Sirius cligna des yeux. Comment ça une déesse ? La brune tendit alors un bras sur le côté. Une lumière l'enveloppa totalement. Lorsqu'elle disparut, la jeune fille était vêtue d'une robe blanche d'une seule pièce, sans manche et fendue sur un côté, un peu lâche par endroit.

« Et mes amis sont eux aussi des enfants de dieux. » reprit Anna alias Rhéania.

Ils changèrent également d'apparence. Le plus marquant fut Laureen.

« Je suis Nadjatep, fille de la déesse chat Bastet, égyptienne. » dit-elle.

Elle avait une tête de chat aux yeux verts, une fourrure tachetée, des vêtements transparents ainsi que des bijoux en or.

« Moi c'est Aménix, fils de Taranis dieu celte. Ou gaulois comme ça vous arrange. » dit le garçon.

Il était d'ailleurs vêtu comme l'un d'eux : des braies noires, un gilet en peau de mouton et un casque en fer. Ses cheveux étaient longs et tressés devant.

« Mais … euh … je ne comprends pas. » bafouilla Black.

« Toi tu es le fils de la Titanide Dioné, un fils de Zeus. » répondit Rhéania en croisant les bras.

« Ahaha c'est très drôle vraiment. » lança Sirius ironique.

« Nous sommes sérieux, tu es l'un des nôtres. Preuve en est que tu as bu du nectar et de l'ambroisie que t'as donné Hébé. C'est mortel pour les hommes, seuls les dieux peuvent en boire. D'ailleurs, tu n'as plus faim non ? » répondit Aménix.

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était vrai, pour la première fois depuis des semaines il était rassasié. Il ne souvenait d'ailleurs pas que ça lui soit jamais arrivé. Il avait toujours connu un petit creux qui restait après chaque repas. Ce n'est que récemment que cela était devenu important.

« Tu ne te souviens pas non plus avoir été disons … te promener dans les couloirs quand tu avais trop faim ? » ajouta Nadjatep.

Ses absences ! Sirius se rappelait avoir des trous de mémoires et d'être incapable de se situer à certains moments de la journée. Il leva un regard mi-étonné mi-inquiet vers Rhéania.

« Quand ta faim devenait insoutenable, ton instinct divin prenait le dessus et trouvait de la nourriture pour toi. De la magie en l'occurrence. » dit-elle.

« Tu veux dire que … les tableaux vides et les armures c'était moi ?! » s'écria-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. Sirius sentit ses jambes chanceler. Il … il était un … un dieu ? Mais pourtant ses parents … son frère …

« Non ce n'est pas possible … » souffla-t-il.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce n'est pas dramatique comme nouvelle au contraire. Ce n'est pas comme si nous t'avions annoncé que tu étais un démon. » reprit Rhéania en le prenant par le bras pour le soutenir.

Tirénias choisit ce moment pour avancer. Il rappela à la jeune déesse qu'elle devait préciser une chose importante à son grand-cousin. Rhéania fit apparaître une chaise dans laquelle elle déposa Sirius. Elle se mit ensuite face à lui, sur un tabouret.

« Écoute-moi bien, car c'est là que ça se complique. Si tu t'es retrouvé dans une famille terrestre, c'est parce que tu es recherché. Par un autre dieu. Il se nomme Arès et c'est ton grand frère. Un de tes frères. Il incarne le dieu de la guerre dans tout ce qu'elle a de plus mauvais. Tirénias ici présent a prédit qu'un fils de Zeus pourrait le vaincre une fois pour toute, et même le détruire. Il a obtenu de savoir par le biais d'un Titan qui serait la mère de cet enfant. Ta vraie mère. Comme elle n'était pas assez puissante elle a choisi de te cacher sur terre. Parmi des gens ayant des pouvoirs, un minimum pour assurer ta survie. » révéla-t-elle en lui prenant une main.

Sirius se sentit oppressé. Cela faisait bien trop d'informations, trop d'émotions en même temps. Il était un dieu grec pourchassé par un autre qui voulait la guerre … la guerre ! Les cauchemars de James ! Si ça se trouve ils se trompaient. Il leur en parla.

« Non c'est bien toi le fils de Dioné. Ton camarade a seulement eu l'écho de ce qui se passera si jamais Arès répands la guerre dans le monde des hommes. Vous êtes très proches, ce n'est qu'un ricochet de ta destinée qui l'a atteint. » fit Aménix.

Sirius inspira, serrant la main de Rhéania.

« Mes parents. Je veux voir mes parents. Je veux qu'ils m'expliquent ! » demanda-t-il.

« Nous y allons. » dit Rhéania.

Elle se leva. Puis tous deux disparurent dans un éclair.

« Eh bien ! Quel rebondissement. » dit Dumbledore.

« Qui aurait pensé que notre école accueillerait des divinités. » ajouta Minerva en regardant le ciel.

« Nous ne vous troublerons pas plus longtemps. Si jamais Arès découvre où se cache son frère il viendra et détruira ce lieu. Ainsi que tout ceux qui s'y trouvent. » fit Nadjatep.

* * *

Dans le manoir familial, les parents de Sirius eurent la surprise de voir débarquer leur aîné avec une jeune fille dans un éclair. Il leur jeta un regard empli d'appréhension. Eux seuls décideraient de son crédit à l'histoire de Rhéania.

« Sirius ? » fit sa mère.

« Es-tu … vraiment ma mère ? » lâcha-t-il.

Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il aurait voulu entamer le sujet. Il aurait dû commencer par leur présenter Rhéania et leur expliquer ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre. Mais il était si bouleversé qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'ordonner ses pensées. De son côté, une ombre passa dans le visage aristocratique de la sorcière. Rhéania décida de prendre les choses en main.

« Je suis parente avec celle qui l'a déposé chez vous. Dites-lui la vérité, il ne sert plus à rien de mentir. »

La mère de Sirius prit une inspiration puis soupira.

« Non. Je ne suis pas ta mère biologique. »

Rhéania dut une nouvelle fois soutenir son cousin.

« Nous t'avons trouvé sur le pas de notre porte il y a douze ans de cela. A cette époque nous ne parvenions pas à avoir un héritier. Nous pensions qu'un sang-mêlé ou un sang-de-bourbe t'avait abandonné, et nous nous apprêtions à te confier à Ste Mangouste. Mais tu as émis une sorte de lumière, ce qui nous a convaincu que tu ne pouvais être d'un sang impur. Et il faut bien l'avouer, tu étais un bébé exceptionnellement beau. Finalement nous t'avons gardé. Tu as manifesté dès lors des signes d'activité magique ce qui nous a conforté dans notre idée. » expliqua-t-elle.

Sirius était choqué. Ils ne l'avaient gardé non pas par compassion, mais parce qu'il correspondait à leurs préjugés idiots.

« Son sang est en effet plus pur que le vôtre ne le sera jamais. Je trouve personnellement cette idée totalement ridicule. » intervint Rhéania.

« Et qui es-tu pour nous parler ainsi ? » s'indigna la mère de Sirius.

« Une déesse. La petite-cousine de Sirius au passage. C'est donc lui aussi un dieu, ce qui explique sa lumière quand il était bébé. »

Sirius vit les yeux de sa mère adoptive s'arrondir de surprise. Nul doute qu'elle devait se sentir fière d'avoir élevé un dieu. Mais ce n'était pas la fierté ordinaire d'une mère, non c'était l'orgueil d'une caste qui se croyait supérieure à tout le reste. Elle devait se prendre pour une élue. Sa vraie mère savait-elle chez qui elle avait déposé son fils ?

« Il est temps de choisir Sirius. Si tu veux voir ta véritable mère je te conduirais à elle. Si non, je te ramènerais à Poudlard et je partirais. Mais souviens-toi d'une chose : Arès lui n'abandonnera ni n'oubliera pas. Tu auras beau lui dire que tu n'es pas intéressé, il ne prendra aucun risque. » annonça Rhéania.

Black la regarda un long moment. Il se rendit compte qu'il lui tenait toujours la main. Ce contact le rassurait. Rhéania l'épaulait dans cette épreuve, elle l'avait montré en l'empêchant de tomber à la renverse, avait accédé à sa demande de voir ceux qu'ils croyait être de son sang. Et elle avait sans doute raison au sujet du dieu de la guerre. Sirius regarda ensuite ses parents. Nul émotion ne passa sur leur visage, nulle crainte qu'il ne parte pour de bon. Rien. Il se souvint de leur intolérance vis-à-vis de moins nobles qu'eux, de leur rigidité. Il prit une inspiration.

« Conduis-moi dans ma vraie famille. » dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Il n'entendit que le tonnerre. La seconde d'après il se trouvait devant une pyramide.

« Voilà nous y sommes. Ta mère loge chez la déesse Isis. Je vais la prévenir que tu es là. » annonça Rhéania.

Elle le lâcha pour se précipiter vers la pyramide. Aussitôt, une chape de plomb tomba sur les épaules du jeune. Il se sentit seul face à quelque chose d'immense, d'incroyable et impensable. Sans force, sans soutien. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ? Il serra ses bras autour de lui. Soudain, une femme parut. Elle était visiblement émue. Ses vêtements étaient en lin blanc, mais dans une coupe différente de ceux de Rhéania. Sans doute s'était-elle mise à la mode locale. Elle avança vers Sirius. Il remarqua qu'elle possédait les même traits que lui. Sa chevelure était brune également.

* * *

« Mon fils ! Mon petit. Comme tu as grandi et comme tu es devenu beau. » dit-elle en prenant son visage en coupe.

Elle l'étreignit ensuite. Sirius fut étonné par ce geste. Quand l'autre l'avait-elle serré contre elle ? Jamais en fait. Il n'y avait aucune effusion chez les Black. Le paraître avant tout.

« Sirius je te présente ta mère Dioné. » intervint Rhéania.

« Sirius, c'est un beau prénom. Je n'ai hélas pas eu le temps de t'en donner un, mais celui-ci me convient tout à fait. De toute manière, je ne t'aurais pas forcé à en choisir un autre. » reprit Dioné.

Sirius sentit un petit sourire fleurir sur son visage. Visiblement les dieux étaient plus coulants que les sorciers sang-purs. Dioné l'invita ensuite à entrer chez Isis. La déesse égyptienne vint d'ailleurs faire sa connaissance. Elle était très belle, porteuse d'une robe fine comme celle de Dioné, sans manches. Sur sa tête se trouvait une sorte de casque dont la moitié était un oiseau, l'autre un poisson. Ses yeux noirs étaient ourlés de khôl noir dont un trait prolongeait l'œil sur le côté.

« Bonjour fils de Dioné. Mon nom est Isis la magicienne, épouse du dieu Osiris qui règne sur le monde souterrain. Bienvenue dans ton monde. » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Merci grande déesse. » dit-il hésitant.

Il ignorait comment s'adresser à ce genre de créature, ni comment ils se parlaient entre eux. La déesse parut toutefois approuver sa réponse. Isis les conduisit ensuite à travers un palais magnifique jusqu'à une pièce où se trouvait un bassin. Sirius fut invité à s'asseoir sur une pile de coussins.

« Re-coucou fils de Zeus maoouw. » entendit-il.

« Nadjatep ! » fit Sirius.

La fille de Bastet vint pratiquement se pelotonner contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur ses mollets.

Un plateau de boissons et de fruits furent apportés. Sirius fut servi.

« Bien. Le temps des réponses est venu. Que désires-tu savoir mon fils ? » demanda Dioné.

« Euh … eh bien je ne sais pas par où commencer. » avoua le jeune dieu.

« Prends ton temps. » lança Isis avant de boire.

Ce qu'il fit durant un instant.

« Arès. Comment vais-je arriver à le vaincre ? Je n'ai aucune expérience, j'ai tout juste douze ans. »

« Douze ans terrestres en effet. Pour nous autres dieux, cela ne fait que quelques heures. » corrigea Isis.

« Hein ? Mais pourtant je … mon corps …. »

« Ne te compare pas aux mortels. Nous fonctionnons différemment. Nous pouvons avoir l'air d'enfants ou d'adultes à volonté. A titre d'exemple, ta sœur Athéna est sorti du corps de ton père Zeus adulte. Et Hermès n'avait qu'un jour lorsqu'il a débuté ses tours. L'âge ne nous importe pas. Il est bien sûr meilleur pour des raisons de charisme et de prestance de prendre une apparence d'adulte. » intervint Dioné.

Mouais, voilà qui ne répondait pas vraiment à la question de Sirius.

« Pour en revenir à mon grand-oncle, tu ne seras pas seul à l'affronter. Je viendrais avec toi. » informa Rhéania.

« Mwaaw aussi. Si Isis me le permets bien entendu. » intervint Nadjatep.

« Je le permets. Si une nuisance comme Arès peut disparaître ... » fit Isis.

« Aménix en sera sûrement aussi. » ajouta Rhéania.

« Mais de quels pouvoirs je dispose au juste ? » reprit Sirius.

« Tu en as hérité certains de tes parents, le reste te sera propre certainement plus tard, une fois que auras vaincu Arès. Vu que je suis une Titanide, tu dois posséder la force des Titans. Je gère aussi la fertilité agricole donc tu peux peut-être agir sur la terre. » informa Dioné.

La force des Titans, ça c'était bon à prendre. Au passage, Rhéania devait la posséder aussi, vu comme elle l'avait soulevé de terre une fois. Sirius posa des questions sur sa généalogie. Rhéania lui montra un parchemin dessus. Il s'avéra qu'elle était plutôt casse-tête. Grâce à l'immortalité toutefois, il comprit pourquoi il était possible que Rhéania soit sa petite-cousine. Zeus son père était un coureur de jupons et avait eu une nombreuse descendance. Dont Hébé qui lui avait donné du nectar.

« Elle est la fille d'Héra et symbolise l'éternelle jeunesse. Elle peut l'accorder mais ne l'a jamais fait. En revanche, elle a la charge de nous fournir le nectar et l'ambroisie, que tu connais déjà. » précisa Rhéania.

« Ah d'accord. Et toi tu portes un prénom tiré de ma grand-mère. Rhéa. »

« Exact. »

« Et tu contrôles quoi ? »

« L'eau. »

Il hocha la tête. Les déesses décidèrent de le laisser seul un moment, afin qu'il assimile tout ce qu'on venait de lui révéler. Ainsi, Isis le conduisit à une luxueuse chambre. Les meubles étaient dans le bois le plus fin, qu'on ne devait pas trouver sur terre. Les bibelots étaient pour la plupart en or incrustés de pierres précieuses, avec un or qui luisait doucement. Les murs étaient couvert de dessins multicolores représentant les dieux, les pharaons et leur peuple, de hiéroglyphes. Les rideaux étaient faits en un tissu transparent. Sirius vint jusqu'à la porte fenêtre du fond, écarta le tissu qui parut flotter dans la brise, puis sortit sur le balcon.

Devant lui un immense jardin verdoyant, ainsi qu'un bassin. Il appuya son menton sur ses mains, croisées sur la rambarde. Un dieu. Il était un dieu. C'était fou, c'était dingue, c'était inimaginable. Ceux qu'il avait prit pour sa famille ne l'étaient pas. D'un côté, vu leur mentalité ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Mais qu'allait-il devenir ? Il avait des amis sur terre. Des repères. Ici, il allait devoir affronter un sinistre personnage qui menaçait de ravager le monde.

« _Un peu comme les sorciers avec l'autre tache. _» songea-t-il.

Un point dont Sirius ne s'était guère soucié jusqu'à présent. Et dont il pourrait encore moins se préoccuper dorénavant. Il soupira.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » entendit-il.

Sirius sursauta puis se retourna.

« Rhéania ! »

La jeune déesse sortit à son tour puis vint se mettre face à lui. Elle le scruta un moment de ses profonds yeux noirs. Si le jeune avait pu imaginer ce qu'elle était … en tout cas, cela expliquait la fascination des élèves pour elle et ses deux amis.

« Oh je … je ne sais pas encore. Tout ça est si … »

« Soudain ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer le bouleversement que tu subis. Moi j'ai toujours su qui j'étais. J'ai grandi parmi les dieux nos semblables. Je sais tout ce qu'il y savoir sur eux, sur leur pouvoirs. Et c'est sur toi, qui ignore tout et qui est encore si jeune, que l'on place un tel fardeau. » précisa Rhéania.

Elle venait de résumer toute sa pensée et son ressenti. Il baissa les yeux.

« Tu ne sera pas seul. N'oublie jamais ça. » ajouta-t-elle.

Sirius lui adressa un petit sourire, puis la remercia de sa compréhension. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers le jardin, où passèrent quelques oiseaux aux longues pattes. Sirius se redressa puis se tourna vers Rhéania.

« Je voudrais rentrer. A Poudlard. » dit-il.

« Fort bien. »

Elle communiqua par la pensée le souhait de son fils à Dioné, afin qu'ils n'aient pas l'air de partir comme des voleurs. La Titanide accepta ce choix. Rhéania donna la main à Sirius, et ils disparurent dans un éclair.


	4. Un dieu à Pouldard

**Sirius est au courant de sa véritable nature. Il va donc commencer à apprendre à s'en servir.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

« Hé Sirius ! »

James, suivi de Peter et Rémus accouraient vers lui. Sirius les regarda venir avec affection.

« Où t'étais passé mon vieux ? T'as disparu comme ça d'un coup. » fit James.

« Euh … c'est … très compliqué les gars. » commença-t-il incertain.

De quelle manière allait-il leur annoncer sa véritable nature ? Ils allaient croire qu'il leur faisait une blague.

« _Libre à toi de leur dire ou non. _» perçut-il.

La voix de Rhéania, dans sa tête ! Voilà qui était nouveau.

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je parti ? » questionna l'ancien Black.

« Trois jours. » annonça Remus.

« Quoi ? »

« _Notre temps est différent, ne l'oublie pas. Ou plutôt nous n'en avons pas. _» rappela sa congénère.

Misère. Histoire de tout faciliter. Sirius prit une inspiration, puis avança vers ses camarades qu'il entraîna avec lui. Ils remontèrent dans leur dortoir. Rhéania avait tourné les talons dès lors que son cousin avait marché vers les mortels. Elle le laissait prendre les choses en main. Une fois là-haut, Sirius expliqua toute son affaire. Il vit le visage de ses amis prendre une expression d'étonnement croissant. Cela en devenait comique tant ils avaient l'air ahuris.

« Un dieu ? Non mais tu crois quand même pas qu'on va avaler ça ? » s'étonna James.

Mais si, essayez c'est pas mauvais. Sirius savait qu'il leur faudrait une preuve. Mais laquelle ? Ses pouvoirs ? Il ne les contrôlait pas. Si jamais il pouvait comme son père balancer des éclairs, il risquait de griller ses amis. Alors quoi ? Sirius réfléchit. Cela devait être indiscutable. Peut-être que s'ils le voyaient sous sa forme divine … ah non, ça c'était dangereux parait-il. Sans compter qu'il ne savait pas encore comment s'y prendre.

«_ Rhéania ! Dis-moi comment je peux convaincre mes amis de ma nature sans les blesser ? _» appela-t-il mentalement.

« _Aaaah tu apprends vite fils de Zeus ! C'est simple, tu peux émettre une lumière. Ce n'est pas trop dangereux, mais vas-y doucement. Si elle es trop forte tu risques de leur brûler les yeux et les rendre aveugle. _» avertit sa nièce.

« _D'accord. Comment je fais ? _» interrogea encore Sirius.

« _Concentre-toi. Laisse ta nature divine remonter à la surface. N'aie pas peur. Sois seulement toi-même. _»

Sirius ferma les yeux. Se sentir un dieu, ce qu'il était réellement. Un être immortel aux pouvoirs immenses. Le fils du dieu du tonnerre. Le jeune sentit une grande énergie remonter comme un flot. Là.

« Wow ! » entendit-il.

C'était la voix de James. Et s'il était si surpris, c'est que le Gryffondor devait avoir réussi. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda ses mains. Elles brillaient doucement, tout comme le reste de son corps.

« Ça marche ! » s'exclama-t-il ravi.

Il leva la tête vers ses amis. Remus leva un doigt vers lui.

« Comment tu fais ça ? » demanda-t-il stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait.

« Je vous l'ai dit. Je suis un dieu. Aucun sorcier ni mortel ne peut briller de la sorte. »

Ils l'observèrent. La lumière qui émanait de lui était douce, pas agressive, ni trop forte. En dehors de ce nouvel aspect, Sirius demeurait le même.

« Alors t'es vraiment … une divinité ? » fit Peter.

Sirius acquiesça. Sa lumière disparut. Il espéra malgré tout que cette nouvelle n'allait pas mettre de la distance entre lui et eux. Les sorciers n'avaient pas de religion, toutefois ils savaient pertinemment que ce genre de créature les dépassait de loin. Sirius leur expliqua ensuite ce qui l'attendait : une joyeuse rencontre avec son grand-frère. Il n'avait toutefois pas encore pris sa décision, et comptait rester au collège le temps de rassembler ses idées. Les trois jeunes hochèrent la tête. Remus fut mis au courant de la nature de Laureen quand son camarade aborda cet aspect des choses. Ah … pas étonnant qu'elle lui aie plu. Mais là il visait franchement trop haut. C'était plus que la médaille d'or olympique ça. C'était le titre planétaire. Bref. Ce point étant éclairci, il fallut bien retourner à une certaine routine.

N'empêche que ce n'était pas simple à accepter. Bon ce n'était pas comme si Sirius avait été choisi pour détruire l'humanité. Mais savoir ce qu'il était et que ça existait … de quoi était-il capable ? Qu'allait-il faire une fois son histoire avec cet Arès réglée ? Allait-il d'ailleurs réussir ? Pourraient-ils rester amis ? Ne devrait-il pas rentrer chez les siens ? Tant de questions. De leur côté, les enseignants qui étaient au courant pour lui avaient également remarqué son retour. Ils étaient aussi perdus que les trois Gryffondors. Que devaient-ils bien pouvoir enseigner à un dieu ? Ils s'interrogeaient aussi sur la manière dont il convenait de le traiter à présent. Car Sirius était diamétralement différent de tous les élèves qu'ils avaient pu avoir jusqu'à alors.

Minerva espérait qu'il n'allait pas prendre la grosse tête. Parce que bon, elle doutait d'être de taille face à un dieu, fut-il jeune. En tout cas le problème des objets dévorés était réglé. Rhéania avait informé les professeurs qu'elle avait renouvelé sa provision de nectar en vue de la partager avec Sirius. Elle procéderait plus tard à une réhabilitation de ce qui avait été pris avec son parent. En attendant, autant rester naturelle. Du reste, rien de notable ne se produisit les premiers jours qui suivirent ce retour. Sirius ne semblait pas changé d'une virgule. Quoique … il avait avait l'air rêveur et plus sage.

Selon le directeur, qui tenait cette information de Rhéania, Sirius était perdu. Il ne s'était pas encore fait à sa nature, ce qui expliquait son calme du moment. Bien, pourvu que ça dure. Croyez-vous ?

* * *

« De l'air Pettigrow ! File dans les jupes de ces crétins que tu appelles amis avant que je m'énerve, face de rat ! » lança un Serpentard du nom de Rosier.

Peter n'osa pas répondre. Rosier venait de le saisir par le col.

« Lâche-le. » fit une voix glacée.

« Tiens. Voici le traître à sa maison. » se moqua Rosier.

« Le quoi ? » reprit Sirius entre ses dents.

« T'as très bien entendu. Tu aurais dû être à Serpentard, et non pas chez ces stupides Gryffondors amoureux des moldus. Ta famille ne l'a pas spécialement bien prit, ils pensent que c'est toi qui l'a choisi ainsi. »

« Ma famille n'a plus son mot à dire dans quoi que ce soit. Maintenant lâche Peter ou tu auras affaire à moi. » avertit Sirius.

« Ooooh voyez-vous ça le chaton s'énerve ! C'est la bagarre que tu cherches Black ? Tu vas être servi, sale traître. » sourit Rosier.

Il lâcha Pettigrow d'un mouvement sec. Ses amis derrière sortirent leur baguette. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ce Rosier ! Toujours à s'en prendre aux faibles, à ceux qui n'étaient pas de son milieu, à se croire si supérieur à cause de son sang soit disant pur ! Sirius sentit la rage remonter en lui. Maudits sang-purs ! Bande de crétins imbus et ignorants ! Comme ses parents ! Comme le reste de sa famille ! Toutes ces années où il avait dû suivre les consignes strictes, l'étiquette rigide, les soirées mondaines et hypocrites affluèrent. Sans parler de la tension des derniers jours. Un hurlement sortit de la gorge de Sirius, en même temps qu'une onde de choc qui se répandit dans tout le couloir.

Les Serpentards la prirent de plein fouet. Ils s'écrasèrent contre les murs et au sol. La pierre reçut de profonds impacts, s'écroula par endroit et fut perforée ailleurs. Les statues ou armures qui se trouvaient là furent brisées. Le sol fut ravagé. Fou de rage, Sirius marcha vers Rosier, qui peinait à se relever. Il le saisit par le cou, le souleva sans effort. Les pieds du sorciers ne touchaient le sol que par la pointe.

« Espèce de rebut de l'humanité ! Vermine humaine ! » siffla Sirius en serrant sa poigne.

Rosier était effrayé. Comment avait-il pu causer autant de dégâts sans baguette ? Les yeux de son interlocuteur étaient devenus étrangement brillants, comme ceux d'un chat.

« Sirius ! »

Rhéania. Elle se tenait derrière lui à quelques, sortie d'on ne sait où.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait ! » dit-elle d'une voix sévère.

Sirius arrondit les yeux. Tout autour de lui était détruit. Il remarqua alors Peter, inconscient sur le sol.

« Pete ! » s'exclama Sirius.

Il lâcha aussitôt Rosier, qui tomba sur les fesses. Le Gryffondor souleva la tête de son ami. Peter avait un filet de sang au coin des lèvres. Il n'entendit pas les enseignants arriver, pas plus que les commentaires de ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène. Sirius se tourna vers Rhéania.

« Je ne voulais … pas lui … je ne voulais pas le blesser. » gémit-il.

Sa petite-cousine s'approcha, s'accroupit puis ausculta Peter.

« Il va bien. Il est juste assommé par l'impact. » annonça-t-elle.

« Je suis un vrai danger ! » se désespéra Sirius.

Il leva la tête. Les autres élèves affichaient des mines choquées. Même ses propres amis. Black lâcha doucement Peter, se releva, puis tourna les talons pour s'enfuir.

« Sirius ! » appela James.

« Laissez-le. Occupez-vous plutôt de votre camarade. » dit Rhéania.

Elle partit dans la direction prise par Sirius. Ce dernier était sortit du collège, et courait à une vitesse non humaine vers la forêt. Il la traversa à moitié avant de s'arrêter près d'un gros chêne, le souffle court par ce qui venait de se passer. Il venait de blesser un de ses amis. Il aurait pu le tuer. Lui ou un autre innocent qui se serait trouvé à proximité. Le jeune homme s'adossa contre l'arbre, puis se laissa glisser au sol. Il appuya la tête sur ses bras croisés.

« Eh bien, voilà qui est fort inattendu. »

Sirius releva la tête, pour découvrir un centaure blond devant lui.

« Je ne pensais pas voir cela un jour. Un dieu dans la forêt. » sourit-il.

« Comment savez-vous ce que je suis ? » s'étonna Black.

« Toute créature magique ayant une once de bon sens sait qui vous êtes. Je me nomme Firenze, enchanté et honoré de faire votre connaissance, jeune dieu. » expliqua le centaure.

Il mit une main sur la poitrine, puis s'inclina devant Sirius.

« Euh … ravi de vous connaître Firenze, mon nom est Sirius. »

Il se leva et serra la main de la créature.

« Je vois que vous êtes perdu. Comment puis-je vous servir, votre divinité ? » questionna Firenze.

« Eh bien, si vous connaissez un endroit où je puisse m'enfermer à vie, je suis preneur. » répondit amèrement Sirius.

Firenze afficha un léger étonnement.

« Je ne connais aucun endroit sur terre susceptible de contenir un dieu. En revanche, notre ancien pourra peut-être vous aider. » proposa Firenze.

« Votre ancien ? »

« Oui. Il est le plus sage de la forêt. Venez. »

Firenze s'éloigna. Sirius décida de le suivre, sa curiosité éveillée. Quelle aide ce vieux centaure pourrait-il bien lui apporter ? La solution pour que tout redevienne comme avant ? Ils marchèrent un long moment dans les bois. Firenze le conduisit à l'endroit où se réunissait son troupeau, une petite clairière. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

* * *

« Que fais-tu Firenze ? Tu amènes un humain parmi nous ? » demanda l'un d'entre eux, brun comme la nuit.

« Ce n'est pas un humain Bane. Regarde-le bien. » répondit sereinement Firenze, sans pour autant s'arrêter.

Il y eut des murmures de surprise parmi les centaures. Bane posa immédiatement le poing sur l'épaule et inclina la tête.

« Veuillez pardonner mon impudence, monseigneur. »

« C'est rien. » répondit Sirius, que toute cette attention commençait à gêner.

Il rattrapa Firenze, qui le conduisit près d'une cascade. Là, un centaure grisonnant se tenait allongé sur une pierre plate, les mains reposant sur un bâton. Il tourna des yeux cuivrés vers les visiteurs.

« Oh. Mais qu'as-tu trouvé là Firenze. » constata-t-il.

« Bonjour sage Hypérius. »

Hypérius bascula en avant de manière à s'appuyer sur son bâton, qui l'aida à se lever. Il salua le nouveau venu de la même manière que les autres.

« C'est un honneur de vous avoir parmi nous, jeune dieu. Prenez place je vous prie. » dit-il d'une voix grave mais rassurante.

Sirius avança puis s'assit sur un rocher en face du centaure. Ce dernier reprit ensuite sa place.

« Alors, puis-je m'enquérir de la raison qui vous a conduit dans notre modeste forêt ? » interrogea Hypérius.

« Le hasard. Je n'ai pas fait attention où j'allais. » répondit Sirius.

« Hm hm. Pardonnez mon insolence, mais je vous sens inquiet et perdu monseigneur. » continua Hypérius.

« Eh bien, je suis un dieu c'est vrai, mais je l'ai appris tout récemment. Ainsi que la tâche que je devrais accomplir. De fait, je ne contrôle pas mes pouvoirs dont j'ignore tout et là … j'ai perdu le contrôle. » avoua Sirius en fermant les yeux.

« Je vois. Racontez-moi cela, que je sache en quoi vous aider. » demanda Hypérius.

Sirius lui narra par le menu ce qui venait de se produire. Sa colère, ses conséquences. La bataille qui approchait. Son incertitude. Il est parfois plus simple de se confier à des inconnus. L'aspect de sage et de bienveillance qui émanait d'Hypérius l'incitaient à la confidence. Du reste, celui-ci écouta patiemment, hochant la tête de temps à autre.

« N'importe qui serait perdu à votre place. Votre cousine Rhéania l'a très bien comprit. Elle sera un soutien non négligeable dans votre quête. Pour ce qui vient de se produire, c'est regrettable en effet. Toutefois, l'essentiel est la leçon que vous allez tirer de cet événement. Qu'est-ce que cela vous a appris ? » fit Hypérius à la fin du récit.

« Que je suis un danger public. » répliqua Sirius.

« C'est exact. Prétendre qu'un dieu n'est pas dangereux est inconscience et ignorance. Toutefois, c'est principalement dû à votre manque de maîtrise. Une fois que vous aurez appris à connaître vos pouvoirs, vous pourrez les contrôler et par extension, vous contrôler. Parlez-moi à présent de votre ascendance, cela devrait nous aider à y voir plus clair. » l'encouragea Hypérius.

« D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, je suis le fils de la titanide Dioné et du dieu Zeus. »

« Le roi des dieux. Il manipule le tonnerre. Vous avez peut-être hérité de cette caractéristique. Mon conseil est de trouver un endroit où vous pourrez vous entraîner sans danger. Retournez également voir Isis, afin de trouver un professeur de combat. Vous en aurez grand besoin face à Arès. »

Pendant ce temps-là, Rhéania arriva près des centaures. Ces derniers se turent à son approche.

« Nobles centaures. » dit-elle en passant.

Ils s'écartèrent et s'inclinèrent. La déesse arriva près de l'endroit où se tenait Sirius et Hypérius. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux.

« Il est temps pour vous de rentrer jeune seigneur. J'espère que la réussite sera vôtre. » conclut le centaure.

« Je l'espère aussi. Merci beaucoup pour vos conseils, Hypérius. »

Sirius se leva et rejoignit Rhéania. Il salua les centaures au passage, notamment Firenze. Sur le chemin du retour, Sirius garda le silence. Il ne demanda pas à Rhéania comment elle l'avait retrouvé. Elle devait le savoir c'est tout. En tout cas, Hypérius avait raison : il allait devoir s'entraîner s'il ne voulait pas qu'un désastre comme celui de tout à l'heure se reproduire. Parlant de ça, comment ses camarades allaient-ils réagir ? Les rumeurs devaient aller bon train. Le château fut en vue. Sirius appréhenda d'y retourner.

« Rhéania ... »

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

« Tout le monde doit se douter que je ne suis pas tout à fait comme les autres. » dit-il.

« C'est certain. Mais rien ne t'oblige à leur répondre. »

« Ouais t'as raison. Au moins je suis sûr que Rosier va se tenir tranquille. »

Ils entrèrent au château. Effectivement, Sirius sentit les regards braqués sur lui. Dire qu'il y a quelque temps, c'était parce que lui et ses amis commençaient à être populaires. Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé. Tout était tellement différent à présent. Rhéania semblait imperméable aux murmures de ses condisciples. Sirius tâcha de les ignorer. Ce qui n'était pas évident, surtout quand certains pensaient que vous étiez un mage noir. Le seul point positif était que Rosier le fuyait à présent. Peter de son côté, n'en voulait pas à son ami. Il avait voulu le défendre après tout. Bon, un peu trop tout de même. Cela avait rassuré Sirius, qui avait craint que ses amis s'écartent de lui par crainte de sa force. Vu ce qui l'attendait, il aurait besoin de tout leur soutien. Il avait parlé à Rhéania de son envie de découvrir ses dons, et de s'entraîner. Ce qu'elle avait approuvé.

« Poudlard possède de vastes terrains. On pourra s'entraîner en lisière de forêt, là où personne ne va. » proposa-t-elle.

« Excellent. »

* * *

Sirius était bien décidé à prendre le contrôle sur ces fameux pouvoirs, après ce qui s'était passé. Il ne voulait plus qu'un incident pareil se reproduise. Il retrouva donc Rhéania après chaque cours, dans un coin isolé de l'endroit. La jeune déesse lui avait conseillé de découvrir ce qu'il avait d'abord hérité de ses parents. Un certain contrôle sur les quatre éléments venant de sa mère, et … quelques éclairs. Merci papa. Bon, ce n'était que de petits éclairs pour le moment mais c'était toujours ça de pris. Sous la férule de sa cousine, il apprit à les doser, à viser, leur côté bénéfique ou maléfique.

Les débuts ne furent pas évidents. Dans la maîtrise des éléments, il eut la mauvaise idée de commencer par le feu.

« OUAAAAHHH ! »

Le jeune venait de s'embraser comme une torche imbibée d'alcool. Rhéania réagit aussitôt en lui assénant une trombe d'eau. Sirius baissa avec appréhension les yeux sur ses mains.

« Ça alors ! Je suis même pas brûlé ! » s'étonna-t-il.

« Évidemment. »

Sirius comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Sa nouvelle nature le rendait certainement plus résistant. Voilà qui était bon à savoir. Rhéania lui conseilla d'y aller doucement avec ce genre d'élément. Il hocha la tête.

« Pour le feu, l'eau et la terre, je sais que ça peut être dangereux mais l'air ? » dit-il en formant une sphère nuageuse.

« Attends de voir une tornade à l'œuvre. De plus, tu peux empoisonner ce genre d'élément. » répondit Rhéania.

« Mmmh, suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie. » fit Sirius avec une moue.

« C'est une bonne chose. Cependant j'estime que tu dois le savoir, afin d'être pleinement conscient de tes choix, leurs conséquences et de tes responsabilités. »

Sirius reconnut la valeur de cet argument, et ne put s'empêcher de comparer avec Poudlard. On leur serinait la tête avec la magie blanche, ce qui était une bonne chose en soi. Toutefois, il découvrait que la magie était avant tout une question de choix. Que serait un instrument sans la volonté de son utilisateur ? Bon évidemment, il ne voulait guère entendre parler de magie noire. D'un autre côté, la connaître permettait de trouver la parade.

« Le monde est bien trop complexe pour n'être divisé qu'en deux partie, ou régit par une seule loi. Il y a d'infinies nuances de gris. En tant que divinité tu devras impérativement prendre cela en compte si tu décides un jour d'intervenir sur la Création. » ajouta Rhéania.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par intervenir sur la Création ? En quoi puis-je la modifier ? » questionna Sirius, en transformant sa sphère en chien.

« La Création est ce que nous autres appelons la terre. Elle comprends les humains. Si tu décides d'en aider un ou de maudire un autre, tu devras avoir examiné tous les aspects. Car tu peux être sûr que cela n'impactera pas que lui. Certains choix peuvent s'avérer catastrophiques. »

Rhéania lui cita pour exemple le choix des dieux de nommer un jeune berger appelé Pâris, afin de déterminer qui méritait une pomme d'or avec la mention « à la plus belle ». Aphrodite fut désignée, ce qui entraîna une guerre. Évidemment, tout cela avait été orchestré par la déesse de la discorde, toutefois les dieux auraient pu décider eux-même de l'attribution de la pomme.

« Pâris était une bonne âme, mais il restait mortel donc faible. Ta sœur lui a proposé l'amour d'une femme mariée, et pas n'importe laquelle. Un sang comme le nôtre coule dans ses veines, ce qui a rendu sa beauté supérieure aux autres humaines. Pâris n'a pas pu résister. Même en sachant ce qu'il pouvait advenir. »

« Oh. Je crois comprendre ce que tu essaies de me dire. Je ne dois pas me laisser guider de trop par mes émotions. » analysa Sirius.

« Ni par tes pulsions. »

Il acquiesça. Voilà qui ne serait sans doute pas simple. Parallèlement aux dons qu'il se découvrait, il y en eu un qui lui plut beaucoup. Le jeune dieu semblait en mesure de contrôler la magie utilisée par ses camarades sans baguette. Voilà qui lui assurait une discrétion complète. Il en fit part à ses amis, en leur expliquant qu'il comptait bien s'en servir pour des blagues.

* * *

« Ils auront du mal à nous tracer. » sourit Sirius.

« Mais Sirius … Dumbledore et McGo savent que tu es un dieu. Est-ce qu'il ne vont pas au contraire remonter jusqu'à toi ? » objecta Remus.

« Non. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'ils sont ignorants de mes capacités. Bien sûr ils vont s'en douter, mais pourront-ils prouver que ce sera une magie divine ? Si on calcule bien nos coups il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. » assura le brun.

« Et ta cousine ? Ne va-t-elle pas s'opposer à ce que tu l'uses pour ça ? » demanda James.

« Non plus, et d'ailleurs elle pourrait nous filer un coup de main. Rhéania se moque de la manière dont j'apprends à maîtriser mes pouvoirs, tant que ce n'est pas nuisible. »

« Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus d'objections. » conclut James en levant les mains.

Il était alors temps de passer à l'action. Sirius informa Rhéania de ses intentions. Il pensait qu'elle serait un atout non négligeable dans le camouflage de ses dons. Les trois autres Gryffondors attendirent le verdict divin.

« C'est une bonne idée. Apprendre par le jeu est également une méthode utilisée par les immortels. Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec Hermès. Du reste, je commençais à m'ennuyer ici bas. » énonça-t-elle.

Sirius exulta. Nul doute qu'avec leurs capacités, ils allaient réaliser des blagues phénoménales. La première cible fut le concierge. Étant celui qui les prenait sur le fait, ou tentait de le faire, il constituait donc une proie de choix. Sirius interrogea Rhéania pour connaître ses idées.

« Que dirais-tu de changer tous ses vêtements en habits féminins ? » suggéra-t-elle.

« J'en pense que je vais vomir. » intervint James.

« Moi aussi. » ajouta Peter.

« Mais ça serait génial ! » sourit Sirius.

« Alors approchons, que je vous donne un cours de métamorphose. » termina Rhéania.

Les deux divinités camouflèrent leurs amis. Rhéania montra à son grand-cousin comment passer à travers les murs. Une fois dans les appartements de Rusard, la brunette ouvrit grand son armoire.

« Approche Sirius. »

Il la rejoignit. Elle tenait la manche d'une veste mitée.

« Sens la matière. Sens sa composition, sa forme, son étendue. Comprends-la. Ensuite, utilise ta volonté pour la changer. » expliqua-t-elle.

La veste changea alors de couleur. Partant des doigts de la déesse, un rose pétard s'étendit sur le tissu comme un liquide imbibait un matériau absorbant. Sirius attrapa alors un pantalon. Il frotta le tissu entre l'index et le pouce. Il ferma les yeux. Il visualisa le vêtement dans son esprit. Sa taille, son aspect. Puis il libéra sa magie.

« Dommage. Tu n'as fait que le mouiller. » constata Rhéania.

« Rah zut. »

« Allez Sirius, recommence ! » l'encouragea James.

« Oui ! Fais-lui une robe ! » suggéra Peter.

« Concentre-toi, tu vas y arriver. » continua Remus.

« Ok. Euh ... »

Sirius fit un nouvel essai. Du calme, de la patience et de la volonté. Il pouvait le faire, il arrivait bien à transformer une souris en verre. Un moment de silence passa. Black eut la sensation que la matière se métamorphosait sous ses doigts.

« Bien. » sourit Rhéania.

Le pantalon était devenu une robe d'un rouge soutenu.

« Un peu grande au niveau de la taille, mais tu as réussi. »

« Génial ! » s'amusa Sirius en examinant son œuvre.

« Bon, on va pas rester plantés là sans rien faire, pendant que môssieur le dieu s'amuse. Puisque que Rusard change de garde-robe, on va s'occuper des accessoires. » proposa James.

Chacun partit alors dans un coin de la pièce.

« Un peu de maquillage pour mâdâme ! » fit Peter.

« Un sac à main ou j'y connais rien ! » continua Remus.

« Des collants, des bas, oh là là, et des petits nœuds pour les cheveux. » chantonna James.

Les sorts fusèrent, changeant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Les garçons s'amusèrent à tout transformer, déco y compris. L'on se serait cru dans une maison de poupées. Rhéania les regarda faire, bras croisés.

« Mouarf ! J'aimerais voir sa tête quand il va rentrer de sa ronde. » fit James, satisfait de leur travail.

« Il reste un dernier détail à régler. » annonça Rhéania.

« Lequel ? » s'étonna Sirius.

Elle eut un sourire satanique.

« Je vais te montrer comment donner à sa magie un effet retardant. »

« Autrement dit ? » interrogea Peter.

« Tout sera normal en apparence. Et le moment venu, tout change. » répondit Rhéania.

« Ooooh ! Comme ça toute l'école le verra dans ses nouvelles tenues ! J'adore, on va avoir droit à un vrai défilé ! » commenta James en joignant les mains.

« En voilà une bonne idée ! Pourquoi ne pas rajouter un sort qui le ferait changer d'habits en permanence ? C'est possible ? » releva Sirius à Rhéania.

« Sirius mon petit, tu vas devoir apprendre à ne plus trop utiliser ce mot. Tu es un dieu, nombre de choses impossibles aux mortels te sont désormais accessibles. A l'exception de ce qui touche à la vie et à la mort des hommes. » informa Rhéania.

Sirius exulta. Il écouta avec soin les explications concernant ces deux nouvelles leçons. Il passa ensuite à la pratique. Rhéania l'aida à maîtriser son flux de pouvoir pour réaliser son souhait. Leur méfait accompli, tout ce beau regagna son dortoir respectif.

Que dire sinon que le lendemain fut une explosion de rire générale, un concert de hurlements et une explosion de couleurs, de vêtements amples aux formes bizarres, sans parler des chaussures, de la coiffure, du maquillage et j'en passe, laissant libre cours à l'imagination.

« Eh ben ! Ça commence à me plaire d'être un dieu ! » commenta Sirius en essuyant ses larmes.

« En tout cas, ils ne savent pas d'où ça vient. » fit Peter.

« Et quand bien même, le jeu en valait la chandelle. » répliqua James.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai beau être ce que je suis, toutes ces métamorphoses sur ce croulant, j'en ai mal aux yeux. » commenta Rhéania.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que le mannequin n'était pas de toute première fraîcheur ! » rit Sirius.

Ses camarades approuvèrent en riant.


	5. Chemins à part

**L'insouciance s'achève pour Sirius. Le danger se rapproche, et il va lui falloir prendre son destin en main**.

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

La seconde année de Sirius s'était écoulée. Il avait passé une partie de l'été chez les Potter, l'autre à s'entraîner avec des dieux nordiques. Le jeune dieu maîtrisait relativement bien ses pouvoirs à présent. Même s'il les utilisait à des fins pour le moment frivoles … ses blagues avec ses amis avaient prit un tour des plus variés et plus drôles. Le brun arriva dans les couloirs en mangeant une pomme créée par ses soins. Il remarqua qu'en dépit de ses treize ans, la gent féminine commençait à lui porter intérêt. Il leur sourit de temps à autre, continuant sa route vers le terrain de quidditch où devait l'attendre James. Ayant découvert qu'il pouvait se passer de balai pour s'élever dans les airs, Sirius aidait son ami à se perfectionner en vol.

« Est-ce que sa divinité accepterait de se magner le tronc ? » lança James en agitant le bras.

« Sa divinité va le considérer. J'espère que tu es patient, le temps des immortels est très long comparé au vôtre. » répondit Black en jetant son trognon.

Il arriva sur le terrain, puis ôta sa robe de sorcier. James, en tenue d'attrapeur, enfourcha son balai.

« Prêt ? » demanda Sirius.

« Tu ne vas même pas comprendre ce qui t'arrive. » répliqua le brun à lunettes.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. » sourit Sirius.

Il décolla aussi vite qu'un bouchon de champagne. James arrondit les yeux et s'empressa de le rejoindre. Le but était qu'il attrape son ami. Sirius faisait ainsi office de vif d'or. Pour lui, cela lui permettait de travailler ses esquives. Le brun opéra un salto arrière quand le sorcier tenta de le toucher dans le dos. Sirius lui colla une chiquenaude à l'oreille. James redressa son manche et effectua un demi-tour serré. Il se lança après le Gryffondor. Sirius plongea. Il parut vouloir s'écraser, si bien que son ami se posa la question. Il n'empêche qu'il le suivait. Mais Black s'arrêta soudain, et remonta brusquement.

« Zut ! » fit James en ralentissant brutalement.

Il crut qu'il allait casser son balai en redressant le manche ainsi. Le jeune reprit de l'altitude.

« _Mince il a bien progressé ! _» songea James.

Il exécuta une vrille, passa au ras d'un but. Sans parvenir à rattraper le dieu. Sirius décida de s'amuser. Il laissa James gagner du terrain, parfois jusqu'à se laisser presque attraper, pour repartir de plus belle. Il rit en entendant la frustration du binoclard. Mais tout à coup, il repassa à la verticale, le regard braqué vers la pelouse. James poussa un cri : il n'aurait jamais le temps de s'arrêter. Le griffon se vit le percuter. Seulement Sirius tendit la main et saisit le manche à balai, stoppant net son poursuiveur.

« Woh qu'est-ce qui te prends de freiner comme ça ? » s'exclama James.

« On arrête. » répondit Black.

« Quoi pourquoi ? » s'étonna James.

Il nota que son ami regardait en bas. Baissant à son tour les yeux, il découvrit Rhéania accompagnée de Tirénias. Oh. Il pressentit la mauvaise nouvelle. Sirius entreprit de descendre, tractant son ami. Il se posa devant sa cousine et le devin des dieux.

« Bonjour jeune Sirius. Je vois que tu as progressé dans la maîtrise de ta nature. » salua Tirénias.

« Bonjour, et merci. Mais j'ai un bon prof. » répondit Sirius en jetant un regard à Rhéania.

Elle lui sourit en retour, et salua James qui descendait de son balai. Remus et Peter qui se trouvaient jusque là dans les gradins pour assister à l'entraînement arrivèrent.

« J'ai comme l'impression que si vous êtes là, c'est pas pour papoter gentiment. » relança Sirius.

« En effet, votre divinité. J'apporte une mauvaise nouvelle. » acquiesça Tirénias.

Sirius craignit un instant pour sa mère. Il avait appris à connaître Dioné et s'était attaché à elle. Elle lui avait apporté plus d'affection que ne l'avait jamais fait sa mère sorcière.

« Arès se rapproche Sirius. Il sait que tu es en Angleterre. Il va venir. » annonça Rhéania.

Sirius sentit un frisson lui remonter l'échine.

« Je dois voir votre directeur. Il doit impérativement prendre les mesures qui s'imposent. » ajouta Tirénias.

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Black inquiet.

* * *

« Que désirez-vous que je fasse ? Fermer Poudlard ? Cela me paraît difficile. Les parents ne vont pas comprendre et je ne peux pas leur révéler la vérité. » dit Dumbledore.

Tout le monde au courant de la situation s'était retrouvé dans son bureau. Tirénias venait d'annoncer l'arrivée imminente du dieu de la guerre.

« Il le faut Albus. Arès viendra en ces lieux tu peux en être certain. Rien ne l'en déviera. Et il détruira tout, que Sirius y soit ou pas. Si tu tiens à garder tes élèves en vie, tu dois fermer ton établissement. Car il n'épargnera personne, peu importe l'âge ou le sexe. C'est le seul moyen. » asséna Tirénias.

« Si Poudlard est détruit, ce qui sera le cas connaissant mon oncle, nous le reconstruirons ce n'est pas un problème. Dites simplement que vous avez découvert un gros danger qui nécessite cette opération. Vous n'avez … pas … du tout … les moyens de contrer Arès. » ajouta Rhéania.

Le directeur soupira. Ils avaient raison. Quand il voyait comment Rhéania, Nadjatep et Aménix avaient passé les défenses de l'école comme s'ils avaient franchi une simple porte, et qu'ils avaient été proprement incapables d'empêcher Sirius de manger, alors il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire contre un dieu adulte et aguerri.

« Très bien. L'annonce sera faite dès ce soir. Nous évacuerons l'école demain matin à la première heure. » céda Albus.

Sirius baissa la tête. Tout était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir ici. Il échangea un regard avec ses amis, tristes eux aussi. Car Sirius allait devoir partir. Fuir Arès, avant de trouver comment le combattre.

La nouvelle fut annoncée le soir venu au reste de l'école. Dumbledore informa qu'un danger potentiellement énorme avait été découvert dans les lieux. Pour leur sécurité, les élèves seraient donc renvoyés chez eux pour une durée indéterminée. Il y eut bien sûr des murmures de surprise. Quelques uns demandèrent des précisions sur ce danger.

« Nous l'ignorons encore avec exactitude. Mais ce dont nous sommes certains, c'est que personne ne doit demeurer ici. Par conséquent, je vous prierais de vous hâter de manger, et faire vos valises le plus rapidement possible. »

Le regard de Sirius se promena sur la salle. Il remarqua Rosier murmurer à ses camarades, et le regarder. Black fit briller ses yeux, ce qui eut pour effet de dissuader ces crétins de continuer leur commérages. Temporairement du moins. Car il était sûr que le Serpentard répandrait la rumeur que c'était lui le danger. Et au vu des dégâts que Sirius avait causé, nul n'aurait de peine à le croire. Il décida d'ignorer son assiette. L'idée de ce qui l'attendait lui coupait l'appétit. Plus tard, il n'eut pas non plus envie de retourner dans sa chambre. Voir ses amis préparer leurs bagages lui fendait le cœur.

« Sirius ? »

« Oui Rhéania ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui. Il était près de la statue d'une sorcière borgne.

« Tout va bien ? » s'enquit la fille de la déesse Triton.

« Mof. Je fais un petit tour dans une cachette que moi et les copains on a découvert cette année. Elle mène à une salle circulaire qui est devenue notre repaire. Tu veux voir ? »

« Volontiers. »

Sirius actionna le mécanisme d'ouverture du passage secret. Il créa ensuite un globe de lumière, puis précéda sa semblable dans le souterrain. Il s'écarta ensuite pour qu'elle puisse découvrir l'endroit. Les jeunes l'avaient aménagé : des chaises, une petite table, quelques parchemins et plumes …

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il faut que je m'en aille. » soupira Sirius.

« Cela devait arriver. Arès n'allait pas rester indéfiniment ignorant de ton lieu de refuge. » répondit Rhéania.

« Il va vraiment détruire Poudlard ? »

« Oui. Car il sera furieux de ne pas t'y trouver. Tu reconstruira tout. Quand tu auras vaincu Arès, tu auras la force nécessaire. »

« Tout de même ... »

Il marcha dans la pièce, passant les doigts sur les chaises puis la table. Tout ceci … allait tomber en ruines. Depuis un millénaire au moins que ce château existait, et un seul être allait tout raser par simple colère.

« Je ne sais toujours pas comment m'y prendre avec lui. » confia Sirius.

« Il te faudra des armes. Tes pouvoirs seuls ne suffiront pas. Je te conseille d'aller voir Héphaïstos, c'est lui qui nous les fabrique. Cependant ... » informa Rhéania.

« Cependant ? »

« Arès a dû prévoir le coup. Il est possible qu'il s'en soit prit à lui. Pour t'empêcher d'être en mesure de te défendre. »

« Et … mon père ? Ne peut-il pas contrer Arès ? » pensa soudain Sirius.

« Zeus ne serait sûrement pas mécontent de se débarrasser de lui. Donc je suis prête à parier qu'il te laissera mener ce combat. » révéla Rhéania.

« Super. De quelle chouette famille j'ai encore hérité. » soupira Sirius en tombant sur une chaise.

« En dehors de celui-là, les autres sont convenables. »

Mouais. Mais ce n'était pas non plus un des moindres qui le cherchait. Misère. Sa cousine le laissa dans ses pensées un moment, avant de lui annoncer qu'il était temps de partir. Mieux valait s'en aller le plus tôt possible. Sirius annonça qu'il allait donc faire ses adieux à ses amis. Ces derniers le virent apparaître dans la chambre commune dans un éclair. Il leva des yeux tristes vers eux.

* * *

« Je … vais y aller les gars. » lâcha-t-il.

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard.

« Bon, ok Sirius. Bonne chance pour … pour ton combat ...et j'espère qu'on se reverra. » commença James en se levant de son lit.

Il approcha de son presque frère, puis après une hésitation l'étreignit brièvement. Remus et Peter approchèrent également pour l'étreindre tout en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Sirius les lâcha après un moment, pourtant trop court à son goût. Il les regarda une dernière fois, promena également les yeux sur ce qui fut sa chambre … et disparut.

Lorsqu'il retrouva Rhéania, hors des murs de l'école, il jeta encore un regard en arrière. Il ferma les yeux tout en détournant la tête, avant de décoller brusquement. Il fut rejoint par la déesse de l'eau.

« Bon, où va-t-on ? » questionna-t-il.

« En Grèce. »

« Hein ? Mais Arès doit s'y trouver ! » rappela Sirius abasourdi.

« Non, il est en route pour Poudlard. Par précaution nous allons faire un détour par les dieux nordiques. Tes professeurs Thor et Odin nous accorderons bien gîte et conseil quelques instants. » précisa Rhéania.

Ce dernier acquiesça. Une seconde après ils atterrirent devant l'impressionnant demeure d'une partie des dieux nordiques, les Ases. Les portes d'Asgard s'ouvrirent. Un homme de haute taille s'avança vers eux. Sirius remarqua ses yeux d'un orange cuivré dont la pupille semblait faite de flammes. Sa peau était très blanche, comme enduite de craie ou de farine. Il possédait une longue chevelure claquant au vent, et était vêtu d'or.

« Aaah notre jeune dieu grec Sirius et sa parente. Je vous ai entendu arriver. Soyez les bienvenus. » salua-t-il

« Bonjour Heimdall. Pourrions-nous voir Odin je te prie ? » demanda Sirius.

« Viens-tu reprendre des leçons ? »

« Non, lui demander des conseils. »

« Alors suis-moi. »

Heimdall les conduisit sur un pont fait d'un arc-en-ciel mais plat, le Bifrost. Un immense palais était visible à l'autre bout. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent d'autres divinités locales ainsi que quelques créatures. Heimdall amena les jeunes dieux dans la salle du trône d'Odin, roi des dieux Ases.

« Ah bonjour Sirius, Rhéania. Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? » questionna le maître des lieux.

« Vénérable Odin, nous ne troublerons pas longtemps votre quiétude. Nous sommes simplement de passage afin d'éviter de croiser Arès. » annonça Rhéania.

« Hmm. Nous savons que ce dieu exécrable en a après le petit. Arès a déjà tenté de semer le chaos dans le monde des hommes dont nous avons la garde. Dans quel endroit ne l'a-t-il pas tenté. Thor s'est occupé de son cas, heureusement. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas près de revenir par ici. » répondit Odin.

Il les pria de s'asseoir sur de confortables fauteuils. Odin interrogea ensuite Sirius sur ce dont il avait besoin.

« Rhéania me conseille d'aller voir Héphaïstos, mais elle craint que mon oncle ne s'en soit pris à lui. » répondit Sirius.

« Ce que font les autres dieux ne nous concerne pas. Chacun s'occupe de ses affaires, néanmoins à l'occasion de visites d'un panthéon à un autre, nous entendons des choses. J'ignore toutefois ce qu'il est advenu de ce cher forgeron, qui il faut l'avouer possède un grand talent. Cependant, Héphaïstos n'étant pas stupide, il n'a certainement pas attendu qu'Arès vienne le chercher et se sera caché. Si j'étais lui, j'irais dans le seul endroit où Arès n'osera jamais aller. » élabora Odin.

« Et lequel est-ce ? » questionna Rhéania.

On leur apporta du nectar dans des coupes d'argent. Les jeunes dieux burent avec un certain empressement.

«L'enfer. Ses victimes n'hésiteraient pas à lui sauter dessus et à le tourmenter. Qu'ont-elles de plus à perdre, il ne peut les condamner sans l'aval du maître des lieux.» répondit Odin.

« Le royaume d'Hadès … très bien, nous irons donc le voir. Cela fera l'occasion à Sirius de connaître un autre parent. » décida Rhéania.

« Tu veux qu'on aille en enfer ? » répéta Sirius.

« Rassures-toi, ce n'est pas comme les mortels le décrivent. Et toi, tu n'as rien à craindre. Merci de votre conseil, sage Odin. » conclut Rhéania en reposant sa coupe.

« Ce fut un plaisir. Le bonjour à ce fripon de Zeus quand vous le verrez, ainsi qu'à Dionysos. Dites-lui que j'attends sa visite et surtout ses crus. »

« Nous transmettrons le message. » sourit Rhéania.

Ce que les dieux mâles pouvaient être pochtrons parfois, se dit-elle en chemin. Dionysos faisait régulièrement la tournée des panthéons avec ses vins, quand ils ne décidaient pas de se réunir tous en un quelconque endroit pour boire comme des trous. Les dieux grecs furent reconduits hors du domaine des Ases. Direction, leur pays natal.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, de son côté le dieu de la guerre Arès arriva devant Poudlard. Il observa l'endroit un instant. Puis sans attendre que les portes ne s'ouvrent, il lança un rayon dessus. Le métal explosa sous la force divine. Arès se remit en route. Il traversa la grande cour menant au château sans croiser âme qui vive. Ce qu'il trouva suspect. Dumbledore avait évacué les élèves juste à temps, et même Hagrid qui avait protesté. Il voulait défendre l'endroit. Le directeur dut se montrer ferme : personne ne devait rester à l'école. Le train rouge s'ébranla un instant avant que le dieu n'arrive.

Les portes d'entrée furent elles aussi soufflées par la divinité. Arès entra et promena son regard sur la Grande Salle. Vide. Pas un son ne se faisait entendre. Il ne fut pas long à comprendre. Sa cible n'était plus là, et personne n'était présent pour recevoir sa colère. Qu'importe, l'endroit en ferait les frais. Ce fut comme si une bombe venait d'exploser. Les armures furent écrasées, les escaliers arrachés tout comme les tableaux qui du reste furent déchirés sous le souffle du choc. Les colonnes se fissurèrent à grande vitesse pour s'écrouler sur elles-même dans un brouillard de poussière. Tous les vitraux volèrent en éclat.

Tables et chaises furent réduites en sciures. L'énergie divine remonta aux étages. Les dortoirs furent pulvérisés. Pupitres, bans, potions, livres, plumes, parchemins, tableau, accessoires pour les leçons tout fut désintégré. Vint ensuite le tour des murs. Des grandes lézardes apparurent, se séparant en de multiples fissures qui se croisèrent, se rejoignirent. De pans entiers se désolidarisèrent, s'effondrèrent avant que la totalité des murs ne tombe. Les tours chutèrent et se brisèrent au sol. Un immense nuage poussiéreux s'éleva, visible au loin. Visible depuis le Poudlard express. Albus était d'ailleurs penché à une fenêtre, tout comme bon nombre d'élèves qui avaient entendu le vacarme. Tirénias avait eu raison songea le directeur. Quel désastre si quelqu'un était resté là-bas.

Poudlard … était détruit.

« Débarrasse-nous de cette pourriture Sirius. » fit James.

Le fils de Zeus venait à ce propos d'arriver devant une des entrées de l'enfer, visible seulement par les gens de sa condition ou les créatures magiques. Cela ressemblait à un bête trou dans un rocher, comme si un lapin y avait creusé son terrier. Rhéania s'approcha et demanda à entrer. Le trou s'agrandit soudain, telle une bouche s'apprêtant à la dévorer.

« Allons-y. » dit-elle.

Les yeux agrandis, Sirius la regarda entrer dans le trou noir. Il soupira brièvement. Allons, il était le fils du roi des dieux. Il ne craignait rien. Hésitant, Sirius entra. Un long escalier qui descendait profondément l'attendait. Rhéania avait déjà descendu une bonne dizaine de marches. Elle s'arrêta toutefois pour l'attendre. Tous deux descendirent longtemps, plus loin que ce que le jeune Sirius avait pu aller. Il en était à se demander si cela allait durer encore longtemps, quand il remarqua la fin de l'escalier. Rhéania approcha de ce s'avéra être un fleuve. Sirius la rejoignit. Le jeune ouvrit la bouche. Un bruit de course l'interrompit. Tournant la tête, il vit arriver à toute blinde un énorme chien muni de trois têtes.

« AAAAH ! » s'écria Sirius.

L'animal se jeta sur lui, l'emportant sur deux mètres. Trois langues se mirent alors à lui lécher tout le visage avec entrain.

« Cerbère ! Ça suffit, laisse-le se relever ! » fit Rhéania.

Elle attrapa le chien par la peau du cou et l'éloigna de son cousin. Ce dernier resta scotché au sol, trop surpris pour réagir. En attendant, Cerbère s'était tourné vers Rhéania à qui il faisait la fête. La jeune déesse lui caressa respectivement les trois têtes. Elle lui demanda ensuite de rester tranquille, puis s'approcha de Sirius qu'elle aida à se relever.

« Désolée, Cerbère n'est pas méchant bien au contraire. Il adore qu'on vienne lui rendre visite et jouer avec lui. » informa-t-elle.

« Ah … super. » commenta Sirius.

Cerbère était pratiquement aussi haut qu'un homme. Il observait le jeune dieu, la queue remuant. Sirius hésita, puis tendit une main et caressa la tête la plus proche. Le chien en fut satisfait, et les deux autres têtes léchèrent sa main.

« En effet on dirait un bon toutou. »

« Oui. Tiens ça te dit une balade à dos de chien infernal ? » proposa Rhéania.

« Tu veux dire, sur son dos à lui ? » répéta Black.

« T'en vois un autre ? » sourit Rhéania.

Elle approcha du chien géant, et grimpa agilement sur son dos. Cerbère ne protesta pas, et Sirius vit même un éclat ravi dans ses trois paires d'yeux. L'enfant-dieu approcha à son tour, pour passer derrière sa cousine.

« Allez Cerbère, conduis-nous à ton maître. » demanda Rhéania.

Les trois têtes aboyèrent, avant de s'élancer. D'abord le long du fleuve pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Puis il bondit sur un rocher, traversant la largeur totale du cours d'eau d'un seul bond. Il courut sur une paroi, rebondit sur une roche, puis plongea dans le vide. Sirius s'agrippa malgré lui à Rhéania. Cerbère atterrit souplement. Il remonta sur une paroi, galopa au plafonds pour revenir sur le sol de l'autre côté. Il esquiva habilement des stalactites, bondit par-dessus un amas de pierres.

« Il file vite ! » commenta Sirius.

A cette allure, ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver devant Hadès. En passant, Sirius remarqua une longue barque sur le fleuve. Une silhouette à l'arrière ramait.

« C'est qui ça ? » demanda-t-il à Rhéania.

« Charon, le passeur d'âmes. Nous aurions pu lui demander de nous convoyer, mais c'est plus long et moins marrant. »

Charon tourna la tête vers eux, et salua de la main. Sirius remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un squelette. Il lui rendit son salut avec hésitation, contrairement à Rhéania qui lui lança un joyeux bonjour. Un instant après, Cerbère ralentit devant une imposante double porte en airain. Elles s'ouvrirent devant le canin tricéphale, dans un grincement sinistre. Le chien passa dès que l'ouverture fut suffisante. Il traversa au trot un couloir richement décoré. Sirius se crut d'ailleurs dans un château terrestre. Cerbère bifurqua, pour arriver dans une salle du trône. Hadès se trouvait au fonds, lisant un papier. Il leva les yeux à l'approche de son animal.

* * *

« Tiens. Mon arrière-petite-nièce et … » dit-il.

« Sirius. Le dernier fils de Zeus et celui de Dioné. » annonça Rhéania.

« Oooh. Eh bien enchanté de te connaître cher neveu. »

Hadès se leva. Il était vêtu de noir, une tunique longue avec une cape. Il portait une barbe noire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Les enfants descendirent du dos de Cerbère, qui alla s'installer dans son panier. Hadès étreignit Rhéania. Il s'approcha ensuite de Sirius.

« Je suis Hadès, un de tes oncles. Je règne sur le monde des morts. » annonça-t-il.

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Sirius un de vos neveux, et je règne sur je ne sais pas encore. »

« Aahaha ! Il a de l'humour au moins ! Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? » interrogea Hadès en tapotant la tête de Sirius.

« Nous voulions savoir si par hasard tu n'aurais pas des nouvelles d'Héphaïstos. » répondit Rhéania.

« Si bien sûr. Il travaille chez moi actuellement. »

« Tant mieux. Nous avons besoin de ses talents pour Sirius. »

« Ça … mais à ce propos, qu'en dit donc mon électrisant frère de toute cette histoire ? » demanda Hadès en attrapant des coupes.

Il les remplit d'ambroisie qu'il donna aux jeunes. En revanche, ainsi qu'il l'expliqua à son neveu, ils ne devaient rien manger ayant poussé ici bas, sous peine de devoir y rester à jamais.

« A vrai dire, je n'ai rencontré que ma mère Dioné. » avoua Sirius.

« Vraiment ? Eh bien voilà l'occasion. » fit Hadès.

Il approcha d'une cheminée.

« Oh frangin ! Descends de là haut ton dernier fils est là ! » appela-t-il en toquant sur la pierre.

Il y eut ensuite un bruit de tonnerre. Hadès s'appuya contre le mur en sirotant sa boisson. Un éclair tomba du plafonds en faisant trembler le sol.


	6. En enfer

**Sirius fait la connaissance de son divin père ... celui-ci va-t-il l'aider dans son combat ?**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hadès lâcha sa coupe pour rattraper un vase qui tombait sous le choc causé par l'arrivée de Zeus.

« Rah merde, fais donc un peu attention au mobilier, chaque fois c'est pareil. » râla Hadès.

Sirius fixait l'homme devant lui. Grand, vraiment grand, bien charpenté Zeus était brun, portait barbe comme son frère et une tunique longue et blanche, dont une partie couvrait une seule épaule.

« Mon fifils ! » s'exclama Zeus en levant les bras.

Il marcha vivement vers Sirius qu'il enserra dans une étreinte à lui faire sortir les yeux de la tête et lui aplatir la figure. Zeus le souleva ensuite comme une plume.

« Regardez-moi ça comme il est déjà grand ! Il va être aussi grand que son papounet. Et aussi beau, regardez il a mes yeux, c'est mon portrait tout caché ! » gagatisa Zeus.

Sirius nota qu'en effet, les yeux de son père étaient identiques aux siens. Zeus le serra encore une fois contre le lui avant de le poser par terre puis de lui mettre les cheveux en pagaille. Il se tourna ensuite vers Rhéania.

« Et qui voilà ? Ma toute petite nièce, ma petite naïade viens dire boujou à ton grand tonton ! »

Rhéania s'approcha pour sa brisante étreinte. Hadès observa la scène en se demandant quel genre de nuage avait encore fumé son frère. Zeus finit par lâcher sa nièce, qui tituba un peu.

« Alors, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venus me voir directement ? » demanda Zeus.

« Pourquoi ça sent le gaz chez moi ? » lança Hadès.

« Non, mais ce n'est pas un endroit rêvé pour des enfants. » objecta son frère.

« Roooh mais t'es pire qu'une mère poule quand il s'agit de ta progéniture ! Lâche-leur un peu les sandales à tes gosses par nous tous ! »

« Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu en avais ! » répliqua Zeus.

« Les miens au moins ils ne craindraient pas que je leur pète quelque chose ! Heureusement que ce ne sont pas des mortels, ils auraient déjà fini ici sinon. » rétorqua Hadès.

« Je prends soin de mes petits, t'as quelque chose à y redire ? » s'agaça Zeus.

« Oui ! Laisse-les en placer une ! » fit Hadès en montrant les jeunes.

« Oh pardon mes petits ! Vas-y Sirius, papounet t'écoute. » sourit Zeus en s'appuyant sur ses genoux.

Sirius déglutit. Il se faisait une autre idée de son père quand même. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il lui portait déjà de l'affection -écrasante certes- alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas.

« Eh bien euh … nous … j'ai .. dû venir ici pour voir Héphaïstos. C'est à cause d'Arès vous savez. » expliqua Sirius.

« Arès ? Qu'a-t-il encore fait celui-là ? » s'étonna Zeus.

« Mais y'a quoi dans tes éclairs ? T'es pas au courant qu'il cherche ton gamin partout pour le zigouiller ? » intervint Hadès.

Zeus se redressa d'un coup. Une aura de puissance impressionnante émana alors du roi des dieux. C'était écrasant, et Sirius se sentit frissonner. Rhéania non plus n'était pas à l'aise. Seul Hadès semblait imperturbable.

« Arès … veut tuer son petit frère ? » demanda Zeus d'une voix menaçante.

« Oui. Tirénias a dit que ton dernier rejeton serait capable de le vaincre et même le détruire. Comment je n'en sais rien. Mais pourquoi crois-tu que Dioné et Héphaïstos ont fichu le camp ? Elle a caché le petit chez les hommes, où il a grandi dans l'ignorance de ce qu'il était. Rhéania l'a retrouvé avec l'aide de deux autres dieux issus du panthéon égyptien et gaulois. » raconta Hadès.

Le sol se mit alors à trembler. Des éclairs parcoururent le corps de Zeus. En cet instant, on comprenait vraiment qu'il était le plus forts des Olympiens.

« Débranche-moi tout de suite ta centrale, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver. De plus je tiens à ma maison. » lança Hadès.

Zeus prit une inspiration. L'électricité disparut, le sol cessa de trembler.

« Si Tirénias l'a dit, alors ce combat devra être. Je suis désolé mon enfant, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir t'aider. » dit-il.

« C'est ce que Rhéania m'a déjà dit. » fit Sirius.

« Je propose de ne pas trop traîner. Arès a dû déjà arriver à Poudlard, l'école de magie où se trouvait Sirius, et elle est sûrement en ruines à l'heure qu'il est. » rappela Rhéania.

« Je vais vous conduire au dieu forgeron. » annonça Hadès.

Sa nièce lui emboîta le pas.

« Au revoir. » lança Sirius à Zeus.

« Bonne chance mon fils. »

Le dieu du tonnerre disparut. Pendant ce temps-là, le maître des enfers conduisait ses invités à travers son domaine. Sirius croisait donc de temps à autre des âmes. Certaines bavardaient entre elles, d'autres paraissaient s'ennuyer. Le trio passa sur un mince pont de pierre. En-dessous, un vide abyssal. Les dieux marchèrent encore un moment avant d'apercevoir un feu ardent, et d'entendre des coups de marteau.

* * *

« Héphaïstos ! Tu as de la visite ! » lança Hadès.

CLANG ! Le dieu forgeron ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, et poursuivait son ouvrage.

« Oh ! »

CLING !

« Ohé je te parle ! » insista Hadès.

CLONG ! Le dieu de l'enfer prit une grande inspiration.

« TU VAS RÉPONDRE ESPÈCE DE TÊTE D'ENCLUME ! » tonna-t-il.

Sa voix puissante fit trembler les lieux, et Sirius s'étonna d'avoir encore de l'ouïe après ça. Toujours est-il qu'Héphaïstos s'arrêta et se retourna. Le jeune fils de Zeus fut surprit par son apparence. Pour un dieu il était bien laid. Jusque-là, toutes les divinités que Sirius avait croisées était l'exemple même de la beauté.

« Oh Hadès, c'est toi. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. » dit-il en reposant son marteau.

« Ça alors. Je t'amène de la compagnie. Tu connais déjà Rhéania, mais l'autre c'est Sirius. Le dernier fils en date de Zeus. »

Héphaïstos s'approcha alors en boitant des enfants. Il observa Sirius un instant.

« Tu as les yeux de ton père, mais les traits de ta maman. Sois le bienvenu dans mon humble forge. Je me disais bien que tu ne tarderais pas à venir me trouver. » dit-il.

« Merci. » répondit Sirius.

Héphaïstos n'avait peut-être pas un physique avantageux, mais il débordait de gentillesse. On se sentait immédiatement en confiance. Le dieu s'éloigna de lui, pour se diriger vers un alignement d'épées. Il en prit une, qu'il fit habilement tourner dans une main, et la tendit à Sirius avec une cote de maille.

« Voici pour toi, jeune dieu. »

Sirius approcha, prit l'arme par le manche et l'examina. La lame était d'une grande qualité, terriblement acérée. Il la plaça dans le fourreau que lui destinait son frère. Il prit ensuite la cote qu'il revêtit.

« Merci beaucoup. Dites-moi, sauriez-vous par hasard comment je peux vaincre un dieu aussi puissant qu'Arès ? » demanda Sirius en passant l'épée à sa ceinture.

« Tu as un grand atout par rapport à lui. Tu es jeune. » répondit Héphaïstos.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Je croyais qu'au contraire c'était un handicap. Je n'ai pas son expérience. »

« Tu n'en as pas besoin. Souviens-toi, ta jeunesse est ton arme. »

Lui et Sirius restèrent un moment à se regarder. Black ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Depuis quand l'inexpérience pouvait-elle s'avérer importante ? Héphaïstos rompit l'échange visuel en retournant à son travail. Sirius aurait voulu lui demander des précisions, mais il sentit que son congénère ne répondrait pas à ses questions. Il retourna donc auprès de Rhéania. Au moment où il partait, la voix du forgeron s'éleva.

« Méfie-toi de ta sœur Aphrodite. »

« Ma sœur ? Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Sirius.

« Arès est son amant préféré. Nul doute qu'elle ne te laissera pas le détruire. »

Sirius hocha la tête. Il savait qui était cette déesse. Celle de l'amour. Celle qui faisait naître le désir. La plus belle des déesses. Il remercia Héphaïstos pour ses présents et ses conseils, puis prit congé en compagnie de Rhéania et d'Hadès.

Ce dernier les raccompagna jusqu'au fleuve Achéron. Charon fut chargé de les ramener en surface. Durant le trajet, Sirius médita les paroles du dieu forgeron. Sa jeunesse était un atout contre Arès. Il ne voyait pas encore comment, mais il allait garder cette piste en tête. Et puis, comment allait-il résister à Aphrodite ? Quel piège lui tendrait-elle ? Encore un problème. Il en était là de ses pensées, quand la lumière de la surface jaillit. Ils étaient arrivés. Rhéania et lui quittèrent la barque du passeur d'âmes.

« Bon. Je n'ai pas encore de réponse à la question principale. Mais je me sens déjà mieux avec une arme en main. » dit Sirius en tapotant son épée.

« Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas non plus ce qu'a voulu dire Héphaïstos en parlant de notre jeunesse. Je suppose toutefois qu'il n'a pas dit ça pour rien. Pas son genre. » dit Rhéania.

« Au fait, comment ça se fait qu'il soit laid ? » interrogea Sirius.

« Une punition de Zeus. Héra l'aurait enfantée seule pour se venger de son mari de frère, infidèle comme c'est pas permis. Hélas, il serait tombé du mont Olympe bébé, ce qui l'aurait rendu difforme. Normalement, il s'en serait très bien remit mais ton père a voulu qu'Héra se souvienne de cet affront. » raconta la fille de l'eau.

« C'est cruel. Il n'y est pour rien le pauvre. »

« Oui. Il travaille dur pour contenter tout le monde. On l'aime bien tous. Enfin. Qu'allons-nous faire à présent ? Je suis à court d'idée. » avoua Rhéania.

« Et moi alors. Je pense qu'on devrait consulter Aménix et Nadjatep, eux ils sauront peut-être. » suggéra Black.

« Bonne idée. »

Rhéania les appela. Les enfants dieux répondirent aussitôt présent.

« Ah quand même ! Je commençais à croire que vous nous aviez oublié ! » reprocha Nadjatep.

« Disons plutôt qu'on s'est retrouvés pris de court. » répondit Sirius.

Il les salua néanmoins chacun leur tour. Le quatuor se mit ensuite en marche tout en devisant. Rhéania narra leur entrevue avec Hadès, Zeus et Héphaïstos, et son curieux conseil. Les deux autres s'avouèrent aussi perplexes.

« Nous t'aiderons à lutter contre Arès. Maintenant que tu possèdes une arme, je vois pas ce que tu peux faire de plus, si ce n'est aller le trouver. » fit Aménix.

« Déjà ? » s'inquiéta Sirius.

« Aménix a raison. Personne n'est en mesure de t'aider contre lui. Les autres dieux ne s'en mêleront pas et c'est compréhensible : ce ne sont pas leurs oignons. » approuva Nadjatep.

Sirius baissa le regard. Il allait devoir y aller … se trouver face à l'incarnation de la guerre, du combattant, du destructeur. Certes il avait eu de l'entraînement, mais c'était insuffisant. Tout en réfléchissant, une espèce de mélodie parvint à ses oreilles. Il n'y prêta pas attention de prime abord. Ses amis continuaient à échafauder des hypothèses. La musique se fit plus insistante, interpellant Sirius. Écoutant plus attentivement, il distingua une voix. Sublime. Attirante. Incontournable. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le fils de Zeus s'éloigna du groupe. Il marchait vers la voix chantante. Assise au bord d'un fleuve, il découvrit la plus belle des créatures. Une femme à la longue chevelure blonde. Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

* * *

Son sourire était si éblouissant, si doux. Ses yeux … ah ses yeux ! Deux saphirs éclatants, hypnotisants au possible. Des lèvres roses qui inspiraient une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. Elle tendit une main fine à la peau parfaite vers lui. Sirius approcha. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose que cette femme. Plus rien ne comptait désormais que de l'approcher, de rester avec elle pour l'éternité. Il tendit la main pour rejoindre la sienne. Tout à coup, une trombe d'eau s'abattit sur la blonde. Elle poussa un cri et se releva d'un bond. Sirius secoua la tête. Que …

« Tiens on parlait justement de toi Aphrodite. » lança Rhéania depuis le fleuve.

« Je sais, on parle souvent de moi. Comment vas-tu chère petite ? » répondit la déesse.

« Moins bien depuis que tu essaies d'attirer mon cousin dans tes filets. » répliqua Rhéania.

« Allons ne soit pas jalouse. Ce pauvre petit a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu. » sourit Aphrodite.

« C'est ça, prends-moi pour une jarre. »

Une grosse vague jaillit, manquant de submerger Aphrodite. La déesse s'écarta d'un bond.

« Vas-tu donc la laisser faire ? » demanda-t-elle à Sirius.

Ce dernier sortit son épée de son fourreau. Rhéania fronça les sourcils.

« Allons ! Je parie que tu n'es pas aussi miaouvement attirante que moi ! » lança Nadjatep.

Elle se planta devant Sirius, dont elle prit le visage. Elle commença par lui caresser une joue, tout en lui tournant la tête avec des paroles enivrantes à voix basse.

« Non mais de quoi tu te mêles gamine ! » s'indigna Aphrodite.

Sirius tendit une main vers elle. Une pierre sortit du sol, puis fila droit vers la déesse.

« Comment ? » s'exclama-t-elle en s'écartant.

« Rien n'est plus sensuel qu'un chat, pauvre ignarrrrrre ! » se moqua Nadjatep.

« Grrr tu vas voir ! »

Une gerbe d'eau emporta la déesse de l'amour. Rhéania passait à l'attaque. Elle métamorphosa des pieux de glace qu'elle lança vers sa tante. Aphrodite évita tant bien que mal. La déesse n'était pas faite pour se battre. Un arc d'eau la frappa au ventre, l'envoyant bouler. Une masse d'eau sphérique compactée lui tomba ensuite dessus. La force hydraulique rendit l'attaque équivalente à un rocher. Aphrodite échappa un cri de douleur sous l'impact.

« Laisse-m'en un peu ! » interpella Aménix.

Il posa les mains au sol. Des éclairs en jaillirent. Conduit par l'eau inondant le sol, ils encerclèrent la déesse blonde. Cette dernière se cambra. Elle tenta alors d'user de son charme sur son bourreau. Mais Rhéania, devinant le coup lui envoya un tourbillon en pleine figure. Sa consœur roula sur plusieurs mètres. La jeune déesse l'enveloppa ensuite de son élément. Lorsque celle-ci en fut totalement enveloppée, la brunette transforma l'eau en glace. Aphrodite fut prisonnière d'une prison gelée.

« Ooowww ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » gémit Sirius, une main sur le crâne.

« Tu étais prisonnier du charme d'Aphrodite. Comme j'ai un pouvoir similaire je t'en ai détourné. » répondit Nadjatep.

« On a eu de la chance qu'elle n'aie pas de pouvoirs offensifs. » ajouta Aménix.

« Pourtant, Aphrodite peut créer des ravages dans les cœurs. En rendant quelqu'un fou d'amour, elle peut le pousser à faire n'importe quoi, y comprit l'impensable. Elle n'est donc pas à sous-estimer. » contredit Rhéania.

« En effet ! J'arrivais plus à réfléchir, à penser à autre chose. C'est dingue. » approuva Sirius.

« Seule une déesse est capable de lui résister. » reprit Rhéania.

« En tout cas elle ne nous gênera plus. Bon, ne restons pas là. » conclut Nadjatep.

Les quatre dieux s'empressèrent de s'éloigner du fleuve Achéron. Eh bien, l'enfer n'était pas que sous terre songea Sirius. Qui sait ce qu'Aphrodite lui aurait fait une fois en son pouvoir. Soudain, un éclair apparut devant eux. Le devin des dieux.

« Hâte-toi jeune fils de Zeus. Ton frère a déjà mis ton école en ruines, et à présent il a découvert un autre jouet pour passer sa colère. Un engin de métal. » avertit Tirénias.

Sirus fronça les sourcils, cherchant à déchiffrer ce message. Et la lumière se fit.

« Le Poudlard Express ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Oh non. Tous ses amis … les autres élèves, les professeurs … ils étaient tous en danger de mort. Sans plus attendre, Sirius disparut. Les trois autres dieux n'eurent plus qu'à faire de même. Tirénias s'en retourna également.

* * *

De son côté, Arès contemplait les ruines de ce qui fut une des plus grandes écoles de magie. Il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'éloigna du tas de cailloux. Sondant les environs, Arès perçut de la magie plus loin. Il décolla aussitôt. Le dieu de la guerre distingua de la fumée blanche. Quelque chose de rouge filait en-dessous. Arès accéléra, dépassant la machine. Il se posa ensuite sur les rails. Le train lui fonça dessus. Il tendit simplement une main. A l'intérieur du Poudlard Express, ce fut un choc violent. Tout le monde fut cul par-dessus tête. Les bagages chutèrent des filets, causant des blessures. Les cages des animaux furent tordues, ou ouvertes. Les wagons se retrouvèrent un peu encastrés les un dans les autres.

« Aaaah ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda un élève.

Dehors, Arès n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre en dépit de la brutalité du choc. Sa main s'était enfoncée dans le métal de la locomotive. Il la souleva aisément, puis tira. La tête du train se détacha comme un rien. Le dieu la lança ensuite sur le côté. Le chauffeur n'eut que le temps de transplaner. De l'autre côté, Albus se releva avec difficulté. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer ? Le train avait-il percuté un rocher ? Il porta le regard au-dehors. Un homme vêtu d'un plastron dessinant un torse musclé, une jupe en cuir, une cape blanche et portant un casque avec une crête rouge avançait. Le sorcier devina aussitôt de qui il s'agissait. Arès, le dieu de la guerre.

Le directeur prit une inspiration. Il n'était clairement pas de taille. Toutefois, il avait des vies à protéger en tant que chef d'école. Il se redressa, sortit sa baguette puis se rendit à l'extérieur. Arès s'arrêta. Nulle peur ne se lisait sur le visage du vieil homme.

« Tiens. Un sorcier. Inutile de dresser ta brindille devant moi. Ta magie ne saurait m'atteindre.» avertit Arès.

« Je sais qui et ce que vous êtes. Vous ne trouverez rien ici. Il n'est pas là. Alors repartez. » répondit Dumbledore.

« Hmmm. D'ordinaire j'apprécie le courage. Je suis donc prêt à t'épargner toi ainsi que les tiens en échange d'une simple information. Mon petit doigt me dit que vous savez où il est. » reprit Arès en levant un index.

« Non. Je l'ignore et même si je le savais je ne le livrerais pas à un être tel que vous. » affirma Dumbledore.

« Tiens. Comme c'est dommage. Tant pis, je vais donc devoir écourter votre vie. » dit Arès en levant les mains en un faux signe de regret.

Il fit un pas en avant. Mais une voix avec un bruit de tonnerre le stoppa net. Elle résonna alentour.

« ARÈS ! »

Un instant, le concerné cru avoir affaire à son père. Un éclair tomba entre lui et le directeur. Un jeune garçon au regard flamboyant venait de s'interposer. A la couleur de ses yeux, Arès comprit à qui il avait affaire. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

« Aaaaah le voici. Mon plus jeune frère. Et quel est donc ton nom ? »

« Sirius. Ou la dernière chose que tu verras sur cette terre. »

La colère se peignit sur le visage de son aîné. D'autres personnes apparurent aux côtés du brun.

« Je vois que certains se mêlent de ce qui ne les regardent pas. » fit dédaigneusement Arès en reconnaissant les dieux gaulois et égyptiens.

« On s'amuse comme on peut. » répliqua Aménix.

« Si c'est de l'amusement que tu cherches fils de Taranis, alors je vais t'en donner. »

Dumbledore se sentit soudain tiré en arrière. Rhéania referma la porte du train derrière lui. Elle alla ensuite rejoindre les autres. Aménix bloquait une attaque d'Arès avec son épée. Il reculait petit à petit sous l'impact. Sirius décida d'ajouter son grain de sel. Usant des quatre éléments successivement, il entreprit de faire reculer son frère. Aménix lui prêta main forte en assaisonnant le tout d'éclairs, Rhéania avec de la glace, Nadjatep du feu, merci maman pour le côté solaire. Les jeunes parvinrent ainsi à l'éloigner du train.

Arès prit une inspiration. Une onde choc renversa les quatre petits.

« Aouch ! Il y va pas de main morte l'ancêtre ! » commenta Aménix.

« Il faut continuer à l'attaquer tous ensemble ! C'est notre seule chance ! » lança Sirius en se relevant.

Ses amis firent de même. Le quatuor se rua vers Arès. Qui les accueillit l'épée au clair. Sirius para un premier coup. La terre se souleva pour s'enrouler autour du dieu. Aménix atterrit sur ses épaules pour lui infliger une bonne décharge à la tête.

« RAAAH ! »

Arès brisa sa prison de terre. Il envoya un revers à Black qui le fit voler. Puis il saisit Aménix par une cheville. Le Grec lui fit découvrir les quatre points cardinaux en le frappant au sol d'un côté puis de l'autre. Mais Nadjatep vint à son secours en plantant les crocs dans son avant-bras. Sa morsure était aussi brûlante que le soleil. Arès vit ainsi une marque grise comme la cendre s'étendre. Il voulut frapper la minette, qui esquiva souplement. Usant de son agilité féline, elle infligea griffure sur griffure à Arès. Rhéania vint également à la rescousse, lançant des boules d'eau compactée dures comme le béton. Arès les trancha une par une. Sa nièce passa à la glace qu'elle répandit autour du dieu, cherchant à l'emprisonner. Ceci fait, il fonça sur elle avec une vitesse que seul un immortel comme lui pouvait atteindre.

Il transperça la jeune déesse de son épée. Cet acte figea les autres combattants.

« Dommage pour toi petite. Tu aurais dû rester chez toi à ramasser les coquillages. » dit Arès.

Il la jeta sur le côté.

« RHÉANIA ! » hurla Sirius.

Non … il n'avait pas … elle n'allait pas … mais elle était jeune, si ça se trouve elle n'avait pas encore atteint l'immortalité des dieux. En tout cas elle ne bougeait plus. Arès se tourna vers lui. Étendant les bras, il recouvrit le sol d'une ombre noire. Des silhouettes en sortirent, des squelettes de soldats.

« A présent que vous vous êtes échauffés, voyons comment vous allez faire face à mon armée des ténèbres. » annonça Arès.

Une ombre noire émana du dieu, recouvrant le sol. Des dizaines de squelettes émergèrent du sol, tous armés. Que cela soit des armes antiques ou modernes. Qu'ils braquèrent d'un même geste vers leur cible.


	7. Fils de Zeus

**La puissance du jeune dieu se révèle ... tant pis pour son grand frère.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Sirius pour sa part, avait les yeux fixés sur sa cousine. Autant qu'il pouvait avec tous ces cadavres devant. Rhéania … celle qui était venue le retrouver, tout lui révéler, l'avait soutenu et épaulé dans cette histoire … était étendue sur le sol, inerte. A cause d'Arès. Une colère sans nom affluait. Comme l'autre jour avec Rosier. Mais son frère était cent fois pire. Déjà Aménix et Nadjatep se démenaient contre les soldats des ténèbres. Sirius serra les dents. Maudit … maudit … il ferma les yeux un instant, au risque de se faire empaler par les ennemis autour. L'un des squelettes pointait d'ailleurs une lance vers lui.

« Sirius ! » cria Nadjatep.

Il rouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là. Un hurlement qui dut s'entendre à des kilomètres jaillit, en même temps qu'une vague de magie qui déferla telle une avalanche. Tout autour fut désintégré sur plusieurs mètres à la ronde. Arès plissa les yeux devant le spectacle.

« _Il a du potentiel ce gosse. _» se dit-il.

Sirius se précipita vers Rhéania qu'il prit dans ses bras. Elle avait les yeux clos.

« Rhéania ! Rhéania ! »

Pas de réponse. Il la serra contre lui. La terre se mit alors à trembler. S'ouvrant par endroit, elle engloutit tout sur son passage.

« Wolà ! » s'exclama Aménix en s'écartant d'une faille.

La lave remonta des profondeurs de la terre. Le vent souffla avec force, devenant tornade aspirant l'armée des morts. Des éclairs tombèrent sur le sol en pluie. L'eau jaillit du sol en geysers, puis balaya par le milieu les créatures d'Arès. Ce dernier songea qu'il était temps d'en finir. Sirius reposa doucement sa cousine sur le sol. Il se leva, face à son aîné. Arès lança une onde de choc. Le jeune dieu tendit la main, arrêtant l'attaque. Le dieu guerrier matérialisa alors une catapulte. Un énorme rocher fut lancé sur Sirius. Ce dernier regarda venir la pierre. D'un revers de main, il la chassa comme l'on chassait une mouche. Ensuite, il se mit à avancer en direction d'Arès. Son visage était un masque de fureur, de haine contenue qui ne demandait à exploser.

Arès fit apparaître une dizaine d'archers. Les flèches sifflèrent vers Sirius. Il leva la main gauche. Les flammes consumèrent les projectiles, puis leurs lanceurs. Des lances les remplacèrent, qu'un puissant souffle dévia. Black continuait sa marche sans s'arrêter.

« L'a l'air parti pour lui pilonner la tête. » constata Aménix.

« On devrait peut-être intervenir. » suggéra Nadjatep.

« Je ne crois pas. »

Sirius balayait successivement toutes les attaques que lui envoyaient son frère. Des armes anciennes, mais des modernes aussi qui ne parvenaient pas à lui causer la plus petite éraflure. Arès se dit donc qu'il allait l'avoir au corps à corps. Tout comme il l'avait fait avec sa nièce, il espéra le prendre de vitesse. Le bras armé se leva, prêt à frapper. Black stoppa le coup en tenant le poignet de son frère.

« Dis-moi Arès, tu sais pourquoi les dieux mâles approchent rarement leurs enfants avant un certain âge ? » demanda Sirius, polaire.

Arès fronça les sourcils, déstabilisé par la question. Il sentit tout à coup son bras s'affaiblir. Il ne parvenait plus à le maintenir en l'air. C'est alors qu'il se rappela, qu'il comprit. Les jeunes dieux étaient des dévoreurs de magie. Il voulut se dégager, mais l'emprise de son petit frère était trop forte. Plus il perdait en force, plus Sirius en gagnait. Il résolut alors de le frapper du pied au ventre. Le jeune dieu glissa sur le côté. Il saisit la cheville de son frère, opéra un demi-tour et le projeta au loin. Non sans absorber encore de sa magie. Arès ricocha sur le sol aussi bien qu'un galet sur l'eau. Il roula ensuite sur l'herbe. Vive l'écologie.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il n'eut pas le temps de se relever. Une poigne l'enserra au cou et le souleva presque. Sirius serra à l'en étrangler. Arès lança un coup de poing, stoppé par son frère. Sirius le relâcha soudain. Il attrapa son frère par le col de sa cape, avant de le mordre au cou. Si vite que le dieu ne put réagir. Arès sentit toute son énergie divine, la plus haute forme de magie quitter son corps, affluer vers la morsure de son frère.

Il hurla de colère, tenta de se libérer. En vain. Implacablement, inexorablement Sirius dévorait son aîné. La peau de ce dernier commença d'ailleurs à noircir. Elle se rida, se fissura, se déchira, tomba en lambeaux et en poussière. Il ne resta plus rien du dieu. Les mâchoires du jeune dieu se refermèrent. Il laissa choir les vêtements d'Arès. Durant un instant, il contempla le tas de chiffons à ses pieds. Il tendit ensuite une main, de laquelle jaillit une gerbe de feu. Ceci fait il tourna les talons.

* * *

Aménix et Nadjatep le virent revenir. Ils échangèrent un regard incertain. Avait-il réussi ? Mais comment ?

Sirius pour sa part, approcha de Rhéania. Ses deux amis vinrent le rejoindre.

« Dites-moi que vous savez comment la soigner ! » implora Black.

« Il lui faut du nectar, le nectar des dieux. » répondit Nadjatep.

« Hébé ! » appela aussitôt Sirius.

La déesse de la jeunesse accourut. Elle versa de sa boisson sur la plaie de la jeune déesse. Elle se referma. Hébé lui en fit couler dans la bouche. Le liquide sacré se répandit dans le corps de Rhéania. Qui eut une inspiration.

« Rhéania ! » sourit Sirius en la voyant rouvrir les yeux.

« Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Arès t'a fait un joli piercing au ventre. » répondit Aménix.

Rhéania se redressa, et regarda autour d'elle. Plus d'armée, plus d'Arès. Elle interrogea son cousin du regard.

« Arès n'est plus. » dit-il.

« Comment as-tu fait ? » s'étonna Rhéania.

« J'ai instinctivement compris ce que voulait dire Héphaïstos en parlant de ma jeunesse. Seules les déesses osent approcher leur progéniture, et encore avec précaution. Parce qu'ils ont un gros appétit. » révéla Sirius.

Rhéania le dévisagea.

« Tu l'as … euh … mangé ? »

« On peut dire ça. Sa magie en tout cas. »

« Ah ouais ! C'est radical ça ! » fit Aménix stupéfait.

C'était la seule manière pour un enfant dieu d'avoir le dessus sur un adulte, aguerri qui plus est. Sirius se releva et aida sa cousine à se mettre debout. Ils firent ensuite route vers le Poudlard Express. Dumbledore vint à leur rencontre, souriant.

« Je suppose que vous avez réussi. » dit-il.

Sirius acquiesça. Il annonça que les jeunes pouvaient regagner l'école. Enfin, dès qu'elle serait de nouveau entière. En attendant, ce serait une bonne idée de remettre la locomotive devant le train et non à côté. Black s'en chargea, pendant que Rhéania allait à l'arrière. Le jeune dieu souleva la locomotive. Il l'apporta jusqu'aux rails sur lesquels il la déposa. Il la rattacha ensuite. De son côté, Rhéania saisit l'arrière du dernier wagon. Elle se mit à tirer. Un grondement se fit entendre, suivit d'un grincement. Les wagons retrouvèrent leur position initiale. Albus se chargea de faire disparaître les traces du choc.

« Un peu d'aide pour faire demi-tour ? » demanda Rhéania.

« C'est une idée, si vous pouvez. » répondit Dumbledore.

« Nous sommes des descendants des Titans, qui étaient aussi forts que des montagnes. Alors je pense qu'un train ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. » répondit Rhéania.

Bien sûr, étant encore jeunes ils devraient s'y mettre à deux. Les dieux décollèrent afin de se retrouver au niveau du toit. Ceci fait, chacun attrapa le rebord du dernier wagon pour l'un et de la cheminée pour l'autre. Ensemble, ils soulevèrent le Poudlard Express. Tournant ensuite, ils le reposèrent en direction de l'école. Les élèves à l'intérieur se demandèrent ce qui se passait encore.

« Merci beaucoup ! » lança Dumbledore.

« Pas de quoi ! Allez, à l'école maintenant. » répondit Black.

Aménix et Nadjatep rejoignirent leurs amis dans les airs. Ils se posèrent devant les ruines.

* * *

« Wow ! Ça fait vraiment un drôle d'effet de voir le château en pièces détachées. » commenta Sirius.

« Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour le remettre en état ? » demanda Nadjatep.

« Ça va aller. » répondit Sirius.

Il tendit les mains, prit une inspiration. La magie pulsa autour de lui. Il agissait encore à l'instinct concernant une partie de ses pouvoirs. Les pierres du château se mirent à décoller. Tel un film en marche arrière, les murs s'élevèrent, leurs pans se scellant entre eux. Les morceaux de vitraux se rassemblèrent, les escaliers se reconstituèrent. Tout fut remis à sa place, en état. Sirius redonna même vie aux tableaux et armures qu'il avait vidés. Poudlard fut comme neuf.

« Bravo Sirius ! Vraiment impressionnant ! Je crois que tu as découvert ce que tu vas incarner en tant que divinité. Tu n'as même pas eu besoin de mon aide pour rendre ce que tu avais pris. » commenta Rhéania.

Sirius contemplait son école avec affection. Même s'il ne devait plus y retourner, il y avait des souvenirs particuliers. Le Poudlard Express arriva juste à temps pour regagner les locaux. Les élèves découvrirent avec étonnement leur collège de nouveau sur pieds. Ils se mirent à chuchoter entre eux tout en le regardant. Ses trois amis vinrent le rejoindre pour le féliciter et le remercier.

« C'est toi qui l'a reconstruit ? » demanda James.

« Oui, tout seul comme un grand. » répondit Nadjatep.

« Eh ben !

« Et maintenant que va-t-il se passer pour toi ? » questionna Remus.

« Je ne sais pas. Je vais sûrement me rendre sur le Mont Olympe dans un premier temps. C'est ma maison après tout. » répondit Sirius.

« Mais est-ce qu'on te reverra ? » demanda Peter.

« J'espère bien. »

Il les étreignit ensuite un par un. Il était temps de rentrer. Rhéania approcha de son cousin.

« Les autres n'ont peut-être pas besoin de se souvenir. » dit-elle à mi-voix.

Sirius jeta un œil à l'assemblée d'élèves.

« En effet. »

Il tendit de nouveau les mains vers eux. Ils sursautèrent, se demandant ce qu'il allait leur faire. Rosier lança un avertissement à ses camarades : selon lui Sirius allait s'en prendre à eux comme il l'avait fait avec lui.

« Crétin. » murmura Black.

Le sort se répandit sur l'ensemble de ses condisciples avant qu'un seul ne puisse réagir.

« _Oubliettes_. »

Le regard des étudiants devint vitreux. Minerva en profita pour leur demander de rentrer. Seuls deux personnes du corps enseignant et trois élèves sauraient ce qui s'était passé. Sauraient à propos de lui. Remus, James et Peter lancèrent un au-revoir à leur camarade avant de franchir la grande porte du collège à leur tour. Aménix et Nadjatep regagnèrent leur pays, pendant que les deux autres se posèrent au pied du Mont Olympe. Sirius soupira. Il allait faire connaissance avec le reste de ses semblables. Il sentit une douce pression sur son épaule. Rhéania lui souriait doucement. Il lui rendit son sourire, avant de la suivre.

Les jeunes dieux disparurent. Ils arrivèrent devant un immense palais tout de marbre. La décoration se composait essentiellement de scènes de la mythologie grecque. Des peintures aux couleurs éclatantes. Rhéania mena son cousin à travers les couloirs, jusqu'au cœur du palais. Là où son père Zeus et le reste des dieux se réunissaient. Ils étaient tous là d'ailleurs, en train de manger et boire, papotant gentiment. Zeus les remarqua et redressa la tête.

* * *

« Mes enfants, dieux de toute sorte, nous avons de la visite. » annonça-t-il en tendant la main vers les arrivants.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Ils dévisagèrent avec curiosité le garçon à côté de Rhéania.

« Je vous présente mon dernier fils, Sirius. » reprit Zeus.

Sirius du reste n'était pas très à l'aise sous ces regards curieux. Sirius remarqua Tirénias dans un coin, qui lui adressa un signe de tête en souriant. Zeus vint rejoindre son fils, qu'il prit par la main. Il l'amena près de son trône.

« Si tu es là, j'imagine que Arès n'existe plus. » dit-il.

« Non en effet. »

Rhéania alla rejoindre sa mère et son grand-père Poséidon. En apprenant qu'Arès avait été vaincu et même détruit, ce fut la stupeur parmi les dieux. Qu'un des leurs soit capable de terrasser un adulte était un véritable exploit.

« Bravo mon enfant. Cela nous fait un souci en moins. Bien, je vais te présenter à ta famille. Voici Héra, mon épouse. »

Sirius porta le regard sur Héra. Belle comme toutes les déesses, mais avec un air sévère. Elle le toisa froidement. Sirius inclina la tête devant elle.

« Reine Héra. »

« Au moins ce n'est pas le fils d'une mortelle. Et il a l'air d'avoir des manières.» dit-elle.

Zeus haussa légèrement les sourcils. Un compliment venant de la déesse connue pour sa jalousie … se pourrait-il qu'elle l'accepte ? Une bonne chose pour lui en ce cas. Zeus fit le tour de la famille. Il lui présenta notamment ses autres enfants : Héraclès, Persée, Hélène de Troie, Dionysos tous issus d'une mortelle, Athéna, Apollon, Artémis, Hermès, Perséphone l'épouse d'Hadès … il termina enfin par Poséidon et sa famille.

« Ma fratrie semble soulagée de me voir. » fit remarquer doucement Sirius à Rhéania.

« Oui … c'est parce qu'ils pensent que Zeus va leur ficher la paix maintenant que son petit dernier est là. »

« Ah ... »

Sirius ne savait comment prendre la nouvelle.

« Quelqu'un sait où est Aphrodite ? » interrogea le dieu des dieux tout en présentant son fils aux Muses.

« Sur terre dans un bloc de glace. Elle a essayé d'attirer ton fils dans ses filets. » répondit Rhéania.

« Ah ! Eh bien je l'en sortirais plus tard. » déclara Zeus.

Les Muses avaient accaparé Sirius. Elles lui ébouriffaient les cheveux, lui caressaient la tête et les joues, le serraient contre elles.

« Il est trop mignon ! » fit Clio, muse de l'Histoire.

« Je me demande ce qu'il va incarner. » ajouta Terpsichore, patronne de la danse.

« Il faut que tu viennes danser et chanter avec nous un de ces jours ! » ajouta la muse de la musique, Euterpe.

« Euh … » répondit Sirius, qui ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.

« A ce propos, je crois qu'il va être temps de l'introniser. » lança Zeus.

« Déjà ? On peut dire que tu perds pas de temps toi. Si tu le laissais s'habituer un peu ? » intervint Hadès.

« Roooh mais ça va bien se passer ! Mon fifilstounet qui a déjà accompli un exploit digne des plus grands alors qu'il est si jeune ! » lança Zeus en le soulevant de terre.

Plus loin, Sirius aperçut Héraclès et Persée pouffer de rire. En effet, il allait avoir son père sur le dos pendant un moment. Yay.

« On va pouvoir faire la fête ! » s'exclama Euphrosine une des Trois Charitès (_ndla :Grâces_), incarnant la joie et l'hilarité.

« Bonne idée ! » ajouta sa sœur Thalie, gérant la bonne chère et la floraison (_et qui porte le même nom qu'une muse_).

Zeus reposa son fils par terre. Ce fut ensuite un branle-bas de combat pour préparer la cérémonie d'intronisation du nouveau dieu. Il fut conduit dans un pièce où trônait un bassin en pierre circulaire. Selon le roi des dieux, l'eau qui s'y trouvait était issue de l'océan primordial, de laquelle les dieux étaient sortis.

Sirius entra dans le bassin tout habillé. Il était revêtu pour l'occasion de riches tissus. L'habiller n'avait été une mince affaire, étant donné que les Muses avaient absolument voulu s'en charger. Or le jeune n'était pas pour se dévêtir devant neuf femmes encore inconnues pour lui. Leur mère Eurynomé avait dû intervenir pour qu'elles le laissent en paix. Sirius fut totalement immergé dans l'eau première. Celle-ci se mit alors en mouvement autour de lui. Elle se resserra jusqu'à le compresser. Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Non … quelque chose devait mal se passer. Il fallait qu'il remonte. Ce fur alors qu'il amorçait les premiers mouvements qu'une voix se fit entendre dans sa tête.

« _Ne te débats pas. C'est normal que l'eau se serre autour de toi. Calme-toi et tu verras que ce n'est pas pénible_. »

Sirius reconnut Rhéania. Il tenta de faire ainsi qu'elle conseillait. Ne plus bouger. Il constata alors que l'étreinte devenait douce, comme si quelqu'un le serrait contre lui. L'eau prit un autre aspect, devenant comme soie ou velours. Il se sentait bien. Comme un fœtus dans le ventre de sa mère. Le jeune dieu ressentit une grande force l'envahir. Du bruit, beaucoup de bruit en quelques secondes, auquel succéda tout un panel d'émotions. Du chaud, du froid, de la lumière, la noirceur. Le monde. Il ressentait le monde comme s'il était lui. Sirius se sentit poussé vers le haut. Il émergea de l'eau étincelant.

Zeus prononça un discours signifiant l'acceptation de Sirius parmi les dieux de l'Olympe, la main sur la tête de son fils. Dioné sa mère était revenue parmi les siens, et assistait avec émotion à la cérémonie.

Un copieux banquet s'ensuivit ensuite. Les Trois Charitès se chargèrent comme à l'accoutumée de mettre l'ambiance avec les Muses, pendant qu'Héphaïstos servait tout le monde en nectar et ambroisie, assistant par là Hébé.

« Félicitations pour ton intronisation parmi nous. » dit-il à Sirius, qui bavardait avec Hermès.

« Merci beaucoup, et merci pour ton conseil. Il m'a été très utile. » sourit Sirius.

« Et bravo aussi pour avoir marqué des points auprès d'Héra. Nous savons tous ici à quel point c'est difficile. »

Héphaïstos continua son tour de table. Sirius mangea la nourriture la plus délicieuse qu'il eut jamais goûtée, toute faite à base d'ambroisie en dépit de sa forme ordinaire.

* * *

Un matin, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, les trois amis de Sirius eurent la surprise de le découvrir déjà attablé. Il portait sa robe de sorcier ainsi que la cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

« Sirius ? Ben ça pour une surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonna James en s'asseyant en face de lui.

« A ton avis ? J'ai fais connaissance avec tout le panthéon grec, mais malgré ça j'ai eu envie de terminer les quatre années qui me restent ici. Avec mes amis. » sourit Sirius.

« C'est vraiment gentil à toi. Alors raconte : comment ça s'est passé avec les autres dieux ? » dit Remus.

« Bien. Même Héra, l'épouse de mon père qui est connue pour être jalouse m'a accepté. Bon nous ne sommes pas de grands amis, mais elle ne me dit rien. Les autres sont gentils. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, mon paternel a eu un bon paquet d'enfants. Qui du reste sont plutôt contents de mon arrivée, car Zeus a tendance à être un peu collant, ce que je confirme. » expliqua Sirius tout en se versant du jus de citrouille.

« Et tu es le dieu de quoi alors ? » interrogea Peter.

« De la magie, de l'amitié, l'amusement et de la loyauté. »

« Tout ça ? » releva James.

« Oui. La magie est ma principale caractéristique. Zeus pense que ça fera de moi un dieu puissant. Le reste me décrit aussi. D'ailleurs en parlant d'amusement, il faudra que je vous présente Hermès. C'est un sacré blagueur, et il est vivement intéressé par nos tours. » expliqua Sirius.

« Ça ils s'entendent comme larrons en foire. » fit une voix.

« Hé Rhéania. » fit James.

La brunette s'assit à côté de Sirius, saluant les trois autres au passage.

« Et comment ça s'est passé avec Arès au fait ? Tu ne nous a pas expliqué. » relança Remus.

« Tout à l'heure, dans notre chambre. Y' a trop de monde ici. »

Il fallut tout de même attendre la pause-déjeuner. Les autres enseignants furent contents de retrouver le jeune homme pour le reste de son année. Une fois les cours pour la matinée terminée, les quatre garçons plus Rhéania se retrouvèrent dans la chambre des Gryffondors. Là, Sirius entreprit de leur raconter son périple depuis leur séparation. Il leur parla donc de son entrevue avec les dieux nordiques, ainsi que celle avec son oncle Hadès.

« T'es allé en enfer ? » s'exclama Peter.

« Oui. Mais ce n'est pas forcément comme on le décrit. » fit Sirius.

« Tout dépend de quel point de vue tu te places. En tant que divinité c'est nettement moins risqué. Par contre pour les mortels … selon ce qu'ils ont fait cela peut en effet être terrible. Tu n'as pas visité le Tartare. » rectifia Rhéania.

« Et c'est quoi ? » demanda Sirius.

« L'endroit où séjournent les suppliciés. Les criminels, les Titans également. »

« Ah oui … c'est effectivement moins sympa vu comme ça. » reconnut Sirius.

« Je trouve aussi. »

Sirius continua son récit, décrivant son affrontement avec sa sœur Aphrodite. Cette dernière avait été libérée de sa prison de glace par Zeus. Elle fut du reste chagrinée par la mort d'Arès comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre. Toutefois, selon les autres elle irait rapidement se consoler dans les bras de quelqu'un. Paraîtrait-il qu'elle aurait des vues sur Thor, le dieu nordique. Vint ensuite la confrontation avec Arès. Le combat avait été difficile, bien que Sirius se soit fait épaulé dans cette bataille. Il expliqua ensuite comment il avait fini par le vaincre. Ses amis firent quelque peu la moue.

« Enfin, t'en es débarrassé c'est le principal. Et puis vu ce qu'il projetait de faire, ce n'est pas une grande perte. » commenta Remus.

« Oui. Tiens ça me fait penser que j'ai quelque chose pour toi Rem'. » annonça Sirius.

« Pour moi ? » s'étonna Lupin.

Sirius acquiesça, se leva de son lit et s'approcha. Il posa ensuite une main sur le torse de son ami, au niveau du cœur. La main brilla. Remus sentit quelque chose se produire en lui, il n'aurait su dire quoi. L'affaire ne dura qu'une minute.

« Voilà. Je t'ai retiré ta malédiction. Ou plutôt je l'ai modifiée : tu sera désormais un animagus loup. Tu pourras donc décider quand te transformer, sans risquer de contaminer qui que ce soit. » révéla Sierius en ôtant sa main.

« C'est … c'est vrai ? »

« Bien sûr. Je suis le dieu de la magie, je suis capable de réaliser ce qui vous est impossible. Essaie tu verras bien. »

Remus le regarda un moment. Il n'était plus maudit … sa malédiction était devenue une bénédiction. Le jeune hésita un moment : il n'osait y croire. De plus, il ignorait comment s'y prendre. Sirius le conseilla donc sur la manière de procéder. Penser intensément à l'animal, s'imaginer dans son corps. Remus fit ainsi qu'on lui indiquait. Il sentit bientôt son corps s'allonger à certains endroits, raccourcir à d'autres. Il retomba à quatre pattes. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il avait changé d'angle de vue. Baissant la tête, il découvrit deux pattes. Il avait réussi ! Il n'était plus dangereux. Le loup se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, s'appuya sur les épaules de son ami pour lui lécher le visage d'importance.

« Héhé ! Bon, j'ai rendu ta métamorphose plus facile. Normalement, il faut du temps et de l'entraînement pour devenir animagus. » expliqua Sirius.

Remus reprit forme humaine.

« Merci Sirius. Tu n'imagines pas le service que tu viens de me rendre. »

« Mof c'était pas grand-chose. »

« Voilà qui est très intéressant. Ce genre de don me paraît pratique. On pourrait sûrement explorer Poudlard sous forme animale. Personne ne nous soupçonnerait. » remarqua James.

« Des fois je me dis que tu ferais un bon Serpentard toi. » lança Sirius.

« Hmph ! »

La pause s'acheva sur cette bonne note. Dumbledore fut aussi satisfait d'apprendre la guérison de Remus. En revanche … les jeunes se gardèrent bien de lui signaler le pendant de ce changement. Pas fous les gus.


	8. Hécate

**Sirius ne fait décidément pas l'unanimité chez les dieux. Mais cette nouvelle rencontre va bouleverser le monde magique à jamais.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Deux ans avaient passé. Sirius avaient encore pris quelques centimètres, mais surtout du charme. Il était la coqueluche des demoiselles de tous âges, juste devant son meilleur ami James. Le cœur de ce dernier étant pris, il ne s'en formalisait pas.

« Salut Sirius ! » lancèrent un groupe de filles.

« Salut les filles. » répondit ce dernier, déclenchant des gloussements.

Le jeune dieu portait sa robe de sorcier sur l'épaule. C'est ainsi que Minerva le trouva.

« Sirius, veuillez vous vêtir correctement je vous prie. » demanda-t-elle.

Le brun s'arrêta un instant, la dévisageant. McGonagall savait très bien à quel genre de créature elle avait affaire. Une qui si elle le désirait, pouvait la désintégrer sur place. Seulement, Sirius n'était pas idiot. S'il était revenu ici, ce n'était pas pour se comporter comme un sauvage. Il enfila donc sa robe, soulageant son enseignante. Elle le remercia, puis passa son chemin. Un peu plus loin, une fille plus jeune que lui lui barra la route, le visage vermillon. Elle le fixa un instant, et lui tendit une lettre sans un mot. Sirius regarda la missive un instant. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle contenait. Néanmoins, il la prit par délicatesse et s'en alla. Discrètement, il enflamma la missive. Il n'était pas intéressé.

Il retrouva Remus attablé dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, le nez comme toujours planté dans les bouquins.

« Les pages vont finir par déteindre sur ton visage si ça continue. » lança Sirius en s'asseyant à califourchon.

Relus releva la tête et sourit. Depuis que son divin ami avait ôté sa malédiction, il avait bien meilleure mine.

« Malheureusement, c'est la seule manière pour moi que ça rentre. Je n'ai pas la chance d'être le maître de la magie moi. » répondit-il.

« Ouais, j'avoue que grâce à ça je n'ai nul besoin de réviser. A ce propose, je peux te filer un coup de main si tu veux. » lança Sirius.

« De quel genre ? »

« Eh bien en faisant en sorte que toi non plus tu ne sois plus embêté par les révisions. »

« Tu ne me rendrais pas service. » objecta Remus, le nez de nouveau sur les pages.

« Tu crois ? Tout serait dans ta tête, et y resterais. En quoi ce serait un problème ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je dois savoir me débrouiller seul. La magie ne résout pas tout tu sais. Et le jour viendra sûrement où tu résideras plus longtemps dans l'Olympe. Il te faudra sûrement assumer ta responsabilité de dieu de la magie. » rappela Lupin à mi-voix.

Sirius baissa les yeux. Il s'en doutait au fonds, qu'il devrait bien jouer son rôle à ce niveau, tôt ou tard.

« Mais je suis aussi le dieu de l'amusement, et je décrète que t'as assez révisé. » reprit Black.

Il fit discrètement disparaître le bouquin de son am.

« Sirius rends-moi mon livre ! » demanda Lupin à voix basse.

Ils tâchaient de ne pas attirer l'attention quand ils évoquaient la nature du brun.

« Viens le chercher. » provoqua le brun.

Sirius se leva et entreprit de sortir, d'un pas rapide mais relativement contrôlé. Lupin s'attacha à le suivre. Son ami l'entraîna au-dehors, dans un endroit à l'abri des regards.

* * *

« Bon ça vient ce livre ? » questionna Remus en tendant la main.

« Voilà ! »

Il fit apparaître le livre dans ses mains, qu'il transforma en une multitude de papillons. Ils allèrent tourbillonner un instant autour du jeune. Puis ils devinrent confettis, serpentins et même petites étincelles comme des mini feux d'artifice.

« Et comment je révise ? » demanda Remus, amusé malgré tout.

« T'inquiètes pas pour ça, détends-toi plutôt. » répliqua Black.

Le paysage autour d'eux changea. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une vaste plaine verdoyante. Sirius claqua des doigts, et le livre de son ami reprit sa forme initiale dans sa main.

« Essaie de l'attraper. »

Le dieu se métamorphosa en cheval, tenant le livre entre les dents. Lupin roula des yeux. Il devint loup. Sirius partit alors au galop, poursuivi par son camarade. Il le laissa approcher, baissa la tête pour mettre l'ouvrage à sa portée avant de la retirer d'un coup sec. Remus grogna de frustration. Sirius était habile à l'éviter. Tous deux arrivèrent ensuite près d'un ruisseau. Black reprit forme humaine. Usant de son contrôle sur l'eau, il en envoya une gerbe à son ami.

« Attends un peu toi ! » lança Remus, de nouveau bipède.

Il sortit sa baguette pour inonder à son tour le brun. Cela dégénéra vite en bataille d'eau. Ce fut à bout de souffle que chacun se retrouva allongé sur l'herbe.

« Alors, ça valait pas le coup ? » demanda Sirius.

« Ben je dois admettre que ça fait du bien. » avoua Remus.

« Tant mieux. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, regardant passer les nuages. Ce qui donna une autre idée au dieu. Il changea la forme des nuages, leur donnant parfois la forme de la tête d'un prof quelque peu caricaturée.

« Roooh Chourave avec un ver dans le nez ! » fit Remus.

« Et du persil dans les oreilles. Et là c'est qui ? »

« C'est Rusard … mais habillé en fille eurk ! »

« Tout juste Auguste ! »

Sans que tous les deux ne s'en doutent, ils étaient observés. Depuis l'Olympe par une déesse qui tout comme lui incarnait la magie, Hécate. Elle le regardait dans un bassin en pierre empli d'eau

« Il a bien vite appris à se servir de ces pouvoirs ce petit. Un dieu de la magie voilà qui est intéressant. De plus il faut avouer qu'il ne manque pas de charme. » dit-elle.

Dans le disque d'eau, Sirius ramenait son camarade au collège. Hécate sourit. Sans nul doute ils feraient un couple parfait. Depuis la terre, le jeune se retourna soudain.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » questionna son ami.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe. »

« _Et en plus il est doué_. » songea la déesse.

Vraiment, il fallait qu'elle aille faire connaissance avec lui. Elle passa le bras au-dessus de l'eau, l'image s'effaça. La déesse sorcière se leva et quitta la pièce où elle se trouvait.

Sirius pour sa part, retourna dans son dortoir avec ses amis une fois la journée de cours terminée. Sauf que cette fois, une surprise l'y attendait. Le jeune dieu sentit une présence familière, en provenance d'une fenêtre. Il alla voir et ouvrit. Une chouette se tenait sur le rebord.

* * *

« Papa ?! » s'exclama Sirius.

Ses trois amis penchèrent la tête du même côté quand ils virent un volatile entrer au moment où Sirius l'appelait papa.

« Mon petit Siriusounet ! Tu as reconnu ton papa comme tu es intelligent ! »

La chouette venait de laisser place à un homme de haute taille, qui enserra son fils dans ce qui ressemblait à une étouffante étreinte.

« Méguèzeguedufaislà ? » reprit le dieu de la magie, à moitié asphyxié.

« Eh bien je te rends visite. Je voulais voir à quoi ressemble cette école dont tu parles tant, et tes amis. » répondit Zeus.

Il relâcha son fils qui prit une grande inspiration. Le dieu du tonnerre se tourna alors vers les trois griffons restant. Ces derniers comprirent qu'ils se tenaient devant le roi des dieux grecs, le père de Sirius.

« Papa, voilà James, Remus et Peter. » lança le concerné en désignant successivement chacun d'eux.

« Mon … mon seigneur dieu… » répondit James ne sachant comment le saluer poliment.

« Votre euh … déité royale ... » enchaîna Peter, pas mieux renseigné.

« Monsieur le divin père ... » conclut Remus.

Amen. Zeus sourit devant leur embarras.

« Qu'ils sont mignons. Mais appelez-moi Zeus tout court, ce sera plus simple. C'est donc là ta chambre mon fils. »

« Ouais. Et autour de la chambre se trouve l'école. » répondit Sirius en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

« Formidable, tu me fais visiter ? » demanda Zeus en joignant les mains.

« Quoi là maintenant tout de suite ? »

« Eh bien oui. Je ne me déplace pas pour rien d'habitude. »

Ben tiens. Et tu préviens pas non plus songea son fils. Sirius se leva donc, puis le précéda dans les couloirs en précisant à ses amis qu'ils pouvaient rester dans la chambre. Il lui montra donc la salle commune de sa maison, en lui expliquant qu'il en existaient quatre représentant chacune une qualité prépondérante de ses étudiants.

« Là c'est la Grande Salle, où l'on mange tous ensemble, si l'on peut dire. »

« Ce n'est pas merveilleux comme décoration. Les mortels de mon temps faisaient bien mieux. » commenta Zeus.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Rusard pour se montrer.

« Intrus et élève dans le couloir ! » piailla-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce mon fils ? » interrogea le dieu du tonnerre.

« Le concierge. Là il nous dénonce. »

« Ah. C'est fâcheux, je tiens à poursuivre cette visite. » lança Zeus.

Et de retourner une claque monumentale au pauvre concierge, qui opéra un demi-tour pour s'affaler face contre terre, manquant d'écraser son chat.

« Papaaaaa ! Mais enfin ! » s'exclama Sirius.

Pas qu'il aimait Rusard, m'enfin de là à lui retourner une gifle pareille ...

« Quoi ? Il ne crie plus c'est l'essentiel. » fit Zeus.

Un bruit de course les alerta. Minerva accourait baguette en main, pour trouver le concierge paisiblement endormi sur la pierre froide.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

Sirius prit les devants avant que son père ne décide de lui faire sentir à elle aussi la douceur de sa main.

« Rien ! Enfin, mon père me rends une petite visite, si vous voyez de quoi je parle. » expliqua-t-il.

« Votre père ? Oh. » comprit la sorcière.

« Elle est au courant de ta nature ? » questionna Zeus en la désignant.

« Oui, elle était là quand on me l'a révélée. C'est Tirénias qui lui a dit, il a exigé d'elle un serment qui ne peut être rompu sous peine de mort. »

« Ah très bien. Il fait bien les choses. Madame, je suis Zeus dieu du tonnerre et du ciel et père de Sirius. »

« Enchantée de vous connaître, votre divinité. »

Minerva décréta qu'elle les laissa continuer leur visite. Le père de Sirius s'en avoua satisfait. Le jeune s'empressa donc de lui montrer le reste du château. Ceci fait, ils retournèrent au dortoir. En ouvrant la porte, Sirius eut droit à une nouvelle surprise. Ses amis tenaient chacun une chope et ils étaient visiblement éméchés.

« Dionysos, Hermès, Apollon ? Mais t'as amené tout l'Olympe avec toi ou quoi ? » demanda Sirius à son père.

« Je ne leur ai rien demandé. Mais ça ne m'étonnerais pas que d'autres viennent te voir. Puisque tu es là Dion', passe-moi donc une chopine. » répondit Zeus en entrant.

« Tiens r'vlà le père tonnerre hic ! » fit Peter.

Il était à moitié affalé sur le ventre sur un pouf, sans doute apporté là par les dieux. Hermès racontait une histoire drôle à James, qui explosa de rire. Il tomba au sol et renversa son vin sur son visage, manquant de suffoquer. Remus se tenait près d'Apollon, visiblement en plein concours de beuverie. Sirius se tapa la tête contre la porte. Mais c'était quoi cette famille de dingue encore ? Il décida toutefois de refermer la porte. Pas la peine de rameuter tout le collège. Heureusement, quelqu'un avait eu la présence d'esprit d'insonoriser la pièce.

« Ahahaha ! Il a du cran ce petit ! » s'exclama Apollon, pendant que Remus abandonnait, glissant de son pouf à moitié inconscient.

« Et toi t'as une case en moins ! Il est beaucoup trop jeune pour boire ! » lança Sirius en approchant.

Il appliqua les mains sur la tête de son ami pour le soigner.

« Ben t'es pas si drôle pour un dieu de l'amusement. » commenta Apollon.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius transforma son vin en encre noire au moment où il le portait à ses lèvres. Apollon recracha l'infect liquide.

« Tu disais ? » lança innocemment Sirius.

« Quelle horreur ! »

La petite fête continua sur sa lancée. Les trois amis du jeune dieu sombrèrent dans le sommeil. Leur camarade s'arrangea pour qu'ils n'en gardent aucune trace le lendemain. Les quatre dieux adultes retournèrent sur leur mont.

* * *

« Tu voulais me voir, Hécate ? » demanda Tirénias.

« Oui devin. Je voudrais que tu m'en dises plus sur le dernier fils de Zeus, dont tout le monde semble faire des gorges chaudes. » répondit Hécate.

« La plupart des dieux l'apprécient en effet. Il les amuse et les a impressionnés en détruisant Arès. » répondit l'aveugle.

« Cela est en effet impressionnant. Quoi d'autre ? » reprit la déesse sorcière, en laissant venir un serpent autour de son poignet.

« Que cherches-tu à savoir et pourquoi ? » questionna à son tour Tirénias.

« Puisque l'on ne peut rien te cacher, sache que ce gamin m'intéresse. C'est un dieu sorcier lui aussi. Je me disais que l'on formerait un beau couple. » fit tranquillement Hécate.

Il y eut un silence. Intriguée, Hécate tourna le regard vers lui. Les yeux du précepteur des dieux avaient viré au noir d'encre. Signe qu'il perçait les mystères du destin. Elle attendit patiemment que sa vision cesse.

« La destinée de cet enfant grandit. » annonça Tirénias.

« Tu m'en dira tant. »

« Selon une de mes visions, Sirius est à présent destiné à te supplanter en tant que magicien. Il bouleversera le monde magique anglais, et certainement d'autres aussi. » annonça Tirénias.

Hécate se redressa sous le coup de la surprise.

« Me supplanter ? » demanda-t-elle choquée.

« Oui. Jusqu'à présent la magie était source indépendante. Mais elle choisira entre toi et lui, pour n'être plus que l'un de vous. L'énergie magique absolue. » précisa Tirénias.

« Je ne vais pas être dépassée par un gamin ! » s'indigna Hécate.

« La magie seule choisira. C'est inéluctable. » trancha Tirénias.

La déesse sorcière se tut. Tirénias étant peut-être un devin, mais rien n'était encore joué. Hécate avait toujours été LA magicienne, et elle entendait bien que cela reste ainsi. Choisir le petit comme époux d'accord, à condition qu'il demeure moins puissant. Elle devrait donc changer quelque peu ses plans. Elle congédia le devin.

Sirius sentit une main sur son épaule. Sa cousine Rhéania. Il sourit avec douceur. La brunette avait poussé, et s'épanouissait également. Il se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Je dois te parler seule à seul. C'est important. » dit-elle.

Étonné, il la suivit néanmoins un peu à l'écart. Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs de ne pas pas être entendus, Rhéania s'arrêta, s'adossa à un mur, un pied appuyé contre. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en apercevant sa cuisse.

« Tirénias est venu me voir. »

Cette phrase eut le mérite de capter toute l'attention du brun.

« C'est grave ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« A voir. Il a eut une nouvelle vision te concernant. Selon lui, un nouvel adversaire t'attends. » révéla Rhéania.

« Oh non encore ? J'ai déjà assez à faire avec Aphrodite qui ne me pardonne guère la mort d'Arès et ses trois gosses ! » s'exclama Black.

« Justement. D'après Tirénias ton destin se joue en deux actes. Le premier était ton frère, et le second déterminera définitivement ta puissance et ta place parmi les nôtres. Selon ce qui va se passer, tu n'auras plus à te préoccuper d'Aphrodite, Phobos, Eros et Effroi. » continua sa cousine.

« Bon ! J'imagine que c'est inévitable. C'est qui cette fois ? » soupira Sirius.

Il savait à présent que lorsque Tirénias prédisait quelque chose il était impossible de s'y soustraire.

« Hécate. La déesse sorcière. Ton père a pour elle crainte et respect, elle est associée à la lune, à l'ombre et au monde des morts. Le fait que tu sois dieu de la magie l'intéresse apparemment. » expliqua Rhéania.

« Pfff ! Je me demande si je préférais pas ma famille de mortels. Eux au moins ils n'essayaient pas de me tuer ou je ne sais quoi. » lança Sirius.

« Regretterais-tu d'être un dieu ? » s'enquit Rhéania.

Il la dévisagea un instant. Elle, il ne regrettait pas de la connaître. La fille de l'eau avait toujours été son soutien et son réconfort, son guide dans sa course contre Arès. Elle seule lui était venue en aide parmi tous les Olympiens.

« Non … c'est plutôt que ma famille essaie de me nuire qui me pose problème. »

« Tu sais, chez les mortels aussi ce genre de chose existe. » rappela Rhéania.

C'était pas faux. Pourvu que ça se termine bien cette fois-là encore. Cette petite discussion terminée chacun s'en retourna dans sa classe. Durant le cours, Sirius se dit qu'il serait peut-être bon de mettre les points sur les i avec sa dive famille.

* * *

« _Je crois aussi que je vais prendre les devants pour une fois. Pas envie qu'on évacue encore le collège, ni qu'on le rase. _» songea le brun.

C'était décidé, il irait à la rencontre d'Hécate. Elle ne pouvait pas être pire qu'Arès. Sirius s'apprêta à partir à la fin de la journée. Depuis une fenêtre, Dumbledore l'observa se diriger vers les limites du domaine. Il disparut dans un éclair.

Le jeune réapparut dans une plaine.

« Oh Hécate ! Tu voulais me voir alors me voici ! Montre-toi ! » appela-t-il bras écartés.

Il ne fallut qu'un court instant avant qu'elle ne se montre. Hécate était vêtue de blanc, une cordelette enserrant son buste en-dessous de la poitrine. Elle portait un voile sur la tête, cachant ses yeux à la manière de Tirénias.

« Tu ne manques pas de toupet de m'appeler de la sorte, jeune Sirius. Peut-être devrais-je t'apprendre la politesse.» lança-t-elle.

Hécate ôta son voile, révélant deux yeux jaunes. Bras croisés, elle toisa ensuite son semblable.

« Parait-il selon certains que tu souhaites faire ma connaissance ? » reprit Sirius.

« Il paraît oui. J'avais envie de connaître quelqu'un ayant les mêmes pouvoirs que moi. Un dieu sorcier, voilà qui est fait pour m'intéresser. Que dirais-tu d'unir nos forces ? » reprit la déesse.

« Dans quel but ? »

« Régnons sur la magie toi et moi. Soyons objectifs, je suis la seule à pouvoir te convenir. »

Hé ? Non mais les dieux avaient un pet au casque ou quoi ? Sirius avait bien entendu, elle souhaitait être sa compagne ? Pas question. Non certainement pas. Hécate n'était pas la seule pour lui.

« Non. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai dit non. Je ne suis pas intéressé. De plus, j'incarne la magie je ne règne pas sur elle. Jamais je ne serais à toi.» précisa Sirius en la regardant droit dans les prunelles.

Hécate arrondit un instant les yeux. Eh bien, il ne manquait pas de cran ce gosse. Savait-il seulement à qui il s'adressait ? En tout cas elle retrouvait Zeus en lui.

« Quel dommage. J'avais pensé finir cette histoire pacifiquement mais tant pis. J'aurais essayé. » reprit Hécate, un bras soutenant son menton.

Sirius sentit d'instinct que l'affaire prenait une autre tournure. Il n'était plus temps des paroles.


	9. Dieu de la magie

**L'heure du choix approche ... l'heure pour Sirius d'augmenter sa puissance.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le premier sort fusa. Sirius préféra s'écarter, et il fit bien. Il ne savait ce qu'elle lui avait lancé, mais il en ressentit la puissance et l'onde de choc.

« J'aurais aimé ne pas en arriver là Sirius. Tu me rends les choses difficiles. » lança Hécate en claquant des doigts.

Des lianes s'enroulèrent autour du dieu.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Je serais resté à ma place si c'est ce que tu crains ! » répliqua Black.

Une sphère d'air écarta les lianes, avant qu'il ne les désintègre.

« Tu aurais refusé plus de puissance ? Mais bien sûr ! » répliqua Hécate, en lui lançant une myriade de clous.

Il se protégea par un bouclier transparent.

« Je sais me contenter de ce que j'ai, contrairement à toi ! »

Une puissante gerbe d'éclairs passa à ras de la tête d'Hécate.

« Restons-en là Hécate. Je ne te veux aucun mal, ni ne suis intéressé par ta place. » tenta une nouvelle fois Sirius.

La déesse le dévisagea un instant. L'attaque qu'il venait de lui envoyer n'était pas dénuée de force pour une jeune divinité. Certainement qu'il pouvait faire davantage, surtout s'il venait à être le plus puissant des deux. Hécate ne pouvait croire qu'il était prêt à renoncer à tout cela. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'obtenir davantage de force. La déesse fit alors appel au monde des morts. Des ombres noires gémissantes jaillirent pour tourbillonner autour de Sirius. Elles le griffèrent au visage, déchirèrent ses vêtements. Il se débattit comme s'il était assailli par une nuée de mouches. Les ombres devinrent pesantes. Elles s'appuyaient sur lui, toujours plus lourdes. Sirius fut contraint de poser un genou à terre.

« Je ne peux te laisser devenir plus fort que moi Sirius. C'est vraiment dommage mais tant pis. » reprit Hécate en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour d'un doigt.

Sirius étant déjà immortel, elle ne pourrait le tuer. La déesse prévoyait donc de l'enfermer dans le Tartare, d'où personne ne ressortait. Black sentait qu'il s'enfonçait dans le sol. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour qu'il comprenne le sort que lui réservait sa consœur. En deux mots d'ailleurs.

Il n'était pas question qu'il finisse en enfer. Le jeune dieu savait qu'il n'avait qu'une alternative : dévorer Hécate comme il avait procédé avec Arès. Sinon, jamais elle ne cesserait de le tourmenter. Mais comment l'atteindre ? Son emprise semblait impossible à briser. Il devait pourtant essayer. Déjà ses jambes étaient englouties. Une idée vite … quelle force pourrait le tirer de là ? Il était le dieu de la magie, toutefois il n'était pas aussi puissant qu'Hécate. Juste assez pour lui résister un instant.

« _La magie … Tirénias a prédit qu'elle devrait choisir entre moi et Hécate. Eh bien c'est le moment de faire ce choix ! _» songea-t-il.

Sirius appela alors la force. Derrière ses yeux clos, il vit une lumière grandir, jusqu'à tout envelopper autour de lui. Il se sentait plus aucune oppression autour de lui. Il tourna la tête. Rien. Tout était vide autour de lui.

* * *

« Mais où je suis ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute.

« Tu es … en moi. »

Sirius regarda de tout côté. Il était seul, qui venait de parler ? La voix avait de plus parut provenir de tout côté.

« Qui est là ? » interrogea Sirius.

« Je suis … la magie. Que toi et Hécate incarnez. Tu m'as appelé, que désires-tu ? » reprit la voix.

« J'ai besoin d'aide, de ton aide. » répondit Sirius.

« Moi ? Un dieu a besoin d'aide ? » s'étonna la magie.

« Oui. »

« Étonnant. Mais pourquoi t'aiderais-je ? J'obéis également à Hécate, et elle a décidé ta perte. »

Sirius prit une inspiration.

« Hécate te prends pour son sujet, pas moi. Je t'incarne c'est tout. Tu es ma force, je suis toi. Tu es moi. Le monde dans lequel j'ai grandi ne te respecte pas. Pour eux tu n'es qu'un instrument. Mais je me suis toujours douté en moi, que tu devais être bien plus que cela. » déclara-t-il.

Un silence suivit ses paroles. La magie devait réfléchir à ce que Sirius venait de dire.

« Et que suis-je alors ? »

Ce fut au tour du jeune dieu de penser. Qu'était la magie … c'était une question difficile. Elle était ce qui faisait de certains mortels des sorciers, ce qui faisait que les dieux étaient les dieux. Toutefois, ce n'était pas une réponse suffisante pour Sirius. Non, il avait plus, davantage … elle était elle était …

Des images passèrent devant ses yeux. Un paysage vert, celui dans lequel il avait entraîné Remus pour se détendre. Une cascade, avec Rhéania devant qui la dirigeait. Un chat, un crapaud. Une fleur qui s'épanouit, un arbre qui se couvre de feuille. Il y avait tellement de choses qui se produisaient sur Terre, qui étaient normales aux yeux de tous et pourtant. Qui commandait à tout cela ? Au bon fonctionnement de toutes ces choses ? Qui les avait crées, ordonnées, harmonisées ? Qui si ce n'était la magie ?

« Le monde. Voilà ce que tu es. Tout vit grâce à toi. Tout est là grâce à toi. La connaissance, le pouvoir de transformer les choses en d'autres, les hommes, les animaux, les dieux … ils sont là par ton œuvre. » dit-il enfin.

Il sentit une puissante émotion le traverser, en même temps qu'une inspiration. Cela le laissa un peu inquiet. Qu'allait penser la magie ? Qu'il était naïf ? Nul doute qu'elle allait se mettre à rire.

« C'est la première fois … »

Oh.

« … que quelqu'un me considère ainsi. Avec tant d'importance, et qui a enfin comprit qui j'étais. Je vais t'aider jeune dieu. Je vais être toi, pour que tu aie la force de résister à Hécate. » annonça-t-elle.

« Mais … si tu fusionnes avec moi, tu n'existera plus en tant qu'entité indépendante. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. » objecta Sirius.

Une seconde émotion passa, mais qu'il put identifier cette fois. De l'affection.

« Avec toi je ne crains rien. Tout ira très bien, tu continuera mon travail. Et tu remettras les choses d'aplomb dans certains endroits. »

Troisième émotion. La confiance. Absolue. Inébranlable. La magie avait choisi.

* * *

Depuis la surface, Sirius s'était pratiquement enfoncé dans le monde des ombres. Hécate s'apprêta à se détourner du spectacle. Zeus ne serait pas content. Peu importe, il n'était plus à un enfant près. Et puis, il ne pourrait rien lui faire. Une onde de choc secoua la terre. Hécate se tourna vers l'endroit d'où cela était parti. Une lumière forte transperça les ombres, s'agrandit pour former une haute silhouette. Celle d'un homme brun, au charme indéniable. Il portait une toge blanche, ornée de runes et dénuant une épaule large.

« Qui … » commença Hécate.

L'homme rouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient gris comme un ciel d'orage, comme le dieu du tonnerre. Ou comme son fils. Si c'était bien lui, il n'avait plus le physique d'un adolescent.

« Sirius ? » s'étonna Hécate, incrédule.

« Oh tu m'as reconnu. » répondit le dieu d'une voix plus grave, chaude et plus mature.

« Mais comment as-tu pu défaire ma magie ? Tu es beaucoup trop jeune ! » s'exclama Hécate.

« Justement. Je t'informe qu'elle a fait un choix. Celui de m'accorder sa pleine puissance. » annonça Sirius.

« Impossible ! La magie n'a toujours obéi qu'à moi ! » protesta Hécate.

« Eh bien elle a changé d'avis. »

Sirius tendit une main. Une énorme sphère argentée apparut, de laquelle partit un puissant rayon entremêlé d'éclairs. Hécate prit l'attaque en plein ventre. Elle bascula un mètre en arrière. La déesse roula sur le côté, une main sur l'impact. La déesse se redressa avec peine. Une poigne puissante la souleva de terre par le cou.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux te laisser vivre après ce que tu as essayé de me faire. » annonça Sirius.

Et comme il l'avait fait avec Arès, il vida Hécate de sa magie. Tout comme le dieu de la guerre, elle tomba en poussière. Sirius laissa retomber sa main. Ceci fait, il disparut.

Les portes du palais de l'Olympe s'ouvrirent. Les dieux présents tournèrent la tête, et dévisagèrent l'homme qui s'avançait en ces lieux.

« Vous êtes là la plupart, c'est bien. » dit-il.

Il s'arrêta au milieu d'eux.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Artémis.

« Sirius. Dieu de la magie. »

Ses semblables arrondirent les yeux.

« Je viens simplement vous informer de deux choses. Hécate a eut la bonne idée de vouloir m'attaquer et de m'éliminer. Elle a donc fini comme Arès. Comment est-ce possible ? Parce que la magie a décidé de fusionner avec moi. J'incarne donc la magie absolue. Et la deuxième chose enfin, c'est que le premier qui essaie encore de me tuer ou quoi que ce soit … je lui fais sortir la cervelle par les trous de nez. Passez une bonne journée. » annonça Sirius.

Il tourna les talons, puis sortit. Les autres dieux fixèrent la porte close.

« Ouaoh. » commenta Aphrodite.

Elle le trouvait plutôt à son goût sous sa forme adulte. Toutefois, ce devait être encore temporaire. La fusion était récente, tous pouvait le sentir.

« Mon fifils … ils poussent si vite ces petits ! » lança Zeus ému.

Héra roula des yeux. De son côté, Sirius était arrivé dans le domaine de Poséidon, au fin fond de l'océan comme on pouvait s'en douter. Ce fut Triton sa fille qui l'accueillit.

« Bonjour Triton, c'est moi Sirius. Je viens vois Rhéania. » dit-il.

« Sirius ? Tu as changé. Rhéania est dans la forêt du Pélion. »

« Ah, merci. »

Il n'attendit pas plus. Le dieu apparut sur dans la forêt sacrée des dieux, derrière un voile que seules les créatures au sang divin ou magique pouvait franchir. Rhéania était bien là, allongée sur un rocher au bord d'une rivière, bavardant avec un faune. Tous deux tournèrent la tête en entendant des bruits de pas. Le petit faune recula et se cacha dans un buisson. Sirius arriva à la hauteur de sa cousine, qui s'interrogeait sur l'identité du visiteur.

« Bonjour Rhéania. » dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Sirius ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Décidément je ne peux rien te cacher. Je suis venu t'informer du résultat de mon affrontement avec Hécate. »

« Ah ouais … la magie t'as donc choisi. » constata Rhéania.

Il était bigrement séduisant sous cette forme, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

« Oui. Mais surtout, je voulais te remercier. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de le faire jusqu'ici. Tu es celle qui m'a apporté le plus de soutien tout ce temps-là. » reprit Sirius.

Il lui prit la main qu'il porta à ses lèvres, faisant rougir la jeune déesse.

« Oh mais … c'est rien ... » fit Rhéania, embarrassée.

« Mais si. Je n'en serais sûrement pas là sans toi. » répondit Sirius.

« Tu as trouvé comment t'en sortir seul. » objecta Rhéania.

Sirius sourit avec affection.

« Accorde-toi donc un peu de mérite, tout de même. »

« J'y songerais. Que vas-tu faire à présent ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Retourner à Poudlard. J'ai encore quelques blagues à faire. De toute manière, cette apparence ne va pas durer. Bref, à plus tard, j'espère que tu viendras me voir à l'école. » conclut Sirius.

« Peut-être. »

Sirius se pencha alors vers elle, et déposa un baiser tout près de sa bouche, accentuant davantage sa rougeur, manquant de faire fumer ses oreilles. Le dieu de la magie prit ensuite congé. Il retrouva ses amis au collège.

* * *

« Ah te revoilà. Où étais-tu encore pass ... » fit James.

Il s'arrêta net en découvrant l'homme qui venait de franchir la porte de leur chambre.

« Désolé du retard James. Une petite affaire divine à régler. » lança-t-il.

« C'est toi Sirius ? » demanda Peter.

« Soi même. »

Ils le regardèrent de haut en bas.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » interrogea Remus.

« La magie a fusionné avec moi. Ce qui signifie que je la contrôle au niveau de toute la création. » répondit le grand brun.

« Et c'est à ça que tu vas ressembler une fois adulte ? » comprit Peter.

« Tout à fait. »

« Non mais t'as pas honte d'être aussi beau gosse ? » s'indigna faussement James.

« Relax c'est temporaire. Et tu y arrivera aussi en grandissant. » sourit Sirius.

Une lumière l'enveloppa à cet instant. La silhouette du dieu perdit plusieurs centimètres. Ceci finit, il regarda ses mains.

« Et voilà, retour à la normale. » dit-il.

Il avait en effet retrouvé le physique de ses quinze ans.

« Bien … allez on va être en retard pour le match de quidditch. » fit James.

Les quatre amis quittèrent la chambre.

Le reste des jours qui suivirent furent paisibles. D'après Tirénias, les autres divinités avaient bien comprit son message. Une très bonne chose. Par contre, Sirius s'étonnait de ne plus revoir Rhéania. Que lui arrivait-il ? Avait-il fait quelque chose qu'elle aurait mal pris ? Le jeune dieu se disait que si cela avait été le cas, elle serait venue lui en parler.

« Ça ne va pas Sirius ? » demanda Peter lors du déjeuner.

« Hein ? Oh rien … je … pensais à ma cousine. » avoua le brun, la tête dans la main

« Tu veux dire Rhéania ? » reprit Remus.

Sirius hocha la tête, ajoutant qu'il se demandait pourquoi elle ne venait plus l'école. Bon, en même temps elle n'avait plus rien à y faire, admit-il.

« Elle te manque on dirait. Et … peut-être plus encore. » sourit James.

« Quoi ? » rougit Sirius.

« Bien, d'après ce que tu nous as expliqué, les dieux -tout du moins grecs et égyptiens- sont consanguins. Ce n'est donc pas anormal que t'en sois amoureux. Puis elle est quoi … ta cousine au second degré. » expliqua Remus.

Sirius les regarda un par un, avant de poser le menton sur ses poignets. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois. Ce qu'il pensait de Rhéania. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant son cœur battait plus vite. Finalement, il avait un autre problème à régler.

Et il ferait mieux de le régler au plus vite, car les demoiselles du cru n'étaient pas décidées à laisser ce cœur célibataire trop longtemps. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour le faire tomber dans leur filet : chocolats fourrés au philtre d'amour (totalement inopérant sur lui), lettres enflammées ( à tel point qu'il avait cru ne plus trouver son lit, enfoui dessous), déclarations orales (refusées également), multitude de cadeaux, chantage aussi, il y avait eu droit. Les quelques malheureuses qui avaient usé de ce stratagème avaient eu à souffrir de divers maléfices pas piqués des vers : furoncles au visage, traits devenus grossiers, amas de kilos, habits plus que passés de mode, couverts de crasse … bref Sirius se lâchait. Les jeunes filles ne savaient plus quoi inventer pour attirer son attention.

Lui, commençait tout simplement à en avoir ras la bille, la boule et le bol. Sans doute devait-il se décider à annoncer qu'il en aimait une autre. Cependant, à force ne de pas voir l'heureuse élue avec lui les collégiennes finiraient par croire qu'il mentait. Sirius en était à se demander s'il ne devait pas lancer un sort collectif pour avoir enfin la paix. Moui, cela paraissait une bonne idée. Qu'elles aient le béguin il voulait bien, mais en restant raisonnable.

Un soir donc, il sortit de sa chambre en silence. Il savait comment procéder. La magie le guidait. Le jeune dieu se rendit au centre de l'école. Il tendit l'index droit, et entreprit de tracer un cercle autour de lui. Sur le sol, la pierre se fendilla, suivant son ordre. Sirius grava de la même manière, comme s'il écrivait sur du papier, des runes, des hiéroglyphes, des lettres grec. Un condensé de puissance, comme il en fallait pour lutter avec un sentiment aussi fort que l'amour. Une étoile fut apposée, dernière touche. Sirius prit ensuite une inspiration.

Il leva ensuite les mains sur le côté, progressivement, jusqu'à être tendus. Le symbole sous ses pieds brilla, prenant une lumière dorée, qui devint ensuite rose. La magie jaillit ensuite telle un geyser, emplissant l'endroit où se trouvait. Par vagues, elle alla toucher toutes les jeunes filles éprouvant des sentiments exacerbés pour lui, rétrécissant cette passion comme le feu d'une cheminée se réduit par manque de bois, pour ne plus être que braises. L'intérieur du château fut éclairé de rose du sol au plafond, d'un mur à l'autre. Cela ne dura qu'un instant.

« Ouf ! Ben j'ai beau être ce que je suis, c'est épuisant ! » s'exclama-t-il alors que son symbole s'effaçait.

Sirius était encore jeune pour un acte de magie d'une telle envergure. Cela lui avait coûté beaucoup d'énergie. Il eut juste la force de transplaner dans sa chambre, pour s'écrouler ensuite sur son lit. Le lendemain, ses amis ne purent le tirer de son sommeil. Cela les inquiéta un peu, puis se rappelant qu'il était à présent immortel, ils se décidèrent à gagner les cours. Lorsque Black s'éveilla enfin, il était 10h30.

* * *

« Oh m*** ! » s'exclama-t-il horrifié.

Il bondit hors du lit, s'habilla d'un claquement de doigt, rassembla ses affaires par la pensée, puis courut dans les couloirs. Avant de piler net.

« _Euh … où dois-je aller ?_ » se demanda-t-il.

Dans sa hâte, Sirius n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder quel était sa leçon du moment. Il ramena son sac devant, l'ouvrit et farfouilla à la recherche de son emploi du temps. Métamorphose. Bien, Mc Go sachant qui il était, peut-être qu'elle ne lui dirait trop rien.

« _Mouais tu parles ! Elle serait capable de sermonner comme mon père. _» songea le brun en roulant son parchemin.

Il le rangea. Naturellement, Zeus ne manquerait pas de foudroyer l'enseignante pour son insolence, si jamais elle osait la moindre remarque. D'un autre côté, si Minerva ne disait rien, cela paraîtrait suspect aux yeux des autres élèves. Mieux valait attendre, et lui demander de prétendre qu'il avait été malade. McGonagall ne croirait certainement pas qu'une divinité puisse être malade, mais les autres si. Black se rendit donc à l'extérieur pour patienter la demi-heure qu'il lui restait. Il en profita pour voler un peu, sortant bien évidemment des limites de l'école.

Lorsqu'enfin l'heure suivante approcha, qu'il faillit manquer à nouveau tant il aimait voler, Sirius réapparut dans un angle de couloir, près de la porte de la salle de métamorphose. Il attendit que ses camarades sortent, avant de se faufiler dans la classe.

« Monsieur Black. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous est arrivé pour que vous manquiez le cours ? Je sais bien que dorénavant mes leçons ne doivent guère être intéressantes pour vous. » dit Minerva.

« Euh, ce n'est pas que j'ai eu envie de sécher rassurez-vous. Seulement … j'ai dû régler un petit problème durant la nuit qui m'a coûté pas mal de force, et je ne me suis pas réveillé à temps. » avoua Sirius.

« Un problème ? Avec vos semblables ? » s'inquiéta la professeure.

« Ça dépends de quels semblables on parle. Mais non, il ne s'agissait pas des immortels. Plutôt des semblables humains. Humaines surtout. » reprit Sirius, embarrassé.

Parler de ses problèmes de cœur avec McGo ne lui disait pas franchement.

« Ah ça. Oui j'avais bien remarqué quelque chose de ce côté ces derniers temps. » sourit Minerva.

« Alors voilà, m'en suis occupé. Juste … je vais expliquer que j'étais malade, si vous vouliez simplement accréditer cela ... »

« Volontiers. »

Sirius aurait pu utiliser ses pouvoirs pour la contraindre à accepter. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien ne rien dire, et l'envoyer paître si jamais elle s'était permise une remontrance. Cependant, il avait vu chez les dieux ce qu'entraînait l'orgueil. Arès, Hécate … à vouloir être les plus forts ils avaient fini dans le néant. Enfin, dans l'estomac du fils de Zeus pour être exacte. Il ne voulait pas être ainsi. Son affrontement avec de tels êtres l'avait raisonné sur ce point. Et puis, au vu des multiples blagues qu'il continuait de faire avec ses amis, il lui devait bien une explication honnête.

« Je vous remercie de votre franchise Sirius. Je dois vous avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas. » reprit la directrice des Gryffondors.

« Pensiez-vous que je vous mentirais ? » releva le dieu en haussant un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je sous-entendais. Je ne pensais pas que vous daigneriez venir me donner des nouvelles à moi, pauvre mortelle. » dit-elle avec un léger soupir.

« Oh. Eh bien je pense qu'être un dieu n'empêche pas d'être correct, même envers les mortels. » sourit Black.

« Vous m'honorez. Bien, votre cours suivant va débuter, hâtez-vous. »

Il quitta la salle de cours, plutôt content. Le reste des élèves fut un peu surpris de le voir arriver si tard. Comme prévu, Sirius répondit à l'enseignant qu'il ne s'était pas senti en forme ce matin.

Plus tard, il narra la vérité à ses amis.

« C'est vrai qu'elles ont l'air plus calmes, maintenant que tu le dis. » nota Peter, en jetant un œil aux demoiselles du coin.

« C'est donc que mon sort a fonctionné. » fit Sirius.

« Tu comptes en parler à ton père ? » demanda Remus.

« Et pourquoi faire ? » s'étonna Sirius.

« Eh bien … d'après ce que tu nous a dis, il était ravi que tu fasses craquer tant de monde. » rappela Lupin.

Sirius soupira en fermant les yeux. Ah oui c'est vrai. Zeus n'avait pas manqué de piailler comme une groupiasse hystérique à un concert quand il avait appris la nouvelle. Sirius se demandait encore ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour en parler au dîner rassemblant les siens. Le roi des dieux avait brisé les tympans à tout le monde. Il avait fallu qu'Héra menace de se fâcher pour qu'il se calme. Et elle avait bien intimé à son beau-fils de ne plus JAMAIS aborder ce sujet en sa présence. Sirius n'avait pas eu besoin de sa recommandation : il ne voulait pas non plus en causer en privé avec son paternel.

« Non. Je lui dirais simplement que je gère. J'aurais mieux fais d'écouter Héraclès quand il m'a dit que ma vie privée devait rester taboue avec Zeus. Je comprends pourquoi à présent. » reprit le brun.

Eh bien, quel contraste avec son père adoptif mortel qui montrait autant d'émotion qu'une cuvette de toilettes. Tiens parlant de lui, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de sa famille terrestre depuis belle lurette. Ses parents, faute de meilleur terme, ne lui manquait pas en revanche son petit frère … Sirius craignait qu'il ne fasse enrôler chez Voldemort. Ces stupides mortels devaient lui bourrer le mou.

« _Je devrais peut-être parler à Regulus. Je me demande s'il sait qui je suis à présent. _»

Que pouvait bien lui avoir raconté Walburga à son sujet ? En tout cas, Sirius était décidé à tenter le coup. Mine de rien, il était la personne avec laquelle il s'était le mieux entendu durant son séjour dans cette famille sorcière.


	10. Ouvre les yeux

**L'heure de vérité a sonné pour quelqu'un d'autre. Comment le frère de Sirius prendra-t-il la nouvelle, et quelles en seront les conséquences ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Regulus arriva près de la Forêt Interdite. Il était l'heure du rendez-vous. Mine de rien, le jeune sorcier avait été intrigué par le message de son frère. Sirius avait soi-disant besoin de lui parler de toute urgence, et lui avait fixé rendez-vous à l'orée de la forêt. Pour l'heure, tous deux ne s'étaient plus revu depuis des lustres. L'aîné n'était plus revenu à la maison depuis sa seconde année. Et lorsque Regulus avait interrogée sa mère, il avait eu droit à une réponse obscure. Sirius avait rejoint sa vraie famille. Il avait bien insisté pour connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, mais Walburga ne voulait plus en parler. Et puis, ils ne s'étaient pas davantage rapprochés à l'école. Pourtant Regulus savait que Sirius n'était plus le même.

Aussi, sa curiosité avait-elle été piquée lorsque son aîné avait reprit contact avec lui. Chemin faisant, il avait repensé à ce fameux épisode avec Rosier. Ce déchaînement de puissance magique … Sirius avait effacé le souvenir d'Arès, mais pas ce qui s'était passé avant. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ? Était-ce de cela qu'il voulait l'entretenir ? Regulus l'espérait bien. Il arriva devant l'arbre indiqué. Personne.

« Tu es venu. » entendit-il.

Enfin, l'avait-il cru. Sirius sortit de derrière l'arbre.

« Que faisais-tu dans la forêt ? Tu ne sais donc pas que c'est interdit, ou bien crois-tu que les règles ne s'appliquent pas à toi et à ta bande ? » lança Regulus.

Sirius plissa les yeux. Ça commençait mal. Pourtant s'il savait, en un sens les règles des mortels ne s'appliquaient pas lui. Il n'était pas obligé de les suivre. Sentant que la discussion n'allait pas être simple, Sirius décida de tout faire pour conserver son calme. L'avenir de celui qui fut malgré tout son petit frère en dépendait.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Nul dans ces bois ne saurait me faire le moindre mal. » reprit l'aîné en s'avançant, sortant ainsi de la forêt.

Regulus haussa un sourcil devant cette tirade. D'une, depuis quand parlait-il comme un livre, et de deux qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui faire penser une chose pareille ? Avant que son frère ne reprenne en lançant une nouvelle pique, Sirius le devança :

« Attends. Lorsque je t'aurais tout expliqué tu comprendras pourquoi je dis ça. Mais avant, je voudrais savoir ce que ta mère t'as dis à mon sujet. »

Regulus prit une inspiration. Les voici dans le vif du sujet. Sans doute devait-il jouer franc-jeu, car visiblement Sirius souhaitait lui révéler une chose. Et puisqu'il désirait savoir …

« Justement pas grand chose. Juste que tu étais retourné dans ta véritable famille, et que je devais t'oublier. » répondit Regulus.

« Je vois. C'est un peu curieux, j'aurais pourtant cru qu'elle se serait vantée de m'avoir eu ... » fit Sirius pensif.

« Comment ça elle se serait vantée ? Qu'as-tu donc de si exceptionnel ? » s'étonna Regulus, non sans s'agacer de nouveau.

« Ma nature. Je ne suis pas humain. » lâcha Sirius tout à trac.

Pour le coup, il coupa la chique à son frère. Et c'était bien l'effet voulu. Regulus dévisageait son aîné. Pas humain ? Comment cela ? Quelle partie de lui ne l'était pas ?

« Maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, écoute-moi bien. Pour commencer, sache que je ne suis pas le fils naturel de Walburga. Elle m'a trouvé un matin sur le pas de sa porte. A l'époque, nos parents ne parvenaient pas à avoir d'enfant. Si elle m'a gardé malgré qu'elle ignore ma provenance, c'est parce qu'il s'est produit un événement magique de ma provenance. » commença Sirius.

Il lui parla de cette fameuse lumière qu'il aurait émis à cet instant. Et prouver ses dires, Sirius rayonna doucement, sous le regard ahuri de Regulus.

« Ce n'est que lors de ma deuxième année que les symptômes de ce que je suis réellement se sont réveillés. Peu après, un membre de ma famille biologique est venu me trouver et m'a tout expliqué. Je suis ensuite allée voir notre mère afin de lui demander des explications. Qui sont celles que je viens de te fournir. » conclut Sirius.

Regulus était bouche bée. Quel était ce phénomène ? Quel sorcier ou créature émettait une lumière de ce type ? Il se rappela ce que son frère avait dit un instant plus tôt. Il n'était pas humain.

« Et … tu es quoi alors ? » demanda Regulus.

Sirius le fixa un instant, si bien que Regulus se demanda s'il allait lui répondre.

« Un dieu. »

* * *

HEING ? Ce fut le mot clairement inscrit sur le faciès du sorcier. Sirius sourit doucement devant son incrédulité. Il utilisa donc ses pouvoirs. De petites poignées de terre lévitèrent autour de Black. Il ouvrit la bouche en un cercle, et souffla doucement. La brise s'agita autour d'eux au même instant. Il y eut même une bande dorée, serpentant entre eux, entourant Regulus avant de revenir vers Sirius. De la magie pure. Regulus darda à nouveau le regard sur son interlocuteur. Il avait les mains dans les poches. Aucune baguette n'était visible. Sirius cessa ses effets spéciaux.

« Je te sens encore sceptique. Tu es libre de vérifier par toi-même si j'ai des complices et pourquoi pas, questionner notre … enfin ta mère. » dit-il.

Regulus resta inerte un moment.

« Je … je te crois. Quand tu t'es énervé contre Rosier ... ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'un simple sorcier, surtout apprenti, peut réaliser. » dit-il.

Sirius referma les yeux. Zut, il avait complètement oublié ce passage. Enfin, cela servait à accréditer son histoire.

« Et donc, qui sont tes parents ? Tu es le dieu de quoi ? » demanda Regulus.

Sirius lui parla donc de sa famille grecque, de la fonction qu'il incarnait, de son combat contre Arès et Hécate, de ses relations avec les autres dieux. Ils avaient fini par s'asseoir, l'histoire étant plutôt longue. Sirius ne cachait rien à son frère, et ce dernier s'en sentit touché.

« Eh ben ! Qui aurait imaginé un truc pareil ? » sourit Regulus à la fin.

« À qui le dis-tu. J'ai par moment encore du mal à y croire, quand je repense à tout ça. »

Un silence méditatif s'ensuivit. Regulus était content que son … euh ancien frère aie décidé de tout lui révéler. Cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas jeté aux orties ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

« Tu sais ... »

Sirius tourna la tête vers lui.

« Je suis désolé pour la façon dont je t'ai parlé en arrivant. En fait … je me rends compte que … je crois que je t'en voulais d'être parti comme ça, sans rien dire. » avoua Regulus.

« Ah. Je suis désolé. Mais quand j'ai appris ce que j'étais vraiment, ce qui m'attendait, que tous mes repères étaient faux … j'étais si bouleversé que je n'ai pas pris la peine de m'expliquer. » répondit Sirius.

« Oui, ça je peux comprendre. Ça n'a vraiment pas dû être facile. » compatit Regulus.

« Non. Heureusement j'avais Rhéania. Elle ne m'a jamais laissé tomber. » soupira Sirius, en s'adossant à l'arbre au pied duquel ils étaient assis.

« Et … il est comment Zeus ? En tant que père je veux dire. » questionna Regulus.

« Collant. Honnêtement ça fait un sacré contraste après ce que j'ai connu. » avoua Sirius.

Regulus acquiesça. Son père était froid et peu démonstratif, voire pas du tout.

« J'imagine oui. »

Sirius se redressa.

« J'y pense. Il y a autre chose que je voulais te demander. En fait, c'est la vraie raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de te contacter ce soir. » annonça Sirius.

Regulus haussa un sourcil. Ah bon, sa nature divine n'était donc pas le motif de cette rencontre ?

« Pourrais-tu ... me dire si tes parents ont prévu de te faire entrer au service de Voldemort ? »

Une ombre passa sur le visage du jeune homme. Et comment qu'ils avaient prévu quelque chose pour lui. C'était le grand sujet de conversation en ce moment. Ses parents étaient d'ailleurs fiers de mettre leur fils au service d'une si grande cause.

« Oui. Je vais devenir un des serviteurs du lord noir. » avoua Regulus.

« Reg … refuse. » conseilla Sirius.

Le cadet leva les yeux vers son frère, enfin celui qui fut son frère.

« Pourquoi ? Ce que désire le Seigneur des Ténèbres c'est que les sangs-purs retrouvent leur dignité, leur rang dans ce monde. Que notre société soit saine. » répondit le concerné.

« Reg, c'est en méprisant et persécutant les autres que les sangs-purs perdent leur dignité. Pour ce qui est du rang, ils tiennent le haut du pavé, qu'avez-vous donc tant à retrouver ? Et tu crois réellement que cela se fera dans la joie et la bonne humeur ? Autre chose : qui diable êtes-vous donc pour décider qui doit posséder des pouvoirs ou non ? » répliqua Sirius.

« Mais ... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais Regulus. Réfléchis un peu : la consanguinité affaiblit, elle ne rends pas plus fort. Et une personne qui se réclame des ténèbres comme lui ne va apporter rien d'autre que le malheur. En tout cas je te préviens : en tant que dieu de la magie, je ne laisserais pas passer cette histoire. Je vais remettre moi cette société d'équerre, en instaurant l'égalité pour le maximum de gens et créatures. S'il y a bien dans ce monde quelqu'un qui décide qui est magique ou non, peu importe sa provenance c'est désormais moi. » exposa Sirius.

Tout en parlant, il avait inconsciemment étendu son aura divine, si bien que son frère la perçut et réalisa pleinement qui se tenait devant lui. Ce n'était plus le Sirius qu'il avait connu, rebelle et arrogant, mais la personnification de la magie même. La seule créature capable de retirer la magie des sorciers, ou de l'accorder. Bref la plus puissante de toutes, devant qui il fallait réellement s'incliner.

« Je … mes parents … n'accepteront jamais mon refus. » dit Regulus incertain.

« Peut-être pas si tu leur dis de qui ça vient. Nous verrons s'ils seront assez fous pour me provoquer. » rétorqua Sirius.

En tout cas, Regulus était à présent intimidé par la divinité en face de lui. Il sut qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'avoir comme ennemi. Surtout connaissant son tempérament de feu. Alors, il décida de l'écouter. Sirius espéra avoir atteint son objectif en ouvrant les yeux de son ancien frère. Il espéra l'avoir sauvé des griffes de Voldemort.

« Il est temps pour nous de rentrer. » conclut Sirius.

Il se leva, aida son frère à se mettre debout puis prit le chemin du château.

* * *

Durant une partie de la nuit, Regulus remua tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Le plus bouleversant concernait sa véritable nature. Sirius avait réellement le pouvoir de tout chambouler, et il le ferait. Il était décidé. Regulus pensa que rien ne pouvait tenir tête à un dieu. Qu'il fallait effectivement être fou pour oser. Dans les jours qui suivirent, le jeune sorcier mit de la distance entre lui et ses camarades.

Il redoutait malgré tout d'être dans la ligne de mire de son divin frère. Et puis … en y repensant, qui étaient-ils vraiment pour décider de l'accord ou non de la magie ? Sirius avait sans doute raison. Regulus profita en tout cas des vacances pour discuter de tout ceci avec ses parents. Voir eux aussi s'il y avait moyen de leur ouvrir les yeux. Le lendemain de son retour au manoir familial, il décida d'aller trouver sa mère.

« Te voilà mon chéri. Je voulais justement t'annoncer que dans trois jours nous allons te présenter au Lord. Il faut ... » commença Walburga.

« Je n'irais pas mère. »

La sorcière cligna des yeux.

« Comment cela tu n'iras pas ? » répondit-elle d'un ton où pointait l'autorité.

« Non. J'ai parlé à Sirius figures-toi. Il m'a tout raconté. Sur ce qu'il est. » révéla Regulus.

Les yeux de Walburga s'arrrondirent. Son fils adoptif, qui était de nature immortelle.

« Et donc ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et donc, il est devenu le dieu de la magie. Il n'a pas changé d'opinion concernant les idéaux de Tu-sais-qui. Sirius prévoit des changements pour notre monde. » exposa Regulus.

« Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi, il nous apportera la lumière. » contredit Walburga.

« Non mère ! Quand on porte un nom comme celui-là aucune lumière ne jaillira ! Sirius est un dieu, et à mon avis lui seul doit décider de notre sort, à nous êtres magiques. Voldemort ne pourra rien contre lui. Personne ne peut. Nous les sorciers ne sommes pas autorisés à décider qui doit devenir un des nôtres ou pas. Reniez votre allégeance à cet homme ! » s'exclama Regulus.

« Nous sommes les sangs-purs mon fils. La quintessence de la magie, nous devons diriger le monde magique. » s'entêta Walburga.

« Mère ! Êtes-vous sourde ou quoi ? Sirius … est LE dieu de la magie ! Il a plus de pouvoir de n'importe qui sur cette terre ! La vraie quintessence de la magie c'est lui et lui seul ! Que croyez-vous qu'il se passera s'il décrète que vous êtes son ennemie ? Il a les moyens de retirer toute magie en vous, de vous rendre moldue ! » continua Regulus en haussant le ton.

Walburga frissonna à cette pensée. Perdre toute sa magie, quelle horreur.

« Il n'osera pas. Je suis sa mère. »

« Non vous ne l'êtes pas, et je doute qu'il vous aie jamais considérée comme telle. Je vous en supplie ouvrez les yeux ! Même si vous n'approuvez pas ce que Sirius fera, restez en retrait c'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire ! »

Walburga se tut. Elle savait, elle reconnaissait que son ex-aîné avait plus de puissance magique que sa famille réunie, que le Lord même. Un degré qu'aucun humain ne pourrait jamais atteindre.

« Si je renie mon allégeance comme tu le conseilles, ou que je reste en retrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous punira. » soupira-t-elle.

« Et vous trouvez que c'est équitable ça ? Vous ne voyez donc pas que vous perdez votre libre-arbitre avec cet homme ? » insista Regulus.

« Je … nous n'avons pas le choix. »

« Si. Je vais demander à Sirius qu'il nous protège. »

« Il n'acceptera pas. Nous … je ne crois pas qu'il aie grande affection pour nous. » fit doucement Walburga.

« S'il pense que nous changeons notre baguette de main, il le fera. Je crois qu'il acceptera de nous donner une seconde chance. Mais mère, il va vraiment falloir la mériter. Souvenez-vous que nous ne devons pas juger qui doit être magique ou pas. Ce n'est pas notre problème. » rappela Regulus.

« Mon fils, tu me demande de renier tout ce que l'on m'a appris ? Les valeurs et traditions de notre famille ? » s'enquit la sorcière.

« Et si tout ce que l'on vous avait inculqué n'était que mensonge ? » osa Regulus en haussant les sourcils.

Eh bien son fils ne manquait pas de courage pour s'opposer ainsi à elle. Si la situation était différente elle l'aurait vertement remis à sa place. Mais là … il était question d'une force sans commune mesure.

« Fort bien. Je parlerais à ton père. Va annoncer cela à ton … à Sirius. » céda-t-elle.

Regulus hocha la tête et quitta le salon. Il s'adossa contre la porte et soupira bruyamment. Il avait dû s'armer de courage pour venir dire ses quatre vérités à sa mère. Oser lui dire de renoncer à tout ce qu'elle avait apprit, qu'elle avait tort, cela l'avait effrayé. Mais finalement il semblait qu'il aie eu gain de cause. Sirius avait eu raison : ses parents n'étaient pas fous au point de se mesurer à un dieu.

« Le jeune maître a fait preuve de courage et de bon sens. Le dieu de la magie sera content. » entendit-il.

Regulus tourna la tête pour découvrir Kreattur, l'elfe familial.

« Tu … tu sais … pour Sirius ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Kreattur a toujours su que maître Sirius était différent, maître Regulus. Il savait que sa magie était très forte, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. » expliqua l'elfe.

« Je vois. Je vais lui écrire, pourras-tu lui apporter le message ? »

« Oui maître. »

Regulus monta rapidement dans sa chambre. Pendant qu'il griffonnait, il entendit des éclats de voix. Il plissa les yeux. Son père, qui visiblement n'était pas d'accord avec sa femme. Walburga insista, chose très inhabituelle. Il perçut le nom de son frère, ce qui fit taire son père. Lui aussi allait considérer l'idée d'être dans la ligne de mire d'un dieu en colère. Regulus retourna à son parchemin. Une fois sa missive terminée il la confia à Kreattur, qui disparut aussitôt.

* * *

Pour sa part, Sirius se trouvait dans la forêt sacrée des dieux grecs. Il aperçut Héra, allongée sur un lit entourée de nymphes, qu'il décida d'aller saluer.

« Mes respects reine Héra. Vous êtes resplendissante comme toujours. » dit-il en inclinant la tête.

Héra sourit devant les bonnes manières du dernier fils de son mari. Son séjour chez les mortels paraissait lui avoir au moins apprit cela. Voilà qui changeait des autres rustres.

« Sirius. Toujours décidé à fréquenter les hommes ? Tu pourrais avoir meilleure éducation chez nous. » répondit la déesse.

« Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, toutefois en tant que dieu de la magie je me dois d'être sur le terrain. » répondit Sirius.

« C'est une façon de voir les choses. » concéda Héra.

« Puis-je prendre congé ? »

Elle l'accorda d'un geste de la main, Sirius s'éloigna. Mine de rien, c'était une bonne chose qu'elle s'entende avec lui. Sirius arriva près d'un bassin où demeurait Rhéania. Il sourit en approchant puis prit place à côté d'elle. Alors qu'ils bavardaient, et que le jeune dieu était parvenu à lui prendre la main, il entendit une petite voix. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir l'elfe de maison de son ancienne famille, accompagné d'un faune.

« L'humble elfe s'excuse de se présenter au dieu sans s'être annoncé. Il se punira comme il se doit pour cela. Mais l'elfe a un message pour sa divinité de la part de maître Regulus. » dit-il tête baissée.

« Oh. Je te remercie Kreattur, mais je t'interdis formellement de te punir. Je te connais, tu es le bienvenu en ma présence. » répondit Sirius.

« Le dieu m'accorde trop d'honneur. » fit Kreattur en s'inclinant très bas.

Il lui tendit le parchemin qu'il tenait. Sirius le déroula.

« Un problème ? » s'enquit Rhéania.

« Non au contraire. Il semblerait que mon frère adoptif aie réussi à convaincre mes parents de ne pas fréquenter plus avant un sorcier noir. Par conséquent, il requiert ma protection. » expliqua Sirius.

« C'est une bonne chose. »

« Oui, je vais aller les voir. Douce Rhéania, si tu veux bien m'excuser. »

Sirius lui embrassa la main, assurant qu'ils continueraient plus tard. Sirius saisit Kreattur, et ils disparurent ensemble. Il atterrit dans la chambre de son frère.

« J'ai eu ton mot. » fit Sirius en montrant le parchemin.

« Merci d'être venu si vite. Mère a parlé à père, mais elle a du mal à le convaincre. » annonça Regulus.

« Je vois. » fit simplement le brun.

Il allait donc devoir sortir le grand jeu. Sirius quitta la chambre de son cadet.

Au salon, un bruit de tonnerre interrompit la conversation des sorciers. Ils découvrirent un homme à la belle carrure, habillé d'une toge blanche qui lui découvrait une épaule et une partie du torse, et un pagne descendant jusqu'aux pieds chaussés de sandales.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda le chef de famille.

« Je suis Sirius, dieu de la magie. »

Ils affichèrent leur étonnement. Regulus assistait à la scène depuis l'escalier, en compagnie de Kreattur.

« _Voilà donc à quoi il ressemble en tant que divinité. _» songea Regulus.

« Je suis venu sur demande de Regulus. Il vous a apparemment demandé de rester à l'écart des manigances de Voldemort. » reprit Sirius.

Le patriarche Black décida de prendre la parole.

« Je ne peux tout simplement pas croire qu'il ne va pas sauver notre monde. »

« Le sauver de quoi exactement ? Vous pensez avoir le droit de décider qui peut entrer dans votre communauté ? Par quel miracle seriez-vous seuls juges ? Par votre sang ? Qu'a-t-il donc de plus que les autres ? » répondit Sirius, d'une voix qui emplissait chaque personne présente.

L'aura qu'il dégageait imprégnait les lieux.

« Eh bien parce que nous sommes les garants des traditions de notre monde. » répondit le père.

« Je vais vous dire une chose : qui n'évolue ou ne s'adapte pas disparaît. Les traditions c'est bien, mais de temps à autre il faut faire le tri, car les mœurs changent. Vous autres sangs-purs avez la détestable manie de refuser d'évoluer. Sans parler de votre orgueil. Vous ne valez pas plus que les sang-mêlés ou les nés-moldus. Si vous décidez de suivre le conseil de votre fils, je m'engage à vous protéger des représailles. Mais si vous refusez …. » avertit Sirius.

Une vague de puissance s'étendit dans toute la pièce.

« C'est à moi que vous aurez affaire. »

Le patriarche déglutit. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une force si écrasante. Elle faisait passer Voldemort pour un vulgaire insecte.

« Très bien. » accepta enfin le chef de la famille Black.

Sirius acquiesça. Un vent se mit à souffler, touchant chaque personne. Le dieu disparut ensuite, laissant les mortels quelque peu ébranlés.

* * *

Plus tard, Voldemort apprit l'annulation de la soirée de présentation de la famille Black. Il convoqua immédiatement Bellatrix et sa sœur pour connaître les raisons de cet affront.

« Nous l'ignorons Monseigneur. Ils ne nous ont rien dit. » répondit Bellatrix.

Voldemort décida d'aller leur rendre visite le soir même en personne. Il se présenta au manoir. Alors qu'il approcha, une barrière l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Décidément, ils aggravaient leur cas. Le mage noir sortit sa baguette. Des éclairs fusèrent. La protection encaissa sans dommages. Voldemort fronça brièvement les sourcils. Il recommença, avec plus de force. Rien.

« Cesse. Cette maison et ses occupants sont placés sous la protection d'une personne plus puissante que toi. Si tu persistes à vouloir entrer, tu recevras un châtiment. » énonça une voix masculine.

Voldemort fut choqué.

« Personne n'est plus puissant que moi ! » tonna-t-il.

Il déchaîna toute sa force sur le dôme magique, se promettant cette fois d'éliminer toute la famille. Comment avaient-ils osé le laisser tomber pour quelqu'un de plus fort ? La barrière tint bon. Un cercle de lumière apparut devant. La magie de Voldemort en sortit, le percutant brutalement. Le mage noir vola. Il retomba plusieurs mètres en arrière. Il se redressa furieux. Qui osait lui tenir tête de la sorte ? Les Black allaient lui payer cette indiscipline. Pour l'heure, il ne pouvait les atteindre. Autant rentrer. Depuis la fenêtre, les époux Black avaient assisté à toute la scène. Sirius tenait parole, aucun mal ne leur fut fait ce soir-là.

« Il ne va pas s'en tenir là. » rappela cependant le patriarche.

« Eh bien qu'il essaie encore jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne. J'ai foi en Sirius, il nous protégera mieux que personne. » répondit Regulus.

Il tourna résolument le dos à la fenêtre. Ses parents s'entre-regardèrent. Par précaution, ils décidèrent tout deux de ne plus pointer leur nez dehors en attendant que les choses se calment. Pour leur fils en revanche, peu lui importait. Que le mage noir tente tout ce qu'il veut, jamais il n'aura satisfaction.

Ainsi, Regulus ne craignit pas d'aller prendre l'air. Il marcha durant un bon moment dans un parc, avant de sentir comme un coup dans son dos. Le jeune sorcier se retourna. Il aperçut caché dans les fourrés une capuche noire.

« Tsssk. »

Le sorcier poursuivit son chemin.

« Je l'ai pourtant touché … tu as vu comme moi pourquoi n'est-il pas tombé par terre ? »

« J'en sais rien. Je vais essayer à mon tour. »

Les deux envoyés de Voldemort contournèrent le garçon. L'un d'eux lança un sort de saucisson. Pas le moindre effet.

« C'est pas normal ça. On dirait que nos sortilèges sont absorbés par quelque chose. »

Regulus lui, avait comprit ce qui se passait. On l'attaquait mais la magie ne l'atteignait pas. Il avait eu raison, son frère le protégeait. Les Mangemorts tentèrent divers sorts, sans le moindre effet. En désespoir de cause, ils cernèrent l'adolescent.

« Allez petit, rends-toi bien gentiment et il ne te sera fait aucun mal. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite s'entretenir avec toi. »

« Répondez-lui que non merci, j'ai autre chose à faire. » lança Regulus avec dédain.

« Tu feras moins le fier après un bon doloris mon garçon ! » s'exclama le deuxième homme.

« C'est pas croyable d'être bêtes à ce point ! Vous croyez que je n'ai pas senti vos sorts s'abattre sur moi ? Vous n'avez donc pas compris que rien ne fonctionne ? Vous êtes totalement impuissants alors fichez-moi la paix ou c'est moi qui me fâche ! Je doute que vous ayez la même protection que la mienne ! » riposta Regulus en sortant sa baguette.

Ils reculèrent d'un pas. Le gosse avait raison, leur magie était inopérante allez savoir pourquoi. Toutefois, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de rentrer bredouilles. L'un des sorciers l'attrapa alors par le poignet, dans l'optique de transplaner avec lui. Une vive douleur s'empara alors du partisan du lord sombre. Son camarade le vit se tordre de douleur. La seconde après, il fut métamorphosé en crapaud. Regulus ricana.

« Tu vas voir sale môme ! » s'emporta le dernier Mangemort.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse toucher Regulus, il fut lui aussi transformé en batracien.

« Merci frangin ! » s'exclama l'ado.

Il sentit un souffle chaud sur son visage. La réponse, sans doute.


	11. L'âme déchirée

**Sirius fait la découverte du secret de Voldemort ... comment va-t-il régler ce problème et quelles en seront les conséquences ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Voldemort était rentré plus furax qu'un volcan. Chacun de ses serviteurs s'était sagement planqué, attendant et surtout priant pour qu'il passe sa colère ailleurs que sur eux. D'après ce qu'ils avaient entendu, quelqu'un avait dressé une protection autour du manoir Black qui avait résisté aux attaques du maître. Impensable selon les deux sœurs appartenant à cette famille. Aucune ne comprenait ce changement de crèmerie. En tout cas, cette famille était passée sur la liste « à exterminer ». Bellatrix décida d'aller parler à son oncle et à sa tante, afin de savoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Elle partit depuis la cheminée de chez son jeune époux.

« Mon oncle ? Ma tante ? » appela-t-elle.

Walburga vint immédiatement, pour découvrir non sans soulagement sa nièce. Kreattur vint pour la débarrasser. Les deux femmes passèrent ensuite au salon, pendant que l'elfe apportait un plateau de thé et petits gâteaux. Bellatrix entra immédiatement dans le vif du sujet. Sa tante la laissa palabrer, prenant une tasse de thé.

« Ma chère nièce, sache que nous ne reviendrons pas sur notre décision. Nous renions notre allégeance au Lord. » décréta Walburga.

Bellatrix en resta bouche bée. Mais … mais … enfin pour quelle raison … que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'une telle aberration se produise ?

« Nous avons reçu la visite d'une créature bien plus puissante que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni qu'aucun autre mortel ne le sera jamais. Et nous avons préféré ne pas être ses ennemis. » avoua la matriarche.

« Co … comment ? Mais c'est impossible ! Personne n'est plus puissant que mon maître ! » protesta Bellatrix, indignée.

« Si : la magie elle-même. Cette personne vais-je dire, incarne la magie. Et elle va déclarer la guerre à ton maître et crois-moi, vous serez perdants. Aussi ma nièce, je te conseille de bien réfléchir à ce que je viens de te dire. C'est la pure vérité. D'ailleurs, tu devrais suivre notre exemple, je peux t'arranger une rencontre avec cette créature si tu le souhaites. »

Bellatrix se releva d'un bond.

« Jamais. Je ne trahirais pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comment avez-vous pu ? Vous regretterez votre décision. » dit-elle.

« Je ne crois pas. C'est toi qui le regrettera mon enfant. Crois-moi. »

Bellatrix décida qu'elle en avait assez entendu. Sa tante avait perdu l'esprit. Une chose qui incarnait la magie, c'était proprement ridicule. La cheminée crépita un instant. Walburga reposa sa tasse, pensive. Son fils immortel tenait sa promesse de les protéger, en dépit du fait qu'elle n'aie pas franchement été une bonne mère pour lui. En tout cas, elle pensait avoir fait le bon choix.

* * *

« T'es sûr de toi Sirius ? » demanda Remus.

« Évidemment. Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment sont traités tous ceux n'étant pas sang-pur, et surtout pas sorcier. » répondit l'intéressé.

« Quand même, révolutionner notre société ... » fit Peter.

« J'en ai les moyens et surtout le devoir. Je me ferais également connaître de toutes les communautés magique du monde, qu'elles sachent que désormais elles devront se tenir à carreau. » reprit le brun en chassant une mèche noire.

« Mouais, mais t'es jeune quand même. Aller affronter comme ça Vous-savez-qui. » reprit James.

« Au fait, qu'en pense ton père ? » questionna Remus.

« Pas envie qu'il le sache, parce qu'autrement ... »

Un bruit de tonnerre les interrompit. Zeus fit son entrée et évidemment, serra son rejeton à l'en étouffer, sous les regards amusés de ses camarades.

« Mon fifils ! Tirénias m'a tout dit de ta nouvelle destinée ! C'est formidable, tu es vraiment mon digne fils ! » s'exclama le dieu du tonnerre.

Siris libéra sa tête de la poigne de son paternel.

« Papaaaa ! Mais t'es infernal par tous les nôtres ! »

« Ben quoi ? Je suis si fier de toi mon petit, je peux bien te le montrer non ? » reprit Zeus en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Alors contente-toi de me le dire plutôt que d'essayer de me briser les os à chaque fois ! » répliqua Sirius en se dégageant.

« Roooh mais que tu es froid ! »

« Et toi collant. Mais je suppose qu'on te l'a assez dit. Bon, tu veux quoi sinon ? »

« Eh bien comme je te l'ai dit, Tirénias m'a dit que tu allais révolutionner le monde de la magie. Si jeune et déjà tant d'exploits. Cela mérite célébration. »

Zeus claqua des doigts, et Dionysos fit son entrée par la fenêtre, ainsi que quelques muses accompagnées d'Apollon et Hermès. Sirius arrondit les yeux. Oooooh non ! Mais ne savaient-ils donc pas s'amuser sans être ronds comme des tonneaux ? Le dieu du vin tendit trois pintes vers les jeunes sorciers.

« Mais arrête Dion' ils sont trop jeunes ! » s'exclama Sirius en lui barrant la route.

« Y'a pas d'âge pour faire la fête. » répondit son demi-frère.

« Mais pour se bourrer la tronche si. »

Sirius fit disparaître le vin, ce qui soulagea ses amis. Ils n'avaient pas oubliés la gueule de bois lors de la dernière visite du dieu de cette boisson.

« Papa, je te signale que je n'ai encore rien fait, c'est trop tôt pour célébrer quoi que ce soit ! » lança Sirius d'une voix forte, pour couvrir la musique et le chant des muses.

Ces dernières virevoltaient dans la pièce. Elles prirent James, Remus et Peter par une main et les entraînèrent avec elles. Bon ça au moins, c'était sain comme distraction, pensa le jeune dieu.

« Peu importe ! Cela nous assurera soirée plus clémente. Cet endroit est si austère. » répondit Zeus entre deux gorgées.

Sirius soupira.

« Bon, mais vous ne vous éternisez pas. Dans deux heures tout le monde dehors. » avertit-il.

« Deux heures c'est tout ? » s'exclama Hermès.

« Oui. Et ce n'est pas négociable. »

« Bof, ça sera suffisant pour nous amuser. » lança Apollon.

Sirius alla s'écrouler dans un pouf qu'il fit apparaître. Mais quelle famille.

* * *

Le jour suivant, les quatre amis descendirent à l'heure. Les dieux et muses étaient partis comme le leur avait demandé le petit dernier. Ouf. Enfin, ses copains s'étaient bien amusés et avaient apprécié la venue des muses. Sirius avala une gorgée d'ambroisie, puis décida de revoir son petit frère pour avoir des nouvelles de la famille.

« Oh, père et mère n'osent pas sortir, en dépit de ce que je leur ai dit. J'ai malgré moi testé ta protection figures-toi. » répondit Regulus.

« Comment ça ? » demanda l'aîné.

« Eh bien … je n'avais absolument pas envie de rester cloîtré donc je suis sorti. Deux Mangemorts me sont tombés dessus, et ils ont fini en crapauds après avoir constaté qu'aucun sort ne m'atteignait. » narra Regulus.

Sirius prit une inspiration. Il avait bien senti que quelque chose se passait avec son cadet. Au moins, cela fonctionnait. Regulus ajouta que Voldemort en personne était venu leur demander pourquoi ils avaient annulé la soirée de présentation. Il s'était agité contre la barrière en pure perte.

« Il va recommencer j'en suis sûr. Ce type est comme Arès : il se croit tout permis parce qu'il est soi-disant fort. » reprit Sirius à la fin du récit.

« Je le crois aussi. Mais j'ai foi en toi, je sais qu'il ne pourra rien nous faire. » sourit Regulus.

Sirius lui rendit son sourire, assez heureux d'avoir retrouvé son frère, même si certaines choses les séparaient désormais.

« Je te remercie. En tout cas, j'ai pensé à la cheminée. J'imagine que le reste de la famille va vous rendre visite. Sachez que si jamais ils viennent avec l'intention de nuire, ils ne pourront pas entrer. » signala-t-il.

« Je prends bonne note de cette information. »

Ils se séparèrent. Sirius songea qu'il ne tarderait plus à passer à l'action. Il affronterait ce mage noir, mais il était confiant. Ce n'était qu'un simple mortel après tout.

L'année scolaire était près de se terminer. Il lui restait encore deux autres années à passer ici. Après quoi … il verrait bien. Il aurait certainement le temps de s'occuper avec ce qu'il prévoyait. En attendant, Sirius décida d'aller se détendre en compagnie des centaures de la forêt.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que les vacances étaient là, Sirius reçut un message inquiétant de la part de son frère mortel : ses parents et lui avaient décidé d'un pique-nique familial non loin de Pré-au-lard, quand un espion était venu les prévenir d'une attaque de Voldemort contre eux, selon lui imminente.

« Eh bien, c'est prenant d'être un dieu. » constata Sirius.

Il observa Rhéania qui paressait au soleil tout près de lui, yeux clos. Il sourit avec tendresse. Il avait prévu de lui avouer ses sentiments, mais visiblement ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite. Il lui rédigea un petit mot, se leva et partit sans bruit.

A l'endroit en question, la famille Black se vit cernée par une dizaine de Mangemorts, dont leur propre nièce Bellatrix.

« Eh bien vous vous êtes enfin décidés à sortir de votre trou, mes chers petits rats renégats. » lança Voldemort.

Il sourit. Il les tenait et leur ferait payer leur affront. Ce fut également à cet instant qu'un coup de tonnerre retentit. Les sorciers noirs se firent balayer par ils ne surent quoi. Quand Voldemort se redressa, il découvrit un homme de haute taille, aux yeux gris acier vêtu étrangement. Le lord noir se remit debout face à cette apparition.

« Qui es-tu toi ? »

« Ouh ! Mais quel manque de raffinement pour un soi-disant lord ! » répondit l'homme brun en souriant avec sarcasme.

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils. Ce visage, ces yeux, cette voix et façon de parler … impossible ! Comment aurait-il pu obtenir cette forme ? Pourtant quand on le connaissait la méprise était impossible.

« Sirius ?! » s'exclama Bellatrix.

« Tiens, la barge de la famille m'a reconnu. En effet, je suis bien Sirius Black. Mais je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu Trixounette. J'ai pas mal changé ces derniers temps. » répondit le brun.

La concernée faillit s'étrangler devant le surnom.

« Et qu'as-tu de donc de si spécial ? » interrogea Voldemort.

« Je suis passé au stade de l'immortalité. Le stade divin pour être précis. » répondit Sirius en écartant les mains.

« Es-tu en train de nous dire que tu es …. une sorte de dieu ? » s'enquit Voldemort.

« Pas une sorte, le dieu de la magie. Je te laisse me lancer un sort, tu constatera ainsi par toi-même que cela ne me fera pas le plus petit effet. Celui que tu voudras, y comprit un Impardonnable. » proposa Sirius.

« Un dieu ? Voyez-vous cela ! Eh bien soit, je vais te le lancer ce sort, et prouver à tous que tu n'es qu'une vermine ! »

Naturellement, le sort choisi fut celui de la mort. La lumière verte fusa, pour le toucher en plein cœur. Sirius le regarda s'exécuter sereinement, comme s'il lisait le journal. Le maléfice le toucha en pleine poitrine. Voldemort arrondit les yeux. L'homme n'avait pas cillé, ni même cligné des yeux. Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur l'endroit.

« Impossible ... » souffla le mage noir.

« Et pourtant. Les dieux existent, tu en as un devant toi. Passons à présent aux choses sérieuses. Ce que tu as l'intention de réaliser me déplaît. La suprématie des sangs-purs, faut-il être idiot. »

Sirius leva une main, sur laquelle crépitèrent des éclairs entre chaque doigt. Bellatrix pour sa part, comprit ce que sa tante avait voulu dire par créature plus puissante que son maître. Et elle songea qu'effectivement, si son cousin avait pu encaisser un sort mortel sans le plus petit dommage, alors Voldemort n'avait aucune chance. Et si en plus il commandait à la magie toute entière … le mage noir réfléchissait. Il ne pouvait admettre d'être ainsi surclassé. Or ce qu'il venait de voir ne pouvait que l'inciter à la réflexion. Il tenta néanmoins d'amadouer son opposant. Si par miracle il parvenait à le convaincre, il n'en aurait que plus de poids pour sa mission.

« Nous devons pourtant sauver notre monde. La nettoyer de ses scories. Nos traditions agonisent, notre magie risque de s'affaiblir si nous ne faisons rien. Je désire simplement un monde meilleur, d'une magie plus saine. J'en suis navré cependant cela ne se fera pas sans quelques sacrifices. » expliqua Voldemort.

« C'est exactement mon point de vue. » répondit Sirius.

Le mage noir arrondit brièvement les yeux. Il était d'accord avec lui ? Les éclairs dans la main avaient disparus, toujours.

« Dans ce cas, inutile de nous battre. Je suis tout à fait disposé à être votre bras armé si vous le souhaitez. » reprit Voldemort en s'inclinant légèrement.

« En effet, inutile de nous affronter. Remballe donc tes soldats, et ne t'avise plus toi ou un de tes sbires de toucher à un membre de cette famille. Ils sont sous ma protection. » avertit Sirius en désignant les trois personnes derrière lui.

« Fort bien. »

Les Mangemorts s'en allèrent. Regulus approcha du dieu.

« T'étais sérieux Sirius ? Quand tu disais partager le point de vue de ce type ? » demanda-t-il incrédule.

Il vit un léger sourire se former sur les lèvres de son aîné.

« Oui. Ce monde a bien besoin d'être nettoyé. Mais pas de la façon dont il l'escompte. »

Regulus comprit aussitôt.

« T'aurais fait un bon Serpentard, tu sais ça ? »

Sirius lui rendit son regard complice, et décida de quitter les lieux. Il croisa le regard de sa mère mortelle, qui lui adressa un signe de tête en remerciement. Le brun disparut dans un éclair.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint dans la forêt des dieux, Rhéania l'attendait avec son petit mot dans les mains.

« Oh déjà ? Je viens tout juste de le lire. » dit-elle en montrant le parchemin.

Sirius avait reprit son apparence ordinaire. Il avança vers elle, prit la main tenant la note et l'ôta en lui faisant un baise-main.

« Eh bien comme ça tu n'auras pas attendu. » dit-il doucement.

Elle lui sourit, refermant ses doigts autour des siens. Sirius passa un bras autour de la taille fine de Rhéania, et l'attira contre lui.

« Ta famille terrestre va bien ? » demanda-t-elle contre son épaule.

« Mieux maintenant. Je vais pouvoir agir là en bas. »

Il lui releva le menton, la regarda un instant avant d'appliquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider. » sourit Rhéania.

« Pour une immortelle je te trouve bien pressée. »

Elle rit, pendant qu'il lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait.

« Au fait, j'avais une question à te poser. » reprit Sirius en s'écartant un peu.

« Laquelle ? »

« C'est à propos de ce mage noir. Je lui ai révélé qui j'étais, et lui ai permis de me jeter un sort. »

Rhéania attendit la suite. Elle savait qu'étant immortel il ne risquait rien.

« Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans sa magie. J'ai donc écouté ce qu'il avait à me dire et j'en ai profité pour l'analyser un peu. Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler d'âme incomplète ? » continua Sirius.

Rhéania baissa les yeux, pensive.

« Je crois que le mieux serait que tu demandes à Hadès. C'est le spécialiste en la matière. »

« Bon. Tu veux bien m'accompagner ? »

Elle acquiesça et lui prit la main qu'il tendait. Les deux jeunes dieux quittèrent la radieuse et lumineuse forêt pour le domaine sombre du dieu des enfers. Évidemment, Cerbère se jeta sur eux pour les accueillir. Mais cette fois, Sirius put le retenir d'une main.

« Doucement Cerbère. »

Le chien obtempéra, puis laissa le jeune dieu lui accorder les caresses qu'il demandait. Rhéania fit de même.

« Voilà Charon. » constata Sirius.

La barque des morts accosta. Le passeur les invita d'un signe de la main. Sirius et sa compagne entrèrent dans le bateau. Charon poussa ensuite la barque à l'aide de sa perche.

« C'est moins drôle qu'avec Cerbère. » chuchota Sirius un moment après.

« Et pas franchement romantique non plus. » ajouta Rhéania.

Elle appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Sirius. Le trajet dura un moment, pendant lequel il se demanda s'il n'allait pas s'endormir. Pour les âmes qui venaient en enfer par ce moyen, ce devait être plutôt effrayant. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à bon port. Hadès se trouvait justement sur le quai.

« Oh c'est vous. Soyez les bienvenus les petits. » dit-il en les invitant à le rejoindre.

Il sourit lorsqu'il les vit se tenir par la main. Hadès les mena comme la première fois dans son salon. Là, il s'enquit du motif de leur visite. Sirius lui parla alors de ce qu'il avait découvert chez Voldemort.

« Une âme incomplète ? Oh c'est bien possible. La première que j'ai vue date de l'époque du roi Minos. Un sorcier évidemment trop effrayé de mourir chercha comment y échapper. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, il demanda comment s'y prendre à Hécate. » raconta Hadès.

« Oh ? Et qu'a-t-elle demandé en échange ? » s'étonna Sirius.

« Il lui plaisait, et c'était un orfèvre talentueux. Il lui a offert ses plus beaux bijoux, y comprit ceux charnels. »

« Et comment l'histoire s'est-elle terminée ? » questionna Rhéania.

« Elle a faillit mal finir. Ce genre de procédé m'a mis hors de moi. Où allait-on si tout le monde devenait immortel ? Vers un grave déséquilibre nocif même pour nous les dieux. Je me suis donc rendu chez Hécate pour la sommer de me rendre cette âme déchirée. Elle a refusé évidemment. Un combat menaçait d'éclater entre nous. Heureusement, Zeus est intervenu. Il a décrété qu'Hécate pouvait garder le mortel -enfin on se comprends- comme serviteur qu'elle partagerait avec moi. Le procédé de l'âme déchirée devait par contre rester secret. »

Hadès leur resservit du nectar.

« Hécate n'est plus, qu'est donc devenu cet homme ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je l'ai libéré. Il a appris à mes daemonios, mes serviteurs, comment tailler les pierres précieuses qu'ils trouvent, ce qu'ils font mieux que lui à présent. Il a enfin droit au repos, après tous ces siècles. Car Hécate n'était pas spécialement tendre quand ça lui prenait. »

« Mais malheureusement, le secret pour diviser son âme s'est transmis. » fit Rhéania.

« Oui. Monsieur a trouvé comment : il a voyagé hors de nos terres. Et vous savez comme moi que passées nos frontières natales, nous ne pouvons plus agir, exception faite de Sirius, car il a obtenu l'assentiment de tous. Là, il a donc caché un manuscrit détaillant ce tabou, permettant à d'autres de braver les lois de la vie et de la mort. Par chance, c'est affreusement compliqué à mettre en place et somme toute particulièrement douloureux. Il y en a donc peu qui osent.» acquiesça Hadès.

Le dieu étendit ses jambes, puis renversa sa tête en arrière. Sirius fit tourner sa boisson dans sa coupe.

« Donc, tu me dis que tu en as trouvé une. » reprit son oncle.

« Oui, et je souhaite savoir comment vaincre son propriétaire. »

« Eh bien, l'âme est généralement divisée en deux et un des morceaux planqué dans un objet. Détruire l'objet c'est mettre fin à cette fausse immortalité. »

« Mais est-ce qu'elle peut être divisée en plusieurs morceaux ? » interrogea Sirius.

« Oh ça doit être possible. J'en ai vu un qui l'a scindée en quatre. Dans des cas comme ça, il faut trouver chacun des objets et les détruire. » répondit Hadès, tête en arrière.

« Une idée pour faire ça vite et bien ? »

« Hmmm … je pourrais te prêter Cerbère, c'est un maître dans la traque des âmes. Seul souci, c'est qu'il se trouvera bien quelques âmes folles pour vouloir s'échapper. Je vais donc te confier Nyxos. »

« Nyxos ? »

« Sa fille. Enfin une de ses filles. »

Hadès quitta le salon, pour revenir un instant après en compagnie d'une chienne à trois têtes argentée aux pupilles rouges, et comme son père à la queue de serpent. Elle alla immédiatement vers les deux jeunes dieux, qu'elle salua avec enthousiasme. De ce que Sirius put en voir, elle était encore jeune.

« Voilà. Tu n'auras qu'à lui faire sentir quelque chose ayant appartenu à ce mortel, puis lui expliquer ce que tu veux. Nyxos te conduira à ces morceaux d'âmes épars. » expliqua Hadès.

« Très bien, merci beaucoup tonton. »

« Muf, de rien. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ces petits humains qui essaient de me duper. Allez bonne chasse les p'tiots. »

« Merci mon gros. » lança Rhéania.

« Je suis pas gros ! »

Sirius eut un ricanement. En effet, Hadès n'avait pas d'embonpoint mais enfin. Son oncle fournit la laisse pour Nyxos, avec un harnais. Bien plus pratique que trois colliers à attacher. Ils ramenèrent donc la chienne des enfers dans la forêt du Pélion. Celle-ci entreprit immédiatement d'explorer ce nouveau lieu.

* * *

« Bien ! L'étape suivante va être de récolter une chose appartenant à Voldemort. » lança Sirius.

« Une idée sur la manière de procéder ? » interrogea Rhéania.

« Pas vraiment. » avoua Sirius.

« Mmmh … c'est un homme. Je pense que le chant des sirènes devrait suffire. » songea Rhéania.

« Tu t'en occupes dans ce cas ? »

« Oui. »

Nyxos jouait avec un petit faune. Sirius décida de la lâcher afin qu'elle se dégourdisse les pattes. La chienne partit aussitôt avec son compagnon de jeu sur le dos. Rhéania de son côté, s'assit afin de discuter avec Sirius de la manière dont ils comptaient obtenir un objet de Voldemort. Elle lui expliqua que le chant des sirènes attirait n'importe quel humain. Le vrai problème serait plutôt qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte.

« S'introduire ne posera pas de problème. Je peux passer par les canalisations. » affirma Rhéania.

« Mais j'y pense, si tu chantes tout le monde va t'entendre. » souligna Sirius.

« Oui, et c'est une bonne chose car un chant pareil plonge dans la béatitude. Autrement dit, cela leur ôtera toute velléité d'attaque. Ainsi, je n'aurais plus qu'à me servir. Toi ce que tu pourras faire, c'est effacer ma visite des esprits de tout ce beau monde. » répondit Rhéania.

« Ouais bien sûr. »

Leur plan mis au point, ils résolurent de retourner dans le monde des mortels. Sirius appela Nyxos, qui arriva avec fougue. Il lui remit sa laisse, et tous trois quittèrent la forêt. Ils attendirent ensuite la nuit pour agir.

Sirius usa de ses pouvoirs pour localiser la demeure de l'ennemi dans un premier temps. Un petit manoir dans un village isolé. Il mena son monde à l'endroit convenu. Rhéania passa ensuite à l'action. Cheminant un peu, elle repéra l'eau qui passait dans les tuyaux sous terre. La déesse s'enfonça dans le sol comme dans du beurre. Elle pénétra ensuite dans un des tuyaux menant au manoir. Dans la cuisine, le robinet tourna, laissant échapper un mince filet. L'eau passa par-dessus l'évier pour tomber au sol. Rhéania émergea, accroupie sur le sol. Personne. La jeune déesse s'avança jusqu'à la porte.

Elle écouta un instant. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte qu'elle franchit. Ceci fait, elle prit une inspiration. Sa voix claire comme son élément résonna ensuite dans le couloir. Elle monta en intensité, emplissant peu à peu la demeure. Les Mangemorts parurent intrigués au début, mais l'enchantement de cette voix prit le dessus. Chacun sentit son corps se détendre, son esprit s'apaiser. Le chant était partout, emprisonnant toutes les personnes présentes dans un état des plus serein. Rhéania pour sa part, parcourait la maison. Aucun des habitants ne semblait trouver sa présence anormale.

Finalement, elle découvrit sa cible. La déesse marcha vers le mage noir, planté devant elle comme une tige. Elle lui demanda en chantant de lui remettre un objet quelconque.

Totalement sous hypnose, Voldemort lui remit un morceau de sa robe. Rhéania le prit et s'en alla. Lorsqu'il la vit revenir, Sirius tendit les mains vers le manoir. Une vague de magie se déversa sur le manoir, effaçant des esprits la visite de la fille de Poséidon. Pendant qu'il était, Sirius reboucha le trou dans la robe du sorcier des ténèbres. Sans plus attendre, il fit sentir le tissu à Nyxos. La chienne enregistra l'odeur avec application. Ceci fait, elle leva ses trois têtes vers le ciel, humant l'air. Puis elle partit en galopant. Sirius la suivit en volant.

La bête tricéphale les mena vers la côte. Elle sauta dans le vide. Sirius la vit rebondit sur un rocher, puis s'élancer vers la falaise. Elle continua sa course jusqu'à se retrouver devant l'eau.

« Je nous fais un passage. » dit Rhéania.

Elle posa la main sur l'eau à l'aspect aussi noir que du pétrole. Un chemin de glace courut jusqu'à l'autre bout de la grotte. Nyxos repartit de plus belle. Elle s'arrêta devant un pan de pierre qu'elle gratta avec insistance. Sirius posa la main contre. Il arma ensuite son bras, poing fermé et frappa la pierre. Celle-ci céda devant sa force. Nyxos entra la première, courant jusqu'à un petit lac. Elle leva ensuite ses trois têtes avant de pousser un hurlement aussi sinistre qu'impérieux. Des râles apeurés lui répondirent. Rhéania entre-temps, créa un nouveau passage. Sirius découvrit des formes dans l'eau s'éloigner aussi vite que possible du pont de glace.

« Des inferi. Ça ne plairait pas à Hadès. » constata-t-il.

« En effet, quel manque de respect pour les morts. » ajouta Rhéania avec une moue de dégoût.

Nyxos pour sa part, courait déjà en direction de la rive opposée. Elle stoppa devant un petit bassin rempli d'une eau verte. Les dieux la virent plonger une tête dedans, pour en ressortir un médaillon. La bête infernale le secoua dans tous les sens, le passant d'une tête à l'autre.

« Nyxos ! Arrête, allez donne. » demanda Sirius.

La chienne continua son jeu. Enfin si l'on peut dire, car ses pupilles rouges flamboyaient.

« Nyxos ! » s'exclama Sirius d'une voix autoritaire.

La chienne s'arrêta aussitôt, le regardant d'un air attentif. Il tendit une main, dans laquelle Nyxos déposa sa trouvaille. Rhéania s'approcha de lui. Un médaillon, avec un serpent en forme de S ouvragé.

« Ce symbole … on dirait celui de Serpentard. » remarqua Sirius.

« Tu crois que ça lui aurait appartenu ? » demanda Rhéania.

« Possible. En tout cas je sens une magie maléfique là-dedans. Enfin, nous en avons trouvé un. Reste à savoir comment le détruire. »

Á peine eut-il fini sa phrase que la tête gauche de Nyxos attrapa de nouveau l'objet.

« CROC ! »

Un sifflement assorti d'un cri de douleur résonna sous les parois nacrées de la salle.

« Voilà voilà. » commenta Sirius, un peu étonné.

« Ah, le comité d'accueil se réveille. » constata Rhéania.

Les corps sortaient en effet de l'eau. La déesse de l'eau usa ses pouvoirs pour les faire refluer. S'ils n'étaient pas déjà morts, ils se seraient certainement noyés. Cependant, les inferi approchèrent de nouveau.

« Nyxos ! Attaque ! » lança Rhéania.

La chienne s'élança vers le lac. La tête de droite saisit un cadavre qu'elle broya sans peine, pendant que les deux autres aboyaient furieusement après le tas de zombies. Ces derniers reculèrent devant la gardienne du monde des morts. Nyxos les maintint en respect durant le retour des divinités.

« Et un de moins ! Passons à la suite. » fit Sirius.

Nyxos renifla à nouveau le carré de tissu donné cette fois par Rhéania.


	12. Attaque

**La quête continue. Regulus pendant ce temps, se distrait comme il peut.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nyxos, visiblement infatigable arriva devant la banque Gringotts. Reconnaissant l'endroit de loin, Sirius l'avait faite bifurquer afin qu'ils arrivent par un côté, ceci pour éviter la panique des sorciers. Il les fit entrer en passant par un mur. Il maintenait Nyxos d'une poigne de fer. Bien que jeune, elle possédait déjà beaucoup de force. Un gobelin la découvrit ainsi au détour d'un couloir. Il vit avec frayeur trois têtes aux puissantes mâchoires et aux yeux rouge sang grogner en sa direction.

« Du calme Nyxos. Honorable gobelin, ne soit pas effrayé. Nous sommes là pour rechercher un objet dangereux. » annonça Sirius.

Le pauvre petit être était écrasé contre un mur, le souffle court. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur les deux jeunes adolescents devant lui. Il finit par comprendre à quoi il avait affaire.

« Je suis très honoré de me trouver devant vous. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? » dit-il en s'inclinant,

« Nous nous rendons dans la salle des coffres. Tu peux en avertir ta hiérarchie, j'accepte de patienter ici. » répondit Sirius.

Le gobelin hocha la tête, puis s'éloigna en vitesse. Rhéania s'occupa de calmer Nyxos, qui piaffait d'impatience. Elle parvint à la faire asseoir, le temps que les plus hautes sommités gobelines arrivent.

« _Bonjour. Je suis Sirius, dieu de la magie et voici ma compagne Rhéania, déesse de l'eau. Nous sommes venus ici chercher un horcruxe qui visiblement, se trouve dans vos murs_. » expliqua Sirus en gobelbabil.

Les gardiens de l'or des sorciers pouvaient tout comme l'avaient fait les centaures, ressentir la nature de leur interlocuteur. Ils furent flattés qu'il leur parle dans leur langue, mais horrifiés de découvrir ce que l'un de leur client dissimulait. Ils avaient parfois entreposés des objets de magie noire, mais un horcruxe était le pire qui soit. Un déshonneur même.

« Suivez-moi messeigneurs. » fit le directeur de la banque.

Il les conduisit dans la salle. Nyxos partit en courant. Rhéania convia le directeur sur son dos, afin de le transporter. La chienne rebondissait sur les murs, glissait sur les rails, chutait têtes les premières dans le vide à la recherche du morceau d'âme. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta non loin d'un dragon à la peau rose, mais pratiquement aveugle. La chienne ne se laissa pas impressionner. Sa voix tonitruante convainquit le reptile de s'écarter. Elle gratta ensuite à la porte d'un coffre.

« C'est celui de madame Bellatrix Lestrange. » annonça le directeur en mettant pied à terre.

« Ah. Je désire y jeter un œil. » informa Sirius.

Même si cela allait à l'encontre de leurs règles, le gobelin ne pouvait prendre le risque de refuser. Pas au dieu de la magie. Il ouvrit donc le coffre. Rhéania détacha Nyxos pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de l'horcruxe. La chienne se rua dans le coffre. Elle huma l'air un instant, puis fila vers le fond de la voûte. Sa tête centrale se saisit d'une coupe. Celle de droite y planta aussi les crocs histoire de faire bonne mesure. Le sort de protection sur cet objet n'avait pas eu le temps de fonctionner, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas une main humaine qui s'en était emparée. Après avoir joyeusement massacré l'horcruxe, Nyxos sortit du coffre toute contente. Elle remit sa découverte à Sirius.

« Une coupe ... »

Avec un blaireau. Il se demanda combien d'autres objets de ce type allait-il encore trouver.

« Je dois vous avertir, messeigneurs, que la propriétaire de la voûte risque d'arriver à tout moment. » fit le directeur.

« Nous partons. »

Sirius matérialisa une coupe identique à celle broyée par Nyxos, avec de faux sorts de protection, puis la replaça. Le trio immortel quitta ensuite la banque.

* * *

De son côté, Voldemort avait remarqué une intrusion dans son manoir en sondant les protections magiques. Pourtant, rien d'anormal à première vue. Il interrogea ses serviteurs de garde cette nuit-là. Personne n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit. Ni aucun autre serviteur, et lui non plus. Or les barrières étaient formelles : quelqu'un d'étranger était venu.

« _Qui peut bien avoir réussi à entrer ici ayant réussi à être invisible de tout le monde ? Les protections auraient dû signaler l'intrusion immédiatement. Toutefois il y a un retard. _» pensa le lord.

Bellatrix vint l'informer que sa voûte avait eu une visite. Ce qui l'alarma aussitôt. Sa servante confirma que tout était en place. Mais Voldemort voulu vérifier autre chose. Il quitta aussitôt le manoir, pour se rendre dans la grotte accueillant son premier horcruxe. Il se pencha vers le bassin. Vide. Seule l'eau verte y demeurait. Tiens non, un papier remonta à la surface. Le mage noir le prit avec précaution, craignant un coup fourré. Il le déplia.

« _Ton médaillon a disparu. Détruit par nos soins. Prépare-toi à le rejoindre. _Signé : Sirius. »

Le sorcier poussa un hurlement de rage en déchirant le message. Il savait ! Mais comment … ah oui, sa nature divine. Voldemort jeta rageusement les bouts de parchemin. Il se passa ensuite une main sur le visage. Il allait devoir lutter contre un autre immortel. Un vrai celui-là. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pardonner aux gobelins d'avoir choisi le camp de Sirius. A la fois pour les punir et pour montrer qu'il ne laissait pas impressionner, il décida d'envoyer quelques serviteurs châtier les impudents.

Il les choisit parmi les moins importants. Six d'entre eux arrivèrent au Chemin de Traverse, avec pour ordre … de semer le désordre. Les Mangemorts envoyèrent divers sorts dans les vitrines alentour. Ce fut rapidement la panique. Depuis une fenêtre, un gobelin les regarda s'avancer. Ils venaient pour la banque. Les représailles suite à la venue du dieu. Tiens d'ailleurs, ce serait une bonne idée de l'appeler à la rescousse. Mais comment ça se contacte un dieu ? Les Mangemorts étaient pratiquement à la porte. Parlant de porte …

Cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant Nyxos. La chienne d'argent fonça vers les sorciers noirs. Elle évita habilement des sorts, avant que ses têtes n'attrapent un homme chacune. Parallèlement à ça, des jets blancs vinrent toucher les autres. Ils se retrouvèrent pris dans la glace. Rhéania sortit ensuite tranquillement, allant vers Nyxos qui maintenait ses proies d'une poigne de fer. La déesse lui commanda d'en lâcher un.

« C'est ton maître qui t'envoie ? Transmet-lui ce message : l'enfer d'Hadès l'attend. » dit-elle, glaciale.

Elle le relâcha. L'homme se releva et partit sans plus attendre.

« Achève-les, Nyxos. » fit Rhéania.

La déesse s'en retourna, ignorant les cris de peur mêlés de douleur des sorciers pris dans les crocs de la chienne des enfers. Les autres périraient dans la glace, qui d'ailleurs commençait à se resserrer. Son travail terminé, Nyxos rejoignit gaiement la fille de l'eau.

Voldemort regarda celui qui venait de lui rapporter son échec tomber raide sur le sort. L'enfer d'Hadès … ce nom ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Cette bataille promettait d'être de taille.

* * *

Sirius de son côté, était reparti avec Nyxos à la chasse aux horcruxes. Et elle le mena droit à Poudlard. Lorsque la chatte de Rusard vit un pareil animal, elle faillit en avoir une attaque. En attendant elle poussa un véritable miaulement de terreur.

« Qu'y a-t-il ma belle ? » interrogea le concierge.

Il se retrouva face à Nyxos, qui poussa trois grondements menaçants.

« Calme Nyxos. Et vous, retournez dans vos appartements. » ordonna Sirius, qui avait son apparence adulte.

Le regard vide, Rusard prit son animal et s'en alla tranquillement. La fille de Cerbère arriva devant un pan de mur qu'elle gratta. Sirius analysa l'endroit. La magie cachait une pièce. Il posa la main dessus. Une porte se dessina puis s'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, un véritable entrepôt. Sirius y jeta un œil intéressé, laissant Nyxos poursuivre les recherches et se charger de l'horcruxe. La bête ne fut pas longue à trouver la piste olfactive, enfin spirituelle de l'objet. Le dieu entendit d'ailleurs un objet chuter. Nyxos délogea un diadème d'un buste. Il y eut le sifflement et le cri caractéristique.

« Bien joué ma grande. » la félicita Sirius en caressant chacune des têtes.

Voldemort n'allait plus tarder à n'être qu'un simple mortel. Il quitta l'école. Plus tard, il constata que la chienne des enfers l'avait conduit au manoir. Il la retint. Le mage noir gardait donc un horcruxe près de lui. Il n'allait pas être simple de s'en emparer. Naturellement, le jeune dieu pourrait entrer là-dedans, tout mettre sens dessus dessous et détruire ce pour quoi il était là. Toutefois … il voulait que Voldemort vive dans la crainte. Que lui aussi goûte à ce qu'il faisait subir. Qu'il se demande qui serait le prochain. Lentement mais sûrement la mort venait à lui.

« Tiens j'ai trouvé. On va faire ça sous son nez. » sourit le brun.

Il lança un sort qui stoppa toute activité au manoir. Comme si le temps s'était brusquement arrêté. Ceci fait, il se rendit à l'intérieur de la demeure. Nyxos chercha, pour finir par s'arrêter devant Voldemort lui-même. Elle reniflait une de ses mains avec insistance. Ce dernier, pétrifié comme tout le monde ne fit pas de manières. Sirius approcha, ôta la bague munie d'une pierre noire et la donna au chien, qui manqua de l'avaler. Le dieu songea que vu sa nature, cela ne devrait pas lui faire de mal. Toutefois, la bête laissa choir l'objet, dont la pierre était cassée en quatre morceaux. Sirius décida de partir une fois qu'il eut la confirmation que rien d'autre ne se trouvait ici. Cependant, il resta près de la demeure afin de percevoir la réaction du Lord Noir. Qui comme à son habitude se traduisit par de la colère. Sirius eut un sourire. Il n'avait pas fini de crier celui-là.

Voldemort venait en effet de découvrir la bague des Gaunt à ses pieds. Le dieu venait de l'atteindre ici, en plein cœur sans qu'il ne puisse remarquer quoi que ce soit. L'homme s'enferma dans la bibliothèque du manoir, repeuplée depuis avec des ouvrages magiques. Le sorcier respirait de manière saccadée. L'affaire était grave, très grave. Il se sentait complètement impuissant pour la première fois de sa vie. Il se sentait menacé comme jamais. Il avait peur. Le message de Rhéania résonnait dans sa tête : l'enfer d'Hadès t'attends. La mort venait à lui. Il lui fallait réagir, trouver une parade, des moyens de protections plus puissants, de nouveaux sorts !

« _Quel sort pourrait venir à bout d'un dieu ? En existe-t-il seulement un ? _» pensa-t-il.

Pourtant, Voldemort ne pouvait rester passif. Il DEVAIT trouver comment se protéger. Il attrapa immédiatement une pile de livres afin d'effectuer des recherches. Quelque part pourtant, le mage doutait que quiconque parle des divinités. Plus personne n'y croyait, c'était bon pour les moldus ce genre de chose. L'homme tourna frénétiquement les pages d'un premier grimoire. Voilà longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas livré à ce genre de choses. Cinq livres furent mis de côté, sans le plus petit indice.

Trois heures plus tard, le double attendait sur un coin de la table d'être rangé. Le lord somma ses serviteurs de l'assister dans ses recherches. Durant tout le reste de la journée jusqu'au soir, on n'entendit dans le manoir que le bruit des pages tournées.

Entre-temps, Sirius contemplait les pages d'un petit carnet ancien voleter dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Une cave, dont l'entrée se situait sous un grand tapis. Les trois têtes de Nyxos s'arrachaient mutuellement le papier.

« Ça nous fait cinq horcruxes en moins. » dit-il.

Il demanda à Nyxos d'arrêter son jeu pour reprendre les recherches. La chienne huma l'air extérieur durant un instant. Puis elle finit par s'asseoir.

« Eh bien ? Il n'y en a plus ? » questionna le dieu.

Nyxos ne bougeait plus, se contentant de rendre son regard à l'immortel. Sachant que jusque là elle était partie immédiatement après avoir détruit l'un des réceptacles, il comprit qu'ils avaient fait le tour. Sirius pourrait donc s'occuper en temps et en heure de cette plaie. Mine de rien, cinq divisions d'âme c'était bien assez. La chienne tricéphale se coucha. Elle avait été d'une aide précieuse. Maintenant, le fils de Zeus prévoyait de laisser mariner son adversaire. Histoire qu'il comprenne bien qui aurait le dessus, peu importe ses manigances. Après un instant de repos, Sirius décida de ramener Nyxos chez elle.

« Alors tu as terminé ? » interrogea Hadès en réceptionnant son animal.

« Oui. Nyxos a été formidable : elle a trouvé tous les horcruxes en un temps record. » répondit Sirius.

« Aucune âme n'échappe aux gardiens des enfers. Ton sorcier pourra faire ce qu'il voudra, une fois son corps mort ce sera terminé. » reprit Hadès.

« Je prévois de te le ramener, histoire que tu lui apprennes ce qu'il en coûte de mutiler ainsi son âme, et vouloir être immortel. » ajouta Sirius.

« Excellente idée. J'aime m'occuper personnellement de ce genre de stupide humain. Ça me fera plaisir tiens. » sourit Hadès.

Nyxos venait de retrouver son père, et le saluait avec affection. Le jeune dieu quitta son oncle, pour refaire surface à Poudlard. Il retrouva le directeur dans son bureau.

* * *

« Oh vous êtes là, je vous croyais en congé. » dit-il.

« Je l'étais oui, mais j'aime repasser ici de temps en temps pour m'assurer que tout va bien. Mais qu'est-ce qui te ramène de si bonne heure à l'école, jeune dieu Sirius? » interrogea Dumbledore.

« Puisque vous êtes là, autant que je vous le dise. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. »

Il déposa devant lui le diadème de Serdaigle, la coupe de Poufsouffle et le médaillon de Serpentard sur son bureau. Le directeur les prit un par un, les examinant avec grande attention.

« Ces objets … sont-ils bien ce que je pense qu'ils sont ? » questionna Albus en regardant l'adolescent par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Tout à fait. Des reliques des Fondateurs. Je pense que leur place est ici. Je les ai restaurées après les avoir débarrassé d'une saloperie. » répondit Sirius en croisant les bras.

« Qui était ? »

« Un morceau d'âme. D'une personne qui défraie la chronique actuellement. »

Dumbledore reposa le médaillon. Il fixa Sirius un instant.

« Voldemort ? »

« Exact. J'imagine que vous savez donc ce que ces reliques étaient auparavant. Toujours est-il que notre cher ami est maintenant parfaitement vulnérable. » apprit Sirius.

Le directeur eut un sourire.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle en effet, dans la mesure où vous avez pu vous en charger rapidement et sans heurts. Mais comment l'avez-vous deviné ? » s'enquit Dumbledore.

« Voyez-vous, ma famille a changé sa baguette de main après que j'ai parlé à Regulus, mon frère adoptif. Je lui ai révélé qui j'étais, et suis fort heureusement arrivé à le convaincre de ne pas gagner les rangs de ce quadruple crétin. Il a ensuite parlé à ses parents, et eux aussi ont accepté de renier leur allégeance. Comme vous vous en doutez, Voldemort n'a pas du tout apprécié, d'autant plus que Regulus devait être intégré dans ses rangs trois jours plus tard. Mon frère, pressentant les ennuis a fait appel à moi afin de mettre tout le monde sous protection. C'est au cours d'une confrontation avec moi que j'ai senti quelque chose d'anormal dans sa magie, puis en lui. » raconta Sirius.

Il s'était ensuite renseigné auprès du dieu des morts au sujet d'une éventuelle âme incomplète, et le procédé pour y parvenir. Partant de là, il avait traqué les objets porteurs d'âme avec un animal capable de les repérer partout dans ce monde.

« Nyxos -c'est son nom- est également à même de les détruire, aussi aisément que si elle mâchait des croquettes. Donc voici. » conclut la divinité.

Croc'horcruxes, la meilleure friandise pour votre chien des enfers. Renforce les mâchoires et lave les dents en prime. Dose individuelle.

« Il en possédait donc quatre. »

« Cinq, le dernier étant une bague à présent en morceaux. » corrigea le brun.

« Je vois. Je vous remercie de cette aide inestimable. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il aie osé divisé son âme en cinq parties. »

« Si fait. Voldemort n'est d'ores et déjà plus un problème. Mon oncle se chargera de lui avec grand plaisir. »

Si Dumbledore avait bien suivi, cet oncle en question se prénommait Hadès et régnait sur le monde des morts. L'enfer plus précisément. Voilà qui n'augurait rien de bon pour le mage noir.

« Je vous laisse faire ce que bon vous semble des reliques. » reprit Sirius.

« Je pensais ajouter mon grain de sel à cette histoire à vrai dire. Je serais curieux de voir la tête de Voldemort quand il découvrira ses quatre ex horcruxes à la une des journaux. » sourit Dumbledore.

Le dieu sourit à son tour. En effet, ce serait certainement intéressant. En tout cas, le directeur se sentit déchargé d'un poids.

Le jour suivant, nouvelle crise de vocalise pour Voldemort. Selon la Gazette du Sorcier, trois reliques des fondateurs de Poudlard avaient été miraculeusement retrouvées et rapportées à l'école par une source anonyme. L'école en possédait désormais une de chaque fondateur.

« Maître ... » fit une voix craintive.

« Qu'y a-t-il Lucius ? » gronda Voldemort.

« Ma … ma maison a été visitée, monseigneur. » avoua l'homme d'une voix blanche.

Son maître le dévisagea.

« Rien n'a été pris à part … à part … votre petit … carnet. Il … il est … détruit. »

Bien, si Voldemort n'était jamais tombé dans les pommes c'était l'occasion parfaite. A la place, il entra dans une colère dévastatrice, si bien qu'un pan du manoir n'y résista pas. Lucius ne dut qu'à son instinct de survie qui le fit transplaner, de ne pas être réduit en miettes avec. Cette fois la fin était proche. Tant de voyages dans le monde sorcier, de recherches et d'expériences en magie pour approcher l'immortalité, tout cela réduit à néant en quelques jours. Tout recommencer prendrait du temps, trop de temps et il lui fallait de surcroît chercher de nouveaux objets dignes à ses yeux de contenir son âme. Il avait cherché toute la nuit durant un moyen de venir à bout d'une divinité. En vain. Nul auteur n'en parlait, pas un seul mot s'y référant. Le mage noir quitta le manoir ivre de rage.

* * *

« Eh bien, c'est ce qui s'appelle être têtu. » fit Regulus Black.

Depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, il observait Voldemort s'attaquer pour la sixième fois cette semaine à la barrière de protection de sa maison. La première fois avait semé la crainte chez les occupants, avant qu'ils ne constatent à nouveau la solidité du dôme divin. Pas qu'ils n'aient pas confiance, mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui attaquait. Maintenant, cela devenait une distraction. Les parents du jeune homme ne redoutaient plus de sortir. Ils avaient pu vérifier la puissance de leur protection, et en concevaient à présent de l'orgueil. Ils étaient protégés par un dieu voyez-vous. Ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui.

« Me demande quand est-ce qu'il va comprendre que c'est inutile. » reprit Regulus tout en poursuivant son petit-déjeuner.

« Il ne comprendra jamais. Nous sommes les élus d'une divinité, il ne peut strictement rien contre nous. » fit sa mère avec suffisance.

« Mère, je vous ai déjà répété que c'était temporaire. Une fois Voldemort vaincu nous redeviendrons de simples sorciers. Et il ne nous a pas élus. » soupira Regulus.

« Hmph ! »

Regulus roula des yeux. Sa mère ne comprendrait jamais non plus. Il reporta ses yeux sur le mage noir. Tiens il regardait dans sa direction. Un sourire sarcastique étira alors ses lèvres. L'adolescent lui fit une série de grimaces. En réponse, un déferlement de magie destructrice.

« Aucun humour ce type. »

Á l'extérieur, Voldemort écumait. Voilà il ne savait combien de temps qu'il s'acharnait contre cette maudite barrière, et rien. Que tchi. Pas une fêlure. En dehors de la sienne propre nous sommes d'accord. Il aurait eu affaire à un sorcier ordinaire, une prise d'otage de la famille ou son élimination et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs supporter qu'on lui résiste ainsi, et encore moins qu'on se paie sa tête (_ndla : perso, je ne donnerais même pas un centime d'euro symbolique_ _pour une tête pareille_). Le voici donc, fumant de toute part, la bave aux lèvres, les yeux exorbités et tutti quanti devant une bulle qui résistait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur. Et dedans, des gaulois riant de lui. Il abandonna cette fois encore, dans un rugissement voldemorien.

« Et bonjour chez toi pauvre tache. » lança Regulus en quittant son poste d'observation.

Pour sa part, Bellatrix était pensive. Qui aurait pu imaginer que son crétin de cousin était en réalité un dieu ? Et celui de la magie en plus. Elle entendit à peine son maître revenir d'un autre échec. Étonnamment, du moins l'avait-elle trouvé au départ, il ne s'en était pris ni à elle ni à sa sœur. En y réfléchissant, aucune des deux n'étaient sous la protection de Sirius, et il y avait fort à parier qu'il se moquait bien d'elles. Les autres membres de la famille étaient décédés, mourants ou à l'étranger. Et puis, c'étaient surtout les parents terrestres de son cousin qui l'avaient le plus offensé.

Bref, la sorcière s'interrogeait. Sirius allait très certainement vaincre Voldemort. Que devait-elle faire ? Une part d'elle voulait lui rester loyale, mais l'autre savait que ce serait en pure perte. Devait-elle se réconcilier avec son cousin immortel, afin de rester dans le camp du vainqueur ? Était-il seulement prêt à lui pardonner son comportement acide envers lui ? Bellatrix savait que sa sœur se posait les mêmes questions. Ils n'étaient plus en bonne position depuis la visite -par Sirius sans nul doute- de leur maison, et la destruction d'un objet confié par leur maître. Bellatrix était dans un cas identique. S'ils restaient du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'allait donc leur faire le dieu brun ? Le même sort qu'à leur maître ?

Elle ne pouvait en tout cas trouver une solution satisfaisante pour le moment. Son côté Serpentard lui souffla qu'il y avait certainement du prestige à être affiliée un dieu. Bon, il avait été adopté mais tout de même. Il n'y avait plus vraiment d'avenir auprès du mage noir, c'était une évidence. D'ailleurs, la sorcière n'était pas la seule à le penser. Elle avait déjà surprit des murmures allant dans ce sens. Quelques Mangemorts songeaient à changer de crèmerie. Autrefois, Bellatrix n'aurait pas hésité à rapporter ce genre de commérage. Il n'y en aurait même jamais eu pour commencer. La brune entendit soudain des pas près d'elle. Sa sœur Narcissa, avec une interrogation sur le visage. Bellatrix la vit ouvrir la bouche … et rien. Ah si, un énorme bruit. Du genre BRRRAAAAOOOUMM !

Le hall d'entrée qui n'était plus qu'un tas de poussière. Le nuage provoqué laissa passer un homme de haute taille que les sœurs n'eurent nulle peine à reconnaître. Sirius leur jeta un regard en coin. Puis ses yeux aciers balayèrent les alentours. Quelques Mangemorts étaient venus connaître la cause de ce raffut. Mais quand ils surent pas un ne bougea. Sirius ferma un instant les yeux, avant de prendre une inspiration.

« Tom Elvis Jedusor sort de ton trou à vermine ! » tonna-t-il.

Deux minutes passèrent avant que le concerné ne daigne se montrer. Il tâcha de paraître plein d'assurance.

« Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte ? Ne t'a-t-on pas appris les bonnes manières ? » dit-il.

« Parce que tu estimes mériter un quelconque égard ? » rétorqua Sirius.

Voldemort serra les dents, et sa baguette. Un moment à vide passa. Les spectateurs guettaient la réaction d'un des deux protagonistes.

« Dieu ou pas, je ne vais pas te laisser m'insulter plus longtemps. » reprit le mage noir.

Vaine parole, destinée uniquement au paraître. Sirius leva une main, tout le monde retint son souffle. Il joignit le pouce et l'index, formant un O. Ou plutôt, l'amorce d'une chiquenaude ainsi qu'ils allaient s'en rendre compte. En effet, au moment où le doigt de Sirius se releva d'un coup, Voldemort fut projeté en arrière. Il s'écrasa contre le mur. Sirius s'avança ensuite vers lui, l'attrapa par le col et le souleva.

« Il est temps. » dit-il.

Le dieu disparut avec son captif, laissant les sorciers dans l'expectative.


End file.
